La Perla Negra
by Tandr3a29
Summary: Bella es una chica normal, bueno eso cree ella, que pasaria cuando se entere que una de sus antepasados se enamoro de un Vampiro y ella tambien lo haga.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio.**

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo mi vida evolucionaría y como hasta ese momento miraba a la muerte frente a frente; pero nunca hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado en el pasado.

Sabía que esto jamás hubiera ocurrido si me hubiera negado a romper mi promesa, pero aun aterrada como estaba, no me arrepentía de haber tomado esta decisión.

Cuando la vida te ofrece lo que jamás hubieras imaginado y que rompiera con cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es posible arrepentirse. Al menos no en mi caso.

Mire el rostro de mi Edward, lleno de furia, sabía que él en ese estado no dudaría en matarme, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que si iba a hacer algo, lo hiciera y pronto.


	2. El Primer Encuentro

**El Primer Encuentro**

Estaba segura que todo esto era una pesadilla, en un porcentaje bastante aceptable, digamos que un noventa y nueve por ciento de mi lo daba por hecho.

Creía que era una pesadilla por la situación en la que me encontraba, yo había sido trasladada a un pequeño poblado en Washington llamado Forks, aquí el sol no daba sus rayos de luz como en ese momento lo hacía, era curioso ver mi piel cubierta de ese gran esplendor, pero algo no andaba bien, la nieve estaba rodeándome, aun con el sol en lo más alto, además mi rostro en ese momento era aterrador, se parecía a mi, con sus ojos grandes y cafés; como el chocolate, su cabello era como la seda y de un color que combinaba con sus ojos, su piel era blanca, algo bronceada, pero esa chica cambio de un momento a otro, sus ojos se tornaron de color sangre, reflejaban solo ira, odio hacia las dos figuras que estaba mirando, su piel parecía fría, no era tan cálida y el color bronceado había desaparecido, daba la impresión de estar sola en un mundo lleno de personas. En ese momento ella me miro y me dijo con un susurro entre dientes

En esto te convertirás algún día – y dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esas palabras me paralizaron por completo.

Las dos figuras se fueron haciendo cada vez más claras, eran un par de niños que estaban sentados abrazados del miedo que yo transmitía, sus ojos eran tan inocentes, al hermano mayor lo pude identificar rápidamente se miraba mas protector, el me miraba con recelo, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba coraje y valor, daría su vida por la persona que estaba a su lado esa niña con sus ojos grandes y chocolaticos, eso me hizo recordar mis dos hermanos, y me pareció conmovedor aquel recuerdo.

La mujer empezó a temblar y se lanzo contra los niños. Yo mire aquel horrible retrato, ¿qué significaba esa espantosa escena que había sido presenciada por mis ojos? ¿Me convertiría en una asesina? y no sabía la razón, no la encontraba.

Me desperté sobresaltada, mis ojos desbordaron pequeñas gotas saladas sobre mis mejillas, tenía un dolor insoportable en mi pecho, sentía que mis ojos se iban a salir de sus orbitas, mi voz sonaba a puros jadeos. Recogí mis piernas y coloque mi cabeza en mis rodillas, para tratar de olvidar la experiencia tan espantosa de esa noche.

Después de un minuto mi respiración dejo de ser un jadeo, se detuvo ese ruido que hacia mi garganta por la tensión. Levante mi cabeza poco a poco y tome mi celular para hacer un poco de luz en mi habitación, mire una esquina de este donde se indicaba la hora y me di cuenta que eran las dos y quince de la madrugada, deje de respirar solo unos segundos para escuchar algún sonido, pero mis intentos fueron inútiles, el único sonido que escuche fue el de mi corazón latiendo tan fuerte y rápido, como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho.

Me levante cautelosamente para no hacer ruido, pero como siempre me tropecé con mis propios pies, llegue hasta la puerta para mirar si alguien había escuchado el escándalo que había provocado en ese momento, pero nadie se había percatado de lo que había pasado esa noche, en el instituto donde me encontraba, parecía como una casa abandonada, los dormitorios parecían como sacados de una historia de terror, era obvio ¿quién iba a percatarse de mis problemas si era Domingo por la noche? de seguro, todos estaban acostados esperando para que mañana se le pasara, todo lo que habían consumido obsesivamente la noche anterior, pero claro como pueden ver yo no era una de ellas, llamar la atención no era de mi agrado. Era mas como alguien que se esconde en el silencio, que no demuestra fácilmente sus sentimientos.

Aunque debo admitir que mi llegada a este lugar, fue todo un escándalo. Era la chica nueva; en este instituto no había habido nadie que ingresara a mitad del semestre, además todos vivían en este lugar desde el séptimo grado, cuando mi madre y mis hermanos murieron mi tía se las ingenio muy bien para mandarme a un lugar lejos, donde iba a poder salir adelante en mis estudios, ella decía que necesitaba estar en un lugar donde estudiar y también tratar de vivir sola, ella no quería que me sintiera culpable, es por eso que le prometió a mi madre que me haría feliz, eso es bueno, aunque igual creo que no hubiera podido soportar estar en esa casa, sola con tantos recuerdos alegres y tristes.

El día que llegue hubo mucha gente muy amable, otra un tanto celosas, aunque la verdad no sabía porque debían de estarlo, no me consideraba agraciada, así que creo que eso sucedió por la atención de casi todo el mundo en este lugar y otros por supuesto no le tomaron importancia. Mi primera clase fue Trigonometría, allí fue donde conocí a mi amiga Ángela, entre al salón de clases y como era de esperarse todas las miradas estaban sobre mí. Podía escuchar los murmullos de los alumnos entre ellos, decían _"ella es la chica nueva" "¿como se llamara?" "hum! Presumida, solo de la niña bonita se la tira" _esa ultima frase me causo risa, no creo que me consideren bonita y reí de oreja a oreja. Me senté en un lugar vacio al lado de Ángela, ella me sonrió, empezó a saludarme y con posterioridad el interrogatorio, la mayoría de preguntas le conteste era extraño, nunca me había abierto tanto con una persona antes, siempre era mas dada a esquivarlas o simplemente mi silencio se hacia presente, así que empezamos una muy bonita amistad.

Dentro de mi grupo de amigos se encontraban: Mike, Jessica, Ángela, Eric y Tyler. No estaba del todo confirmado, pero sabia o tenia el presentimiento que a Mike le gustaba, eso me hacia estar incomoda, yo lo quería, pero como un amigo, el quería que lo mirara de una forma diferente, pero sabia que eso era imposible, jamás sentiría nada ni por el, ni por nadie, es que antes de mudarme a este lugar tuve una relación con una persona que me robo el corazón, pero un accidente me lo arrebato, prometí no volver a querer a nadie como lo hice con Jacob.

Trate de volver a conciliar el sueño, siendo consciente que esa terrorífica cara podría aparecer de nuevo. Pero me fue imposible, entonces me senté en la cama y mire el resplandor de la luna llena en el suelo de mi habitación, era impresionante, me puse a pensar en que lugar mas extraño era este, de día todo era nublado y gris, pero de noche era casi mágico, con el cielo despejado, donde uno podía visualizar las estrellas y aquella enorme luna extraordinariamente bella.

Pero en un momento, mis ojos volvieron a desprender lágrimas, el dolor de haber recordado a Jacob me invadía, lo único que me consoló en ese momento fue saber que en algún lugar de este estado como a una hora de camino se encontraba mi padre. Mis padres se separaron cuando era muy pequeña, me fui a vivir dos semanas con el, pero luego viví todo este tiempo con mi madre y mis hermanos, en un lugar del sur llamado Phoenix, donde crecí como toda niña normal. Aunque normal significara para mi "pasar desapercibida, casi todo el tiempo", hace dos meses me mude a este lugar, donde estoy sola, trato de no recordar que mi madre y mis hermanos no volverán, pero como dije anteriormente, hay alguien esperándome; sería interesante ver a Charlie después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a dar sus primeros rayos, el instituto que había permanecido esa noche como la casa de los espantos, empezó a desaparecer poco a poco. Las duchas se empezaron a escuchar, las risas y voces comenzaron y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Intente darme una ducha para poder relajarme, pero la cara de mis sueños se me aparecía por todos lados. Me puse una blusa azul, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas tenis. Termine de alistarme para un nuevo comienzo de clases, mi mente maquinaba que iba a ser otro día común y corriente, solo faltaban dos meses para terminar el semestre, quería que cada día se pasara volando. No tenía planes para el verano, pero creo que ir a ver a Charlie, sería uno de ellos.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de Ángela, mientras caminaba empecé a leer uno de mis libros favoritos, como de costumbre tropecé una o dos veces. En ese momento divise no tan lejos a Tania, era una de las chicas populares del instituto la acompañaba una de sus amigas Lauren. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento le dijo algo muy emocionada y con voz fuerte para que yo escuchara, generalmente no me importaba lo que la demás gente hablara, era normal, pero fue inevitable oírlas, ya que parecía que quisiera que todo el mundo lo supiera.

- ¿Te diste cuenta de quienes regresaron al Instituto?- Dijo con emoción.

Ella volvió su mirada sobre mí y sonrió, Lauren no entendía su actitud y le pregunto.

- ¡No lo sé Tania! Dímelo de una vez.

Cuando llegue al instituto Lauren era una de las integrantes del grupo, pero su obsesión de volverse más popular le hizo apartarse de él, la verdad siento un poco de lastima por ella, tratar de ser popular no es el camino a la felicidad.

- ¡Te vas a morir, Cuando te de la noticia! - Tania quito sus ojos de mí y la miro directamente sosteniendo sus manos. – ¡Los Cullen regresaron!

Ella dio un pequeño salto y volvió su mirada para ver mi reacción, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pero no le di importancia a su risa, una sensación de pánico al escuchar ese nombre me invadió, jamás la había sentido viniendo de las palabras de Tania. Era muy extraño ¿que tenia que ver ese apellido con respecto a mi vida? De repente mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Lauren

- ¡En serio! No puede ser, no puedo creerlo y ¿vienen todos? - Pregunto ansiosa e igual de emocionada de Tania.

No sabía quiénes eran ellos, pero sea quien fueran, a ellas las tenían muy alborotadas.

- Eso no lo sé, aun no los he visto. - Dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero luego su vos pareció más como una ironía mordaz. – pero creo que alguien va a perder su fama en este lugar.

La mirada de Tania se volvió a posar en su objetivo principal, sabía que esa indirecta era para mi, el único obstáculo que ella consideraba para poder alcanzar la perfección en su vida era yo, así que eso me hacia acreedora de una membrecía a su lista negra.

- Tania, por favor… - Le susurro Lauren intentando defenderme.

Sabía que Lauren aun guardaba un cariño mínimo, pero eso bastaba para que me cayera bien.

No le di mucha importancia, así que clave mis ojos de nuevo en mi libro y me dirigí al cuarto de Ángela, aun pensando en ese nombre, era una especie de Déyà–vu, algún recuerdo oculto, en ese momento recordé que mi abuela en una ocasión menciono ese nombre en alguna de sus historias, pero eso ya era parte del pasado.

- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo Ángela.

Yo no le conteste, ni siquiera me había percatado que estaba justo al lado de ella. Aun me encontraba tratando de procesar mi mente, para encontrar una explicación lógica, ¿Por qué me daba tanto temor ese nombre? Era tan confuso, pero en ese momento me incorpore en el razonamiento y mire a Ángela que parecía preocupada.

Ella era blanca, de estatura mediana, delgada, con ojos color café oscuros, usaba anteojos y no olvidemos que sus expresiones iban conforme a su estado de ánimo.

- ¡Oh, Lo lamento, Hola, Buen día! - Le dije aun sin expresión.

Creo que mi mirada estaba perdida, porque aunque la mire, no la pude divisar, tenia los labios de Tania mencionando ese nombre, en mi mente.

- ¡Wow! Pareces cansada No puede ser, no me digas que fuiste a la fiesta ayer en la noche ¿es eso lo que ocurre?

¿La fiesta?, claro que me acordaba de ella, aunque no fui, era por el simple hecho que me desperté a medianoche para ver si había algún alma en ese lugar, pero no, era la única, creo a la que no le gustaba ir a ese tipo de eventos.

- No, no he ido a ninguna fiesta, es solo que… no tuve una buena noche, es todo. mi mano sostuvo mi boca, ya que estaba bostezando.

El rostro de Ángela cambio drásticamente y dijo de una forma burlona.

- ¡Se nota! Es mas tu cara se ve muy pálida. Pareces muerta Bella.

Eso me hizo recordar que en mi sueño yo era blanca y que había perdido mi color bronceado.

- ¡NO! - Exclame aterrada y con enojo.

¿Qué tipo de reacción era esa? esperaba que ella no se fuera a enojar con mi carácter, ella no tenía nada que ver con mis problemas en ese instante.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? No te enojes conmigo.

- ¡Lo lamento! Ángela es solo que fue un mal sueño que tuve, es lo que me tiene con este humor tan pesado y nervioso.

Le explique con mis manos sobre mi rostro tratando de acomodar mis ideas.

- Cálmate, fue solo un estúpido sueño nada más.

Me quito amablemente mis manos de mi rostro y me volvió a sonreír.

- Bueno, tienes razón solo fue eso, ¿estás lista? Debemos apresurarnos si no queremos que nos castiguen. - Le recordé.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y coloque el libro en mi bolso negro.

- ¡Lista! - Me dijo colocando su brazo entrelazado con el mío, era una costumbre a la que me adapte pronto.

Ella si había ido a la fiesta y comenzó a relatarme lo que había hecho, con quien bailo esa noche y lo que los chavos hicieron. Era muy divertido oírla y ver como hacia las muecas de todos los que ella recordaba y eso me distrajo un poco.

- Es una lástima que no nos hayas acompañado! - Me dijo.

- Ya te lo he dicho! No se bailar, además no soy el alma de la fiesta como tú.

- Ok ese fue un buen cumplido, gracias. - Me dijo aun riéndose.

Nos dirigimos al salón de clases de trigonometría, era la única clase que teníamos juntas. Lo malo era que ninguna de las dos le entendíamos, en estos momentos era cuando intervenía Jessica para ayudarnos.

Pase mis tres horas antes del almuerzo en bioquímica, lenguas y literatura.

Era la misma rutina, pero ese día estaba demasiado distraída algo en mi me decía que después de hoy toda mi vida cambiaria.

Llego por fin la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí a la cafetería, era un alivio que el Prof. Molina le dijera a Mike que le ayudara a guardar los libros que usamos en literatura, aunque yo sabia que la alegría me duraría muy poco, ya que todo lo haría muy rápido para estar de nuevo a mi lado, así que tenia que aprovechar todo mi tiempo libre.

Me las idee para irme por el lado sur del instituto para llegar a mi destino, el camino era mas largo, a el no se le ocurriría irse por ese lugar.

Jamás había estado en esa parte del instituto, eso no me asusto, era normal para mi no haber conocido todas las instalaciones ya que mi vida era el dormitorio, la cafetería y los salones de clase que yo frecuentaba. Mientras caminaba abrí el libro que empecé a leer esta mañana.

El lado sur era algo curioso, era la ruta mas larga, pero tenia unos jardines impresionantes. La mayoría de alumnos no aprecian esas cosas como yo, deje de leer mi libro y me quede estupefacta por tanta belleza, todo era tan hermosos tenia flores de mil colores, un pequeño lago, y un gran pasadizo, era hermoso.

Como siempre mi torpeza me hizo olvidar de donde estaba caminando y no me fije en unas escaleras que estaban al frente de mi. Tropecé y me caí, las emociones que empecé a sentir en ese momento hicieron que la mi presión se fuera al suelo antes que mi propio cuerpo. En ese instante sentí una mano que me sostuvo, era fría pero suave, me tomo en sus brazos y caí suavemente en ellos. Su respiración me dio en mi rostro, era algo jadeante pero aliviada a la vez. Caí en un profundo sueño, no recordaba nada más solo esos brazos que me levantaban.

Desperté por una vocecita familiar.

- Despierta, vamos abre los ojos! - Me animo la voz.

El olor de aquel lugar era insoportable, era una mezcla de alcohol y jeringas con medicinas, - ¿Bella? Vamos despierta no te preocupes todo esta bien. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y un sonido salió de mi garganta.

- ¿Hum? ¿Que me ha pasado? - Pregunte un poco confundida.

Sabia donde estaba, mi olfato no me fallo, solo la enfermería era capaz de emitir ese olor tan horrible.

- Te desmayaste, casi te caes de las escaleras del lado sur del instituto. - Me explico la enfermera de turno.

Los recuerdos empezaron a regresar. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello, mamá solía hacer eso, así que moví mi cabeza a otro lugar, ella noto mi reacción y dejo de hacerlo.

- Ya recuerdo, tiene razón.

Trate incorporarme en la cama pero sus manos me lo impidieron, sosteniéndome los hombros para no moverme.

- Espera un momento Bella no te esfuerces.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco yo ya me sentía mejor, quería salir de ese lugar, nunca me gusto estar relacionada en un lugar de agujas y medicinas.

- Ya estoy bien! Tengo que irme a la clase de Biología. le explique, creyendo que la hora de almuerzo había terminado y que era lo único que me había perdido.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? Me pregunto bufándose, eso hizo que me sintiera un poco incomoda, ¿ella no creía que tenía esa clase?

- No, es en serio. El Prof. Weitz me levantara una falta si no asisto a clases. - Le dije logrando incorporarme en una esquina de la cama, que era dura y con olor a viejo, se notaba que casi nadie hacia uso de ella.

- Bella, han terminado las clases por hoy. - Me explico poniéndose en pie y acercándose a su escritorio. – son las cuatro y media de la tarde, creo que por hoy deberías descansar igual que mañana.

- ¡NO! - Le dije impresionadas por ambas noticias, eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, claro era obvio si me desmayaba caería en un profundo sueño que no me levantaría hasta que recuperase las fuerzas y eso no era posible solo en una hora.

- Bueno creo que retenerte aquí no es una buena idea, te daré este pase para que lo presentes a tus maestros mañana y así explicar porque faltaste. Lo único que te voy a pedir es que te vayas directo a acostar, tienes que reposar eso te hará sentir mejor, y aléjate de las escaleras ¿quieres? - Ella sonrió y le hice en ese momento la pregunta más importante de toda esta situación.

- ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? - Su mirada me sorprendió, creo que a ella también.

- Bella no recuerdas nada ¿verdad? - Su pregunta tuvo respuesta con mi movimiento de cabeza hacia los lados, no podía contestar estaba avergonzada.

- Bueno… si no hubiera sido por Edward Cullen, creo que el golpe hubiera sido horrible. - Ella sonrió y me uní a sus risas, pero de repente me recordé el apellido de mi supuesto "salvador" ¡Que Bien! No podía creer que era tanta la coincidencia que un Cullen me haya rescatado.

- Oh… bueno gracias por tu ayuda, creo que a Edward tendré que agradecérselo luego.

- ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? - Pregunto mientras firmaba mi permiso con sus comunes garabatos.

- No, no se quien es. - Mi respuesta tuvo un poco de interés quería que ella me dijera quien era ese tal Edward para así quitarme esa tensión.

- Bueno creo que te caerá muy bien. - Me dijo sonriendo y extendiéndome el permiso.

- ¡Gracias! - Respondí tomándolo y con una voz muy apagada.

Salí de la puerta de la enfermería y me propuse en ir a la habitación de Ángela ya que no quería que se preocupase por mí. La mire hablando con Eric en una de las bancas fuera de su habitación.

- ¿Ángela? - Pregunte ella me respondió con su mirada era de asombro.

- ¡¿Bella donde has estado? - Ella se miraba mas ansiosa que preocupada.

- Si Bella donde has estado? No te mire en ninguna de las clases de hoy. - Eric trataba de incluirse en la plática también.

- Ni en la cafetería. - Le recordó Ángela.

- Bueno… es una larga historia. - Explique mirando al suelo y frunciendo el ceño. No quería contarles mi trágico accidente.

- No te preocupes Bella si no nos quieres contar no hay ningún problema. - Dijo Eric notando mi actitud en seguida.

- Vas a ir a cenar con nosotros hoy? - Pregunto Ángela cambiando de tema.

- Si eh… solo iré a cambiarme. - Le dije con el labio fruncido.

- Bella el miércoles va haber una fogata, será a las 9:00pm quieres venir? - Pregunto Ángela un tanto sigilosa, adivinando según ella mi respuesta.

- Si, si voy a ir. - Les dije.

Ellos se quedaron sorprendidos, Eric no supo disimular estaba con la boca abierta, en cambio Ángela se miraba emocionada.

Ella sabía que algún día yo iría a una fiesta y dejaría que el aburrimiento se me pasara.

- Bella estas hablando en serio? Vas a venir a la fogata? - Pregunto Eric aun impresionado.

Cuando iba a contestarle su pregunta, Ángela se me adelanto en forma de protesta.

- Claro que va a ir, creo que haberse desaparecido todo un día le ayudo a reflexionar de la vida. ¿a que no?

- Oh, si bueno, eso creo. - Le dije volviendo a morder mi labio.

- Bueno te veo en la cafetería.

Ella se miraba feliz, sonreía de oreja a oreja al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Eric del brazo.

- Esta bien.- Mi voz apenas era audible. Fue casi imposible de escuchar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y una vez dentro, me quite la ropa que llevaba, trataba de recordar el rostro de aquel joven llamado Edward, pero no pude ver nada, ni siquiera la silueta de su rostro.

Definitivamente lo que me había pasado esa mañana me hizo reaccionar, milagrosamente después de dos largos meses, volví a maquillar mis ojos, mis mejillas y mis labios, claro eran colores suaves, pero eran suficientes para resaltarme un poco. Me vestí con una camisa marrón, unos vaqueros azules y unas zapatillas negras.

Estaba realmente nerviosa, así que decidí irme por el lado sur otra vez. No quería que nadie me notara hasta que llegara a la cafetería. Pero había una pregunta rondando mi cabeza ¿si me iba por ese lugar era posible que me encontrara con el? Pero como lo reconocería? Concluí en que la única razón por la cual me había arreglado tanto era solo para agradecer a mi rescatador. Creo que ese golpe en la cabeza me afecto muchísimo.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasándome?

Llegue al lugar de mi pequeño incidente ese día por la mañana, estaba impresionada por tanta belleza esa noche, tuve el doble de cuidado en bajar las escaleras. Mire a mi alrededor, pero no hubo señales de vida, parecía que era la única alma en ese lugar.

Estando casi a metros de entrar por la puerta de la cafetería, mis piernas temblaban. Sabia que nadie me había visto tan arreglada antes, eso iba a ponerme mas nerviosa.

Cuando entre por la puerta sur, esta estaba dividida en cuanto las miradas, unas me miraban a mi, pero otras una persona que jamás había visto en mi vida entrando por la puerta norte al mismo tiempo. ¿a caso los ángeles habían descendido? Me pregunte yo misma.

Era increíble su belleza, hasta ofendía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, estaba inmóvil en ese instante y empecé a seguirlo con la vista. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿venia hacia mi? Era imposible ¿Qué pasaba con este mundo?

El era como sacado de una pasarela, su cabello era cobrizo, ojos color Esmeralda, era blanco, alto, era casi perfecto, la camisa que llevaba hacia que su pecho resaltara, era como esos actores en la playa.

Cuando estaba a dos mesas para llegar a mi, cerré la puerta porque un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, no sabia si era por el frio o por la situación en la que estaba; me dirigí a la derecha, sabia que no iba a ser capaz de seguirme, así que empecé a caminar hacia la mesa que habitualmente ocupábamos a esa hora.

Mire de reojo para ver si el me había seguido, pero mi sorpresa fue que no lo hacia, inclusive mi presunto supuesto que me iría a recibir en la puerta era incorrecto, el se dirigía a una mesa enfrente de la puerta donde entre. ¿Cómo no había sido capaz de notar a las personas que estaban sentadas allí?

Eran totalmente desconocidos para mi persona. Eran cinco, dos mujeres y tres hombres, ellos probablemente eran los Cullen. Había una mujer con el cabello café tirando a negro, algo corto, luego la típica rubia que era como la top model de todo el mundo.

Los hombres eran sacados como de los mejores sueños, uno era rubio y dos de pelo cobrizo. Todos eran inmensamente bellos. Definitivamente con esto era como mi salida para que me dejaran en paz, además así Tania tendría a quien envidiar.

En ese momento mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mike.

- Bella, wow te ves… estupenda. - Me dijo.

Me extendió sus brazos para que me acomodara en ellos, pero no fue así, en cambio lo ignore y me dirigí a la mesa.

- Hum! Si pero no es para alarmarse tampoco.

Me fije que todos los de la mesa me miraron atónitos, ni que fuera una de la Cullen para que todos me miraran sorprendidos.

- Ok dime quien eres y que has hecho con Bella?

Ángela se puso de pie a toda prisa estaba muy impresionada.

- Muy graciosa Ángela, - le dije sentándome en la silla al lado de ella.

- En serio amiga te ves realmente bien. Me esta gustando mas esta nueva Bella. - Dijo Ángela dándome un codazo.

- Se ve hermosa! - Susurro Mike.

Sentí los ojos de furia de Tania que se posaron en mi, a ella definitivamente le gustaba, pero él no le hacía caso, me sentía en un triangulo amoroso del que no quería ser parte.

- Es verdad te ves muy bien, Bella.

Eric siempre buscaba la forma de unirse a la plática, eso creo que era lo que me agradaba de él.

- Si me siguen alagando, no me volverán a ver así jamás en su vida ¿entendido? - Les dije amenazante.

Me sentí realmente incomoda con todos esos comentarios, no me gustaba ser el punto de atracción.

- Acéptalo Bella, te ves muy bien. - Me insistió Ángela.

- Tengo hambre. ¿Qué hay para cenar? - Pregunte.

Intente cambiar de tema, pero al mismo tiempo tenía hambre no había comido nada desde el desayuno.

- Hay comida mexicana. - Dijo Jessica. – tortas, tacos, ensaladas y platos típicos.

- Creo que iré a ver que como. - Les dije poniéndome en pie.

- Si quieres te acompaño. - Me ofreció Mike.

- No! No es necesario además, ya todos están comiendo entonces no, es importante.

- Está bien Bella. No te preocupes ve, Mike no te acompañara. - Dijo Ángela

Mire su expresión y esa mirada era realmente amenazadora.

- Ya regreso. - Musite.

Me di la vuelta y fui a la parte de las ensaladas para ver que podía comer de allí.

Tenía hambre. Pero no era demasiada. Así que tome un plato y me empecé a servir lechuga, brócoli, tomate, remolacha. Todo en una forma decorativa. En ese momento sentí una respiración detrás de mi, la podía reconocer era la misma de hoy en la tarde, no le tome importancia y seguí haciendo lo mismo hasta que la vos dijo cálidamente.

- Comiendo saludable?

Su voz era como la de un ángel, tan aterciopelada. Pero como siempre mi torpeza salió a relucir. Tire el plato al suelo, pero sus reflejos atraparon el plato para que no se quebrara.

Parte de la comida cayo al suelo y me incline para recogerla aun no había visto su rostro, hasta que el se inclino para ayudarme.

- Lo lamento! No creí que fueras tan susceptible al susto.

- No, descuida es que soy muy descoordinada. - Le explique.

Alce mis ojos y mire su rostro. Era el mismo muchacho que entro a la cafetería por el lado norte.

- Descoordinada? - Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño.- no creo que lo seas, bueno debo aceptar que hubiera sido una fea caída, si yo no estuviera allí en ese momento. - El sonrió de oreja a oreja

Lo mire rápidamente, no tenia palabras ¿el era Edward Cullen?

- ¿Entonces fuiste tu? - Le pregunte entre dientes.

El sonrió, recogiendo aun los restos de comida.

- Eso creo, si te refieres a que te salve de caer pues si soy yo; ¿te sientes mejor? Te lleve desmayada a la enfermería. - Me recordó.

- Si, estoy… estoy mejor. -Le dije volviendo mi mirada al suelo.

- Oh! Pero que modales los míos, no debí asustarte sin antes presentarme, soy Edward Cullen, ¿Tu eres Bella? - Sabia mi nombre.

Mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de el, era una sensación muy extraña, sentía mi piel con escalofríos y mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que me iba a dar un infarto.

- Si, soy Bella… Hum como lo supiste?

Nada en ese momento tenia sentido para mi y volví mi mirada al suelo. No quería dejar de mirarlo, pero si no quería que me fuera a dar un infarto debía que cambiar mi objetivo de vista.

- Bueno de todos los años de vivir en este lugar, eres el único rostro nuevo.

Se puso de pie ya que habíamos terminado, me extendió la mano y yo automáticamente la tome, mi mente no reaccionaba pero mi cuerpo si. Me levante, pero todo el jugo de la ensalada que estaba derramado, haciendo que me resbalara y me volviera a sujetar de sus brazos, estaba tan cerca que su respiración me daba en la cara.

- Hum! Gracias me has rescatado dos veces. - Le dije entre dientes.

Me fui apartando de él lentamente, me sentía avergonzada, sus brazos hicieron que mi corazón volviera a latir fervientemente.

- No creí que tuvieras razón con eso de ser "descoordinada", pero veo que si. - El rio de oreja a oreja.

Me sentí aun mas avergonzada, así que pensé en darme la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero el noto mi reacción y me agarro mi brazo haciendo que me detuviera.

En un susurro el me dijo

- Bella lo lamento. No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal.

El me miro y luego su mirada se aparto de mi mirando hacia la ventana.

- Es que hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma que… perdóname por mi imprudencia.

Esa suplica era tan sincera que mi mano automáticamente tomo su rostro haciendo que me mirara otra vez, esos ojos color Esmeralda, empezaban a gustarme demasiado, podía pasar todo el día mirándolos.

- No tienes porque disculparte por mi torpeza. - Le dije encogiendo mis hombros. – es que la verdad me parece tan extraño que tu hables con migo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. - le dije soltando una risa para que el se sintiera mejor.

- Tienes razón, jamás había hecho esto con nadie, es extraño, pero me gusta.

En ese momento su mirada se aparto de mi nuevamente, sentí impaciencia por que me volviera a mirar, luego comprendí que su atención estaba en la mesa de mis amigos y poco a poco acerco su rostro a mi oído, me sentí incomoda al principio, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que mi mente le ordenaba, era como si me gustara lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. En cambio si hubiera sido Mike el hubiera recibido una buena cachetada de mi parte, pero esto completamente rompía con mis expectativas.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el sonido de su voz tan cerca de mi.

- Parece que tu novio esta muy molesto, creo que quiere venir a golpearme.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco sabía a lo que se refería, pero eso me enojo un poco.

- Mike no es mi novio. - Le asegure con mi voz un poco fuerte para mi gusto.

- Muy bien, ya lo sabia, pero eso no tienes que aclarármelo a mi, sino a el.

Se fue apartando poco a poco, me extendió un nuevo plato de comida, entonces volví a llenarlo. Sentí la necesidad de empezar a entablar una conversación antes que él se retirara.

- Entonces tu eres uno de los Cullen?

- Si, así es, soy uno de los Cullen, pero creo que estoy en desventaja, no se cual es tu apellido.

- Oh! Suspire y en ese momento me mordí el labio. – es Bella Dwyer. Le dije casi susurrando.

Era una pequeña mentira mi verdadero nombre era Bella Swan, pero como había vivido con mi madre usaba su apellido.

- Dwyer un nombre un tanto extraño, pero bueno te veré después, fue un placer conocerte.

Tomo mi mano y le dio un beso, mis mejillas empezaron a estar muy calientes, así que supuse que habían tomado un color rosado.

- El placer fue mío. - Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior.

Era una sensación que no había experimentado antes, aun no sabia que era.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde todos estaban atónitos a excepción de uno que estaba mas que molesto, el rostro de Mike de verdad denotaba ira. Apuesto que noto que Edward estuvo muy cerca de mi y tantas veces que el quiso hacer lo mismo y no pudo.

- Hum! Veo que al tal Cullen le caíste bien. - Murmuro entre dientes.

Mike estaba realmente molesto. Pero no le tome mucha importancia.

- Ya déjala tranquila! Le exigió Ángela. – que te pregunto? Que paso?

Ella se miraba demasiado entusiasmada en mi respuesta, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no sabia que contestar.

- No lo se! Mejor después. Le dije en un susurro.

No quería hablar de eso enfrente de los chicos, en especial enfrente de Mike.

- Esta bien, pero quiero todos los detalles.

Ella no iba a dejar de insistir hasta que consiguiera lo que quería, era demasiado terca en ese aspecto.

Los chicos se levantaron de la mesa, tenían que ir a una reunión de… algún tema que no me interesaba porque en ese momento no estaba prestando ningún tipo de atención a nada que no tuviera que ver con mi primer encuentro con Edward Cullen esa noche. Solo se que se levantaron y que uno me tiro una cara de horror.

- Bueno ya se fueron ahora cuéntanos todo. me exigió Ángela

Acerco la silla mas y mas para poder escuchar.

- Es que… es que hoy en la tarde, me caí por las escaleras y me desmaye, el me llevo a la enfermería y en este momento yo solo le estaba agradeciendo.

Conté mi trágica historia lo mas rápido posible así yo no iba a entrar en detalles. Empecé a atorarme en lechuga para no responder ninguna pregunta.

- QUE! - Preguntaron las dos sobresaltadas al mismo tiempo, no podían creerlo.

- Porque no nos dijiste nada? - Me dijo Ángela muy alterada.

- Si es muy desconsiderado de tu parte. Continuo Jessica.

Note que ambas estaban molestas.

- Vamos chicas no es para tanto, además si les hubiera contado antes o después hubieran reaccionado igual, no quería asustarlas, además estoy bien. No tienen porque preocuparse. - Les explique.

Ellas cambiaron su expresión y entendieron que estaba contenta por lo que había pasado.

- Así que Edward Cullen te salvo? - Ángela era demasiado directa.

- Eso parece. - Encogí mis hombros en señal de mi desinterés. – no le di mucha importancia y ya le agradecí así que… - era una buena mentirosa cuando se trataba de esconder sentimientos.

- Wow! Que afortunada eres. - me dijo Jessica colocando las manos debajo de su barbilla.

- ¿Quienes son?- Le pregunte tenia interés de saber de ellos, si eran de fiar o si eran chicos causa problemas.

- ¿Los Cullen? - Pregunto Ángela riéndose

Asentí la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

- Bueno ellos todos son una familia, el Sr. y Sra. Cullen se mudaron aquí desde el séptimo grado, son tres hijos propios y los demás son primos en tercer grado del señor Cullen. Siempre andan juntos todos, como un mini clan es muy extraño.

- Eso no importa Ángela. - Interrumpiendo Jessica.

- Como sea, el caso es que si tu te fijas todos son inmensamente guapos, de eso no hay duda.

- Bueno y como llegaron a este lugar? Siempre han vivido aquí? Pregunte.

- De ser así ¿Por qué no se habían presentado al colegio?

- Bueno nadie lo sabe, solo se que llegaron como algunos años atrás y que se fueron sin decir nada, pero ahora regresaron. - Dijo Ángela en susurros.

- Jessica por lo general era un tanto analítica con respecto a las respuestas de Ángela, pero en ese momento parecía que estaba del lado de ella completamente de acuerdo.

- Bueno el alto, blanco, ojos azules, pelo corto negro, que anda con una sudadera azul, es Emmett. El es súper guapo ¿no lo crees? - Me dijo Jessica entre suspiros.

En ese momento me fije en la expresión de su rostro, parecía tan enamorada que me dio risa.

- Es por eso que no creo que ellos anden en parejas. – siguió diciendo.

Su expresión cambio rotundamente mirando a Ángela con una mirada fulminante.

- Vaya, parece que te pega fuerte ¿verdad? - Le pregunto Ángela casi muerta de risa.

- ¿Entonces te gusta? - Mi pregunta era algo capciosa.

Me reí entre dientes mientras ella contestaba.

- ¿Podemos seguir hablando de los demás? Sugirió.

- El que calla otorga. - Le dije abriendo mi boca para seguir comiendo mi ensalada.

- ¡Basta Bella! - El rubor se intensifico y ella lo noto así que puso sus manos en sus mejías.

- Sigamos. - Jessica sabia que ella no iba a contestar ya que quería ocultar sus sentimientos. – la rubia que parece una "Barbie" es Rosalie, no es como las demás chicas de su clase, es muy tímida, eso si es muy inteligente igual que todos ellos, al principio pensé que estaba llena de humo, pero no fue así. La chica de pelo corto y café, se llama Alice, ella es muy amable, pero pareciera que vive como una vida de fantasía, se la pasa bailando y cantando. Es muy rara en ese aspecto. Es la menor de los Cullen.

Mire de reojo a la mesa de los Cullen, trate de identificarla rápidamente, parecía tan delicada, tan inofensiva, como si fuera una de esas muñecas de cristal, que se rompen con cualquier cosa.

- Pero es muy amable! - Le recordó Jessica.

- Bueno ella no es que sea la menos inteligente, pero es la mas divertida, siempre anda tratando de hacer fiestas o cosas así, pero creo que sus hermanos no la dejan.

- Luego tenemos a Jasper el de cabello rubio y corto, el es el mejor deportista del colegio aunque es muy prudente y no le gusta alucinar, eso se que suena imposible, pero al menos el lo es.

- Pero ellos no hablan con nadie, es como si escondieran un gran secreto. - Jessica hablo casi en susurros.

- ¿Qué, pero Porque?

Mi pregunta era lógica, era posible que ellos no hablaran con nadie, y entonces si era así, ¿Por qué Edward Cullen se me había acercado?

- Deja que terminemos de describírtelos a todos y luego continuamos. - Me ordeno Ángela.

Ella no se complicaba la vida y me dejo con la intriga por unos momentos mientras terminaba de explicarme.

- Pero pareciera que siempre esta enojado, el es mayor de todos ellos, el si es un completo cara dura, no le interesa absolutamente interrelacionarse con los demás, porque inclusive con los maestros es frio.

Jessica tembló al recordarlo.

- ¿Tan malo es? - Pregunte.

- No es que sea malo, pero infunde miedo.

Ángela encogió los hombros en señal de desinterés.

- Y por supuesto esta el lindo, Edward, es el que le sigue a Emmett, es músico y también muy inteligente, pero no olvidemos lo súper guapo que es. Pero jamás ha tenido un romance dentro del colegio. - Jessica me empujo con el codo y sonrió.

- En serio? Nunca ha tenido un romance?

Eso me era algo imposible, era demasiado guapo para que el nunca hubiera tenido una novia.

- Imagínate que a Tania la corto de una, según ella lo volverá a conquistar, pero eso lo miro imposible, además ella anda ahora detrás de Mike, pero no me sorprendería que te declarara la guerra en público por acaparar a todos los chavos del instituto.

- Es por eso Bella que te recomendamos que no pierdas tu tiempo. Es que solo por que te hablo que no te vaya a subir a una nube muy alta, por que la caída seria dolorosa.

- No se preocupen, no tenia planeado hacerlo. - Mire hacia la mesa donde se habían sentado, pero ya habían desaparecido.

- Bueno terminaste? Hoy ha sido un día de locos.

Ángela se levanto y la imito Jessica.

- Si vámonos que tengo que ir a descansar.

Levante mi charola y la lleve a su lugar respectivo.

Me acerque a las chicas otra vez estaban hablando entre ellas muy emocionadas, ya se les habían unido las demás y sabia que tramaban algo.

- Bella a que no sabes que se celebra en quince días exactos?

Ángela siempre tenía algo entre manos, así que me puse de mil colores, ¿Cómo rayos sabia mi cumpleaños?

- No la verdad no lo se, - encogí mis hombros en señal de ignorancia y me hice la desentendida.

- No te hagas sabes muy bien que es tu cumple…

- No! No lo digas por favor no. Es muy aterrador saber que en dos semanas tendré dieciocho. - Le dije

Trate de olvidar que estaba cerca mi cumpleaños, no quería que me lo celebraran. Conociéndolas, de seguro planeaban algo.

- Vamos Bella por favor! - Dijo Ángela deteniéndose frente mío.

- Has lo que quieras estas en todo tu derecho, pero nada de fiestas por favor.

- Será algo pequeño, no tan grande. - Me dijo Jessica su expresión me conmovió.

- Esta bien, pero prométanme nada de una gran fiesta. Me enojare mucho si lo hacen. - Les amenace pero era verdad, mi temperamento en ese aspecto era cierto.

- Te lo prometemos y gracias. - Dijo Ángela.

Fuimos a las habitaciones, ya me alistaba para ir a dormir, sabia lo que había pasado ese día y medite mucho en eso. Mi sueño era mas extraño- una voz me decía " eres la elegida de hace mas de cien años" se me hacia familiar, pero no le tome importancia. Me desperté por el despertador. Había amanecido. Hice cuenta y caso que solo había sido un sueño.

* * *

_Bueno Chicas que les parecio mi primer cap. de esta nueva idea_

_Merezco algunos coments?_

_ nos seguimos leyendo pronto!_


	3. La Caída

_Hola! Como tan espero que Bien weno aqui les dejo otro Capi _

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

_**La Caída**_

Escuchar las risas por causa de los chicos, fue muy divertido, no sé de donde saque las fuerzas y las ganas para asistir a la fogata, estuve de lo mejor con mis amigos, comimos malvaviscos y galletas, contaron historias de terror y las ocurrencias de los chicos aumentaron.

Había pasado esos días de lo más tranquila, no había cambiado casi nada, a excepción que ahora los Cullen, rondaban por el Instituto, no trate de acercarme mucho por las advertencias de las chicas, además ellas se encargaron de tenerme muy entretenida esos días, con mil cosas por hacer (de las cuales yo solo era espectadora)

Estábamos en lo mejor de la noche cuando escuche un sonido de quejido detrás de mi, voltee para mirar quien era y me di cuenta que Edward Cullen había asistido, no me había percatado de ello. Me fije que estaba tirado en el suelo y que trataba de sostener su tobillo, deduje que por los quejidos se lo había lastimado. Me levante de mi lugar para acercarme rápidamente a el.

¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunte verificando que tan grave era el golpe.

Si… ah. - Se quejo.

Trato de aparentar que no le dolía pero yo sabia que si, a simple vista me fije que tenia torcido el tobillo.

¡Ayúdenme! - Di un pequeño, grito de mi garganta.

Ángela me escucho y se levanto, todos llegaron allí para ver que era lo que pasaba.

¿Que pasa? ¿Que tiene? - Pregunto Mike interesado por saber que había pasado, aun con una expresión acida.

No hay tiempo, llévenlo a enfermería por favor. - Ordene.

Estaba un poco preocupada por él así que lo acompañe, no me aguantaba no ir y ver que tan grave era el asunto, al principio el no quería que lo levantaran y lo llevaran, se opuso, haciendo cara de pocos amigos, pero entre todos lo obligaron a ir, aunque fue casi a la fuerza.

Todo el camino fue casi en silencio, bueno, aunque los chicos, se iban quejando por el hecho que Edward se las estaba poniendo difícil, ya que su cuerpo se miraba muy rígido, cruzamos miradas un par de veces, pero ni una sonrisa le pude sacar, además, no sabía cómo.

Entraron a la enfermería y luego lo dejaron en una de las camas del lugar, yo espere en una de las sillas del lugar, creo que ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre estar allí, aunque detestaba el lugar

¡Bueno ya nos vamos! ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? - Pregunto Eric abriendo la puerta.

No, después los alcanzo. Alguien debe quedarse para ver como sigue.

Como quieras, ¡nos vemos luego Bella! - Me dijo Mike saliendo por la puerta de vidrio.

Tan pronto cuando la enfermera salió del cuarto donde lo tenia metido le pregunte.

¿Como esta? ¿Esta todo bien? - Mi voz sonaba muy interesada, hasta yo lo pude notar.

Esta bien no es nada grave no te preocupes Bella. - Me sonrió, eso me hizo sentirme mejor. – si quieres puedes pasar. Me ofreció amablemente.

Asentí la cabeza y entre al cuarto donde estaba, se encontraba sentado en la cama como queriéndose levantar, pero se detuvo cuando me miro entrar, parecía que a ambos no nos gustaba nada relacionado con las agujas.

¿Te sientes mejor? - Le pregunte un poco nerviosa y preocupada por como se sentía, me senté en una silla de metal que estaba al lado de su cama.

Si, este… gracias. - Su voz parecía entre cortada

¿Se sentía un poco inquieto que yo me encontrara en ese lugar? y no era para menos yo era una completa desconocida para él.

Bueno, creo que mi deuda esta pagada. - Dije con una sonrisa medio fingida, Trate de animar un poco ese ambiente tenso en el que estábamos.

Me puse en pie para detectar si él quería que me fuera.

Si eso creo. - Respondió un poco mas nervioso que al principio, ¿que seria lo que le molestaba? Pero me olvide de intentar adivinar algo que no conseguiría una respuesta inmediata, me quede ida viendo sus facciones tan perfectas, sentí mi corazón acelerarse al igual que mi respiración, y cuando lo pude percibir intente cambiar de tema.

¿Y como fue que te caíste? No me lo has explicado aun.

Intentaba que dijera algo, su voz era espectacular, pero con la mía se opacaba.

No creo que eso sea importante. - Sonrió a duras penas.

Su expresión era triste, esa sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos, no entendía porque era ese cambio de humor tan repentino.

Bueno ¿quieres que llame a uno de tus hermanos o…? le propuse lo menos que podía hacer era eso.

No, no es necesario, ellos ya lo saben, no tardaran mucho en venir por mí. Pero creo que tú deberías de ir a descansar Bella.

¡Adivine! quería que me fuera, no podía quedarme si el no lo deseaba así que solo me limite a decir una cosa.

Bueno en ese caso, solo necesito saber si te sientes mejor para irme mas tranquila. - Todo lo que había sentido por unos instantes se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco, así que quite mi sonrisa de mi rostro.

Fue curioso darme cuenta, que había estado feliz al lado de él, ya que era un completo desconocido, es más, haber intentado hacerle sonreír, era un gran logro para mi aunque no obtuve los resultados esperados.

Estoy bien Bella no te preocupes. - Sonrió, no se si fue porque noto mi expresión cambiar, o porque de verdad lo sentía.

De repente tomo mi mano, y sentí una conexión inmediata, no podía y no quería quitarla de la suya, estaba impresionada mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando pronuncio.

¡Gracias!

Nuestras miradas se encontraron cuando el amablemente, beso mi mano. Sentí sus tibios labios en mi piel, y mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fervor nuevamente, gracias a Dios que estaba en la enfermería, porque si se hubiera dejado de latir, no tendría que esperar mucho para que hicieran algo.

No hay porque, tú lo hiciste primero por mí, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. - Le recordé.

Al fin quite la mano, tome mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Adiós Edward ¡que descanses!

Al mencionar su nombre, sentí como fuego mi garganta, nunca lo había llamado a el por su nombre, suspire y esa sensación me hizo sentirme bien nuevamente. No sabia porque pero desde que Edward había llegado a mi vida, me sentía diferente.

Que tengas un buen sueño. - Sonrió.

Trato de levantarse. Pero como siempre la enfermera entro y se lo impido.

Salí de la enfermería, era demasiado tarde para regresar sola a la fogata, así que me dirigí a la habitación, me cambie y me puse mas cómoda, las camisetas era mi forma de vestir habitual, y unos shorts me sentaban bien en ese momento.

Me acosté era tarde, mas o menos las once de la noche, para un día de semana y así como era yo, no era prudente no dormir esa noche.

Mi sueño fue bastante reparador, no tuve pesadillas pero tampoco un sueño normal, solo cerré los ojos y la luz del sol comenzó a aparecer, todo fue muy rápido, nunca había dormido así, se dice que dormir de esa forma descansa el cuerpo, la verdad no lo creo.

* * *

_¿que les parecio Merezco Coments?_

_Nos Seguimos Leyendo!_


	4. Mi Bella

_Sorpresa! weno veran hoy tuve un tiempito para terminar esta 3 parte de mi historia._

_POrque andaba de wenas ya que pase todas mis clases Gracias al Cielo _

_y por eso como muestra de mi Felicidad les dejo otro cap para que lo Disfruten! _

* * *

_**Mi Bella. POV EDWARD**_

- ¡Despierta haragán o llegaras tarde a clases! - dijo Alice sentándose en una de las esquinas de mi cama y reí ante su comentario, porque yo no duermo Alice ni tu tampoco.

- ¿No que estoy con incapacidad por la torcedura? - Le dije irónicamente poniéndome de pie como lo más normal del mundo y empezando mis ejercicios rutinarios.

- Lo estuvieras si no fueras un vampiro malhumorado, anda apresúrate que tienes que entrar a clase de biología hoy.

Fruncí el ceño y Alice me lanzo una mirada con mucha complicidad, sabia que tendría que soportar tres horas mas, pero Alice me había mostrado el día que regresamos a este lugar que tendría de compañera a Isabella, solo pensar en su nombre, todo mi cuerpo se llena de una electricidad intensa.

- Alice, no creo…

- Shh! Por favor no lo arruines, es demasiado importante este día, además no pasara nada malo, te lo prometo.

- ¡Esta bien! Enana, pero no quiero ir. - Le dije mirándola a los ojos y empezando a hacer pucheritos.

- Edward se supone que tu eres mi hermano mayor no yo. - Me dijo Alice levantado su ceja y su dedo acusatorio.

- Lo se por eso te ordeno que no me des ordenes.

- Eres tan cabezota como Bella. - Murmuro saliendo de la habitación.

Me aliste rápidamente para ir a esa clase que tanto me aterraba en ese momento, y no era por la materia en si, era el hecho que yo estaría sentado al lado de la mujer que había despertado algo nuevo en mi, algo que no sabia como expresarlo aun, me sentía muy nervioso, por primera vez en tantos años, siempre intente huirles a las chicas que me rodeaban, eran tan superficiales, y generalmente, sabía que era lo que pensaban, pero en esta situación era diferente, Bella tenia algo que me impedía ver mas allá de sus pensamientos. ¿Me pregunto si seré el único que tenia esa reacción con ella?

- Vaya hasta que el lesionado dormilón por fin se digno a salir de su habitación. - Dijo Emmett cuando me vio bajar de las escaleras y sentarme en el desayunador.

- Oye ¿no deberías estar en tu habitación? - Me volvió a preguntar Emmett casi muriendo de risa.

- Muy gracioso chicos, bueno ¿que hay para desayunar?

Nadie respondió y se quedaron viendo unos con otros extrañados.

- Bueno no lo se conejos, leopardos, osos, aunque no deberías de tener hambre, salimos de caza antenoche. - Jasper a veces era muy severo, pero solo era pura apariencia.

- No tengo sed, sino que hoy quiero comida.

Parecía como si hubiera dicho algo realmente ilógico, pero era cierto, la comida para nosotros no era tan espantosa, solo que no calmaba nuestra sed.

- ¿Edward hablas en serio? - Pregunto Rosalie colocándose de pie y tocando mi frente, como si fuera un niño pequeño humano.

- No tengo nada, no estoy enfermo si eso es lo que piensan, es solo que… no lo se, tengo tanto tiempo de no parecer un humano normal que ya…

- No puede ser… - dijo Alice emocionada. – ¡te estas enamorando! - Cuando espeto esas palabras me quede sin habla.

- ¿Edward es cierto? - Pregunto Jasper.

- No… no sé por qué estás diciendo eso Alice. - Le dije con una voz quebradiza pero acusatoria.

- A mi no me engañas, es solo de ver como inventas cualquier escusa para verla, o inclusive has cambiado demasiado tu forma de…

- Basta no quiero escuchar más locuras. - Levante la voz cortando de una las palabras de mi hermana menor, no podía permitirme a mi mismo que eso fuera verdad, no aunque quisiera.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será irnos. Dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa.

- Si será lo mejor. - Dijeron los demás haciendo lo mismo, pero yo no me levante.

- ¿No vienes Edward? - Pregunto Rosalie.

- No, después iré a clases, perderé las primeras. - Dije sin ánimos de nada solo de pensar y pensar y seguir pensando.

- Como quieras. - Dijo Alice cerrando de un portazo la puerta principal.

Empezaba a sentirme y verme patético, esto jamás me había ocurrido, pero a decir verdad esas palabras de Alice me dejaron frio, literalmente, ¿seria posible que yo Edward Anthony Cullen, estuviera enamorado?

- No, eso no lo puedo permitir, jamás me enamorare y menos de una simple humana. - Me dije, dejando mi peso caer sobre el sillón de la sala.

Me encerré en mi pensamiento su rostro coloco casa en mi cabeza, estaba con esos ojos color chocolate, con su piel tan suave y delicada, con su pelo, amarrado con una coleta y suelto. Bueno, me la empecé a imaginar de varias formas. Aun podía recordar su aroma, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos, ese día que cayo por ser descuidada por las escaleras de los jardines del sur.

Me encantaba estar de nuevo en casa y tenia que recorrer mi lugar favorito, y fue cuando un aroma nuevo me invadió, olía delicioso que mi boca se me hizo agua, pero deje de pensar eso, no podía hacerle daño a ningún humano, me lo había prometido a mí y a mi familia. La mire, parecía un poco molesta, intente saber que era lo que pensaba, pero no pude entrar en su mente, intente acercarme, pero no podía hacerlo demasiado, jamás la había visto, imagine que era la famosa Bella que había escuchado en la mente de Jessica y Mike, se miraba simple, no como Jessica la describía en su mente. Logre ver la pasta del libro que leía, me di cuenta que era muy buena selectora de libros, no se parecía en nada a lo que decían los demás, entonces guardo el libro, su rostro radiaba cierto brillo, como si estuviera maravillada por algo, intente ser un poco mas curioso, mi mente empezaba a maquinar, acercarme a ella y empezar a hablar o simplemente escuchar sus pensamientos, tal vez tendría un punto débil o algo así. Su forma de caminar era algo peculiar, eso hizo reírme en voz bajita, no entendía como una simple humana podía causar ese efecto en mí, pero lo estaba consiguiendo.

"pero vaya que es distraída, si no se fija caerá por…" pensé antes de verla tropezar y caer por las escaleras, mi corazón se fue al suelo, al ver su rostro, no lo pensé dos veces y la tome del brazo. "Edward esto te causara demasiados problemas" me dije a mi mismo, que explicación debía de darle, como le decía que estaba mirándola y que la salve, demasiado rápido y de una forma que los humanos no pueden son incapaces de hacer. Me sudaba todo el cuerpo, pero sentía una fuerte corriente proviniendo de su inmóvil cuerpo, estaba con los ojos cerrados, se desmayo y eso me asusto, creía que había sido demasiado brusco y tuve miedo. La mire al rostro para ver si reaccionaba, me quede perplejo al verla, era simplemente, hermosa como era, jamás había visto nada igual en todos los años de existencia.

- ¡Bella! - Susurre a su oído.

- ¡Cullen!. - Murmuro ella entre labios.

La piel se me puso de gallina, ¿me conocía? Pero ¿de donde? ¿Ya estaría despierta?

Pero mire que no se movía que aun seguía en trance, no lo pensé dos veces y en brazos la lleve a la mansión.

_- ¡Alice! - Grite dejándola delicadamente en el sofá de la sala._

_- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que…? Dios Bella ¿que hace ella aquí? ¿Pero como…? - Alice se miraba desencajada y su mirada era casi fulminante._

_- No lo se, estaba caminando por el jardín del sur, pero luego no se fijo por donde iba y se resbalo por las escaleras. - Explique muy rápido, estaba realmente nervioso._

_- Debió ser un golpe muy fuerte. - Dijo Alice acercándose y tomando su mano, para revisar el pulso._

_- No, ni siquiera toco el suelo, yo… yo la atrape antes que lo hiciera. _

_- ¿Que hiciste que? No puedo creerlo, espera a que Jasper se entere, estarás en grandes problemas._

_- No lo dudes Alice ya lo esta. - Pronuncio Jasper bajando las escaleras. – no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho lo miro y no lo creo, estas loco, alguien te pudo haber visto. - Me limite a rodar los ojos, no tenia ganas de enfrentar su perfección._

_- Tranquilo Jasper, fue un accidente, no podía dejar que se cayera por las escaleras.- Pronuncio Alice en mi defensa._

_- Eso no lo justifica de sus actos, ¡amor no lo defiendas! - Le dijo Jasper tomando su mano con delicadeza._

_- Gracias, por lo menos hay alguien que me entiende. - Me limite a decir, mirando otra vez a Bella, no estaba seguro pero algo me impedía alejarme de ella_

Pasaron varios minutos y ella aun no reaccionaba.

_- ¿Alice cuanto tiempo? _

_- Ya esta bien Edward cálmate, solo necesita descansar, parece que no tuvo una buena noche. - Me explico leyendo una de esas revistas de hábitos alimenticios. _

_- ¿Despertara?- Volví a insistir y Alice _

_- Si lo hará, pero será mejor que la lleves a la enfermería, si despierta aquí, comenzara a sospechar y hacer preguntas y créeme, no creo que Jasper este de humor para contestarle a una simple humana como su hermano la salvo de caerse de las escaleras justo antes que ella…_

_- Entendí el punto, gracias Alice. _

_- No entiendo todavía ¿porque lo hiciste? Jamás te has interesado en ninguna chica y menos una así. - Dijo Alice un poco incrédula._

_- Bueno será porque me pareció interesante en cierto modo._

_- Bueno llévala antes que se despierte y se arme un gran relajo aquí. Suficientes travesuras por hoy hermanito. - Dijo Alice subiendo con gran delicadeza las gradas._

_- ¡Si eso creo! - Le dije mientras la miraba descansar. _

Cuando llegue a la enfermería, Maci se asusto al verla, la traía en brazos y pensó lo peor.

- No te preocupes. - le dije intentando calmarla.

- ¿Que ha pasado Cullen? - Me pregunto con un tono incrédulo.

- Nada, es solo que se ha desmayado es todo, Alice asegura que estará a punto de despertar, por eso la traje aquí. - Le explique, colocándola en una de las camillas.

- Entonces, ¿hace rato paso todo esto? - Pregunto frunciendo el ceño en señal de desaprobación.

- Si hace como una hora, pero no la podíamos traer, hasta que…

- Es suficiente. - Me atajo antes que siguiera con mi nerviosa explicación.

- Bueno creo que me voy. - Dije mientras la miraba una vez más.

- ¿Cullen? - Pregunto una voz, que solo la había escuchado esa tarde.

Me regrese y me coloque al lado de ella tomando su mano, pero mire que no estaba despierta, eso me tenia aun intrigado, volvió a pronunciar mi apellido, ¿Qué sabría de nosotros?

- ¿Bella? - Susurré una vez más.

- ¿Hum? - Pregunto ella en señal que lanzara mi pregunta, pero aun no abría los ojos. – ¿quien eres? Pregunto.

- Soy Edward, espero que despiertes pronto. - Le dije dándole un beso en la frente y al instante, sentí mis labios arder, no quería irme, pero la voz de Jasper no me dejaba en paz.

- ¿Te veré algún día? - Pregunto en susurros aun, ya no estaba seguro si estaba despierta o aun dormía.

- Te prometo que será mas pronto de lo que piensas. - Le dije, besando su mano, no me permitiría que esa electricidad causada por el contacto con su frente se volviera a repetir. – bueno tengo que irme. Si pregunta quien la trajo, solo dígale que fui yo. - Dije a Maci.

- No puedo creerlo, Edward jamás de…

- No digas nada Maci. - Dije saliendo de la enfermería saltando de emoción.

Sabía que esa noche Bella iría a la cafetería, lo había oído de boca de casi la mayoría de personas, pero pasaban los minutos y no aparecía, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, porque todos sus amigos estaban en la mesa donde usualmente comían. No quería entrar hasta no verla entrar, en frente de mi familia me daría vergüenza.

_- Edward, no seas infantil y entra, esto es demasiado inmaduro._

_- ¡Edward! Emmett tiene razón, entra. Me dijo Alice._

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando percibí su aroma, pero este se mezclaba con fresillas y un olor indescriptible y más fuerte.

Logre verla al otro lado de la cafetería esperando abrir la puerta, su rostro se miraba indeciso, y pude notar el maquillaje, y la ropa con la que andaba y me pareció que lo que había pensado de ella era superficial, pero aun así me seguía atrayendo así que decidí entrar.

Mi mente maquinaba demasiadas cosas en ese momento, ¿que le diría? Las voces de las personas se empezaron a acumular en mi cabeza, intente concentrarme y esboce una gran sonrisa, pero su postura era muy tensa, cuando solo faltaban dos mesas para llegar a su lado, cuando dio la vuelta para otro lugar, me quede casi perplejo pero seguí mi camino y mire la mesa de mis hermanos, así que no hice otra cosa que acercarme a ellos de la forma mas natural posible, no mire atrás para no delatarme.

_- ¡Edward! - Exclamo una voz mi mente. _

_- Hey no te quedes babeando! Bromeo Emmett._

_- La verdad te trae muy loco por lo que se ve, ¿que pensabas hacer cuando te le acercaras?¿ Preguntarle sobre el clima?- Me pregunto Alice con una risa muy diabólica por así decirlo._

_- No, seria de lo más normal, seria como todas las chicas de este instituto, responderían lo mismo, inclusive intentarían impresionarme con decirme en unos pocos minutos todo lo que tiene y no tiene. - Les conteste. _

_- Te reto a que no te le acercas. - Me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa picara._

_- De verdad no me tientes. - Le decía mientras jugaba con una tapadera de las botellas de refresco._

_- No lo haces, creo que no encontraste nada interesante en ella. - Dijo Alice tomando un sorbo de la botella._

Me limite a levantarme y avanzar donde estaba Bella las voces de mis hermanos empezaron a fastidiar otra vez así que me esforcé para no escucharlos y me fundí en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

La mire que estaba decorando su plato de comida muy creativa, ¡que chica tan rara! Pensé, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado fascinante.

Me coloque detrás de ella, mi respiración era muy acompasada pero cargada de nerviosismo.

- ¿Comiendo saludable? - Le pregunte con una sonrisa, tal vez eso la apantallaría como a todas las demás. Emmett se retorcía en su silla al igual que Rosalie sabían que habían perdido. Pero más allá de la apuesta no podía esperar a entablar una plática con ella.

Pero la reacción que tuvo me tomo por sorpresa y que tiro el plato al suelo, pero mis reflejos atraparon el plato para que no se quebrara, "tonto Edward eso no se hace en público" pensé sin ver la mesa de mis hermanos, así que lo único que se me cruzo por la cabeza en ese segundo fue dejar que cayera al suelo parte de la comida que había decorado, se incline para recogerla aun no había visto sus ojos directamente era como si estuviera esquivándome, hasta que me incline para ayudarle.

- ¡Lo lamento! No creí que fueras tan susceptible al susto. - Me disculpe.

- No, descuida es que soy muy descoordinada. – Se explicó con esa voz que para mi era el cantar de los ángeles.

Alzo sus ojos y me miro, mi universo se detuvo, eran los más bellos que haya visto, expresaba confusión a la vez cuando me vio.

- ¿Descoordinada? - Le pregunte frunciendo el ceño.- no creo que lo seas, bueno debo aceptar que hubiera sido una fea caída, si yo no estuviera allí en ese momento. - Le sonreí de oreja a oreja después de haberme delatado.

Me miro rápidamente, estaba casi en shock ¿que de malo había dicho? Me pregunte a mi mismo.

- ¿Entonces fuiste tú? - Me pregunte entre dientes.

Sonreí, recogiendo aun los restos de comida.

- Eso creo si te refieres a que te salve de caer pues si soy yo; ¿te sientes mejor? Te lleve desmayada a la enfermería. - Quería saber como se sentía, la miraba bien pero hasta no escucharlo de sus labios no estaba tranquilo.

- Si, estoy… estoy mejor. - Me dijo volviendo su mirada al suelo.

- ¡Oh! Pero que modales los míos, no debí asustarte sin antes presentarme, soy Edward Cullen, ¿Tu eres Bella? - Definitivamente no estaba pensando en lo que hacia, le había dicho su nombre sin que me lo dijera, lo correcto era presentarme y preguntarle su nombre, y lo peor Jasper no dejaba de intentar entrar en mi mente.

Mis ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de ella, era una sensación muy extraña, sentía mi piel con escalofríos y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que le iba a dar un infarto.

- Si, soyBella… Hum ¿como lo supiste?

Era lo que había predicho, solo yo era el único que no sabia como entablar una relación con humanos, genial. Volvió su mirada al suelo. No quería dejarla de mirar, pero tampoco podía obligarla a mantener esa mirada en mí.

- Bueno de todos los años de vivir en este lugar, eres el único rostro nuevo. - Le explique, quizá esa era una respuesta lógica.

Me puse de pie ya que habíamos terminado de recoger el desastre que habíamos hecho, le extendí la mano y ella la tomo, toda una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo al tan solo contacto. Se levanto, pero todo el jugo de la ensalada que estaba derramado, hizo que se resbalara y la volviera a sujetar en mis brazos.

- ¡Hum! Gracias me has rescatado dos veces. -Me dijo haciendo que un color rojizo, corriera por sus mejillas.

Se fue apartando lentamente, se sentía avergonzada, su corazón no paraba de latir.

- No creí que tuvieras razón con eso de ser "descoordinada", pero veo que si. - Le dije intentando hacer amena la plática, si era como las otras chicas que supuse que era así, empezaría a agradecerme un millón de veces.

Pero su expresión cambio totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta, pero la agarre del brazo haciendo que se detuviera, no quería que se fuera.

- Bella lo lamento. No fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal. - Demonios esto estaba saliéndose de mis manos, ¿me estaba disculpando?

La mire y aparte mi mirada posándose en una de las ventanas, por un momento olvide lo peligroso que era para ella, además de un monstruo, ya había hecho sentir mal.

- Es que hacia tanto tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma que… perdóname por mi imprudencia.

Mi voz apenas salió, quería irme para no causarle más daño. Pero su mano en mi rostro me obligo a mirarla gentilmente haciendo que mis ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

- No tienes porque disculparte por mi torpeza. - me dijo encogiendo sus hombros. – es que la verdad me parece tan extraño que tu hables con migo, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. - Me dijo soltando una risa.

- Tienes razón, jamás había hecho esto con nadie, es extraño, pero me gusta.- Admití.

Tenía tanto que decirle, cuando un pensamiento de tantos me inundo. "qué diablos, se cree Cullen con mi chica, le iré a patear el trasero"

En ese momento aparte mi mirada de mi ángel, para prestar mi atención en la mesa de sus amigos, debía suponer que tenia novio, pero por que no lo había pensado antes.

Lentamente acerque mi rostro a su oído, sentí como se tenso al principio, pero no hizo ningún movimiento de enfado.

- Parece que tu novio esta muy molesto, creo que quiere venir a golpearme. - Le susurre.

Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, y mire como su frente se fruncía.

- Mike no es mi novio. - Me aseguro con voz un poco fuerte.

- Muy bien, ya lo sabía, pero eso no tienes que aclarármelo a mí, sino a él.

Me fui apartando poco a poco, le extendí un nuevo plato de comida,

- Entonces ¿tú eres uno de los Cullen? - Me pregunto mientras llenaba su plato.

- Si, así es, soy uno de los Cullen, pero creo que estoy en desventaja, no se cual es tu apellido. - Tenia que saber todo sobre ella para ver si era confiable, vamos Edward no seas desconfiado, me reprendí.

- ¡Oh! - Suspiro y luego mordió su labio, como queriéndome decir "¿oye, que estas esperando, para atacar mis labios?" pero tuve que concentrarme, tenia que impedirme sentir algo por ella por su propio bien. – es Bella Dwyer. - Me dijo casi susurrando.

- Dwyer un nombre un tanto extraño, pero bueno te veré después, fue un placer conocerte. - Le dije, tenía que ir a pensar muy bien las cosas, además de aguantar a mis hermanos

Tome su mano y le di un beso, sus mejillas ardieron otra vez.

- El placer fue mío. - Dijo mordiéndome el labio inferior tenía que salir de allí, mi autocontrol estaba llegando a un límite.

Fui donde estaban sentados mis hermanos, y me senté, tenia que controlarme, tenia que hacerlo por el bien de mi Bella. ¿Mi Bella? Definitivamente tenia que pensar como llevaría esto a cabo sin que se me saliera de las manos.

* * *

_¿Les Gusto? weno falta todavia un POV mas de Edward chicas! pero eso se las quedo deviendo! :D ñaca ñaca jajajaja_

_¿Merezco RSW?_


	5. Tenemos Un Problema

_Hola! Espero que todas tengan un feliz dia como el mio que hasta el momento va excelente._

_Bueno Por fin despues de tanto tiempo termine este cap._

_ creo que me quedo bien, para el proximo Bella Sigue contando la historia _

_Que emocion no puedo esperar, es por eso que pueda que haya una sorpresa esta semana_

_weno ya no las aburro y Espero que les guste_

* * *

_**Tenemos Un Problema**_

La mente de las amigas de Bella, no dejaban de planear algo para su cumpleaños, quería hacerle algo especial, no, debía hacerle algo especial.

"Edward llevas 2 días, 19 horas y 23 minutos de conocerla y ya te esta volviendo loco" me dije a mi mismo no es que estuviera obsesionado con ella, bueno lo único que quería era estar cerca de ella, no se como en este momento ella se había vuelto mi único objetivo, quería protegerla, pero no podía acercarme demasiado, pensaría que era un acosador y eso no podía ser posible.

Solo la había visto de lejos, no se pero sentía como que ella me estaba esquivando, "Es lo mejor Edward recuerda que eres un vampiro" me decía yo y todos los demás, a excepción de Alice que decía que Bella seria parte importante de mi vida, pero creo que ya lo era.

_- ¿Edward te vas a quedar allí sentado?- me pregunto Alice dejándose caer en el sillón._

_- ¿De que hablas Alice?- le pregunte haciéndome el confuso._

_- Edward acércate a Bella, no hagas como que no existe. _

_- Yo no hago como si no existe, es solo que no quiero lastimarla._

_- Esas son patrañas! Así que levanta tu trasero y…_

_- ¡Shh! – la calle al instante y empecé a escuchar un murmullo y ese olor… ¡vampiro!_

_- No me calles o… - Alice se quedo callada y miro una visión que yo pude ver claramente en su mente, era un vampiro que se acercaban como buscando algo, pero después la visión se desvanecía._

_- ¡Alice, está cerca! -Dije mirando por la ventana._

_- Si es mejor no salir esta noche, no sabemos que es lo que anda buscando realmente. – dijo con cierto temor ya que Alice se sentía abrumada porque después de todos estos años sus visiones jamás se habían nublado así que sentía muy insegura._

_- Escucho voces, está cerca de… Bella esta cerca de ella. - Dije en un suspiro casi ahogado, me sentía desesperado, Bella podía estar en peligro._

_- Edward cálmate, seguramente están en esa inventada fogata. - Dijo Rosalie entrando en la sala, posiblemente me había escuchado._

_- Si no creo que… ¡Edward! - grito Alice después de un suspiro casi ahogado y perdiendo su mirada._

_- Buscan algo y lo obtienen Edward, y el objetivo es…- no tuvo que pronunciar su nombre cuando salí de la mansión el hecho de pensar que algo le podía pasar era demasiado doloroso._

_Llegue donde se encontraban, y pude respirar tranquilo al verla que se estaba riendo, me había ocultado entre las ramas para no ser percibido por nadie cuando escuche esa voz mas cerca. Vi como se movían los arboles y pude ver la figura sumergir de entre ellas. _

_- Al parecer no soy el único hambriento aquí… - dijo con sarcasmo, con una pequeña risa sarcástica el tipo estaba parado con una apariencia algo intimidante, su piel era palida, era rubio y con la apariencia de un dios, pero para mi se miraba igual que todos los demás vampiros que no conforman mi familia una gran amenaza. ._

_- No creo que sea buena idea que te encuentres aquí, así que es mejor que te vayas. - Dije de la forma más tranquila pero era una caldera a punto de explotar._

_- Hay suficiente para los dos no crees, además hay un olor que me tiene fascinado, es el de esa chica sentada al lado de la de lentes.- dio un paso hacia mi, yo estaba oculto en la sombra de los arboles, sabia que un simple humano no podía ver nuestra pequeña conversación y precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Ni se te ocurra… es mejor que busques en otro lugar, además no quieres hacer una escena con varios testigos. – me estaba preparando para atacar cuando escuche "que se cree este tipo, es mejor que me vaya" mire en su mente que tenia miedo, entonces relaje mi postura._

_- Esta bien, pero será mejor que no me sigas y para asegurarme de eso… - el vampiro se limito a lanzar algo que ya había visto en el pasado y que pensé que ya no existía, un pequeño frasco de un liquido que cuando toco el suelo, se quebró, y aunque para los humanos no es toxico, para nosotros los vampiros si, y fue por eso sentí intoxicarme pero por intentar escapar me lastime tenia tanto tiempo de no sentir dolor la famosa __**La Tua Cantante**__ hizo que me doliera el tobillo horrible, lo único que quería era alejarme de allí lo antes posible, di un gemido del cual me arrepentí en el instante._

_Entonces levante mi rostro y la mire allí tan hermosa como siempre, Bella me estaba mirando y en su rostro había mucha preocupación la cual quería que desapareciera, Bella se termino de acercar._

_- ¿te encuentras bien? Pregunto como verificando que tan grave era el golpe._

_- Si… - Mentí - ah. – Rayos un quejido salió de mi pero es que dolía horriblemente._

_Trate de aparentar que no le dolía pero por dentro sabia que me estaba matando el dolor además tenia que alejarme, Bella estaba demasiado cerca y no quería lastimarla, empezaba a sentir la sed en mi garganta._

_- ¡Ayúdenme! - dijo mi ángel con un pequeño gritito._

_Los chicos se levantaron y llegaron allí para ver que era lo que me pasaba, Jasper se iba a poner tan contento._

_ - ¿Que pasa? ¿Que tiene? - Pregunto Mike interesado por saber que me había pasado, aun con una expresión acida. Igual que sus pensamientos._

"_Estúpido Cullen, ¿porque tuvo que aparecerse solo para intentar llamar la atención?_

_- No hay tiempo, llévenlo a enfermería por favor. – ordeno Bella con una mirada fulminante._

_Se miraba realmente preocupada mire que no vacilo dos veces al verme así, entonces decidió acompañarme, no quería que se preocupara, empecé a odiarme por eso._

_Puse mucha resistencia para que me levantaran y me llevaran, lo único que quería era que me dejaran en paz, después la mente de Mike no me iba a terminar de martirizar con sus pensamientos, lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer cara de pocos amigos, pero entre todos me obligaron a ir, aunque fue casi a la fuerza._

_Todo el camino fue casi en silencio, bueno, aunque los chicos, se iban quejando por que yo no se las estaba poniendo nada fácil, ya que puse mi cuerpo muy rígido, varias veces cruzamos miradas con Bella, detestaba que ella me mirara con lastima, no quería sentirme débil enfrente de ella eso lo detestaba._

_Entramos a la enfermería y me dejaron en una de las camas de allí, después todos salieron y se quedaron en el área de espera, bueno solo una persona al final se quedo allí, podía sentir su corazón palpitar desembocado tenia que salir y probar sangre, sabia que ese era uno de los efectos de La Tua Cantante, porque la sangre de los humanos empezaba a cantar para nosotros, digo es que la sangre de Bella me estaba incitando a probarla. "No Edward, ella no" me decía una y otra vez para poder calmar mi sed._

_Entonces mire que Maci entraba con rápidamente y cerraba la puerta. _

_- ¿estas loco, porque te estas haciendo el Humano que se quiebra todo, ¿Qué no entiendes que es muy peligroso para todos? _

_- No estoy jugando Maci, ahora lo único que necesito es salir y beber sangre ¡por favor! – le rogué_

_No es necesario, aquí tengo reservas de pintas de sangre, debes agradecerle a Carlisle, que sea tan considerado con ustedes. – me dijo, moviendo uno de los cuadros de la enfermería y abriendo una bóveda que estaba en la pared. _

_- ¿De veras? – le pregunte acercándome y mirando la cantidad de pintas de sangre que tenia allí._

_- No creerás que la iba a tener en una refrigeradora donde todo el mundo podía abrir y preguntarme porque tenía tantas ¿pintas verdad? Además son de sangre animal, por eso las guardo aquí. – me explico sacando 3 pintas y entregándomelas con una pajilla y yo la vi con los ojos entrecerrados._

_- ¿Con esto? – le pregunte haciendo gracia de la pajilla._

_- Es una forma segura para que no puedas manchar nada, como te pones de una forma tan salvaje cuando cazas. – me recordó. Colocando todo en su lugar._

_- Bueno tú no eres tan humana tampoco. – Maci había sido una amiga, desde hace años, que Carlisle encontró detrás de un hospital, se apiado de ella y aun estaba conciente cuando ella le pidió que la salvara, había sido atacada por unos maleantes y la habían dejado tirada, muy golpeada y a punto de morir, entonces fue transformada en una de nosotros. Carlisle le encontró este trabajo y desde entonces es la enfermera de "La Familia" aquí._

_- Cállate y empieza ya que Bella esta impaciente por entrar. – me dijo mientras me colocaba una venda alrededor de mi pie. _

_- ¡Eso no es necesario! – le dije intentando no prestarle atención al tema de Bella_

_- Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte.- me dijo Maci mirándome un poco dudosa._

_- Lanza tu primera pregunta! – le dije mientras metía la pajilla en la bolsa._

_- -¿Por qué fingiste todo esto si solo tenias hambre? Edward será que no estas controlando tu sed. - ¿Qué? eso era lo mas patético que había escuchado en mucho tiempo pero no podía culparla._

_- Alice vio una visión de Bella en la fogata, llego un vampiro y este me dijo que se iría a cazar a otro lado, pero antes de irse lanzo un frasco con la formula de La Tua Cantante y…_

_- Estas alucinando verdad, La Tua Cantante dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo Edward, es imposible que alguien y menos un vampiro cazador te halla lanzado La Tua Cantante, recuerda que solo la corte poseía las ultimas dosis y no creo que eso haya cambiado. – dijo Maci confundida._

_- Maci es verdad lo que digo, tu sabes que yo no juego con estas cosas, además hay algo raro en Bella, el vampiro la buscaba a ella, aun no se porque, pero lo hizo. – le seguía explicando._

_- Esto habrá que hablarlo con Carlisle, por lo pronto muchachito, por favor trata bien a Bella ¿quieres? – me termine la sangre y ya no sentía la sed matándome._

_- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte mientras la miraba acostándome en la cama y tirándome una cobija encima._

_- Bella va a entrar y ella vio tu tobillo lastimado, te ruego, te suplico que no te comportes como si nada ha pasado, porque tu sabes que si paso, así que acuéstate y espera a que Bella se vaya, tus hermanos ya han de saber que estas aquí. – me dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi, en cualquier momento Mi Bella entraría por esa puerta, imaginarme que estuvo a pocos metros de sus muerte me causaba un fuerte dolor en mi pecho._

_Me senté en la cama y sentía el efluvio de la sangre de Bella acercarse, su sangre olía 10 veces mejor que la de cualquier humano. Quería levantarme para demostrarle que estaba bien. Me encontré con sus ojos cafés achocolatado, y me quede viéndola, estaba anonadado, sentía la necesidad de ir y abrazarla, envolviéndola en mis brazos. _

_- ¿Te sientes mejor? - me pregunto un poco nerviosa y preocupada por como me sentía, lo podía ver en sus ojos, se acerco lentamente y se sentó en una silla de metal que estaba al lado de la cama._

_- Si, este… gracias. - mi voz parecía entre cortada, no sabia como explicarle lo que había pasado, no me gustaba mentirle a ella. _

_Me agradaba que ella estuviera allí, pero ¿Cómo seria hablar con una humana? Ella era eso una simple humana y yo era un monstruo que en cualquier momento podría... _

_- Bueno, creo que mi deuda esta pagada. - Dijo con una sonrisa medio fingida que me encanto entendí el punto trataba de animar un poco ese ambiente tenso en el que estábamos._

_Se puso en pie y yo sentí una gran decepción dentro de mi, ella quería irse, "Edward tal vez esto lo hizo solo porque tu le salvaste la vida" me dije a mi mismo y fruncí el ceño._

_- Si eso creo. - Respondí un poco molesto, mire como Bella se quedo ida viendo mis ojos, pude sentir su corazón acelerarse al igual que su respiración, amaba eso, se sonrojo cuando creo que se percato que su cuerpo la estaba traicionando e intento cambiar de tema._

_- ¿Y como fue que te caíste? No me lo has explicado aun._

_Rayos, esto era lo que no quería no le podía contar nada, porque no quería mentirle, ella no se merecía que le hiciera eso, ni tampoco que le arruinara la vida diciéndole "mira soy un vampiro que se encontró con otro y este se fue lanzando un liquido del cual no tenia idea que aun existía y eso hizo que me doblara el pie por escapar, pero sabes que fue lo peor que cuando entre aquí no quería hacer otra cosa mas que matarte porque ese es el efecto de La Tua Cantante" que convincente ¿no?_

_- No creo que eso sea importante. – le dije a duras penas, con una sonrisa torcida._

_- Bueno ¿quieres que llame a uno de tus hermanos o…? - me propuso, un poco impaciente, ¿Qué era lo que ella esperaba de mi?_

_- No, no es necesario, ellos ya lo saben, no tardaran mucho en venir por mí. Pero creo que tú deberías de ir a descansar Bella. _

_Su expresión cambio y frunció el ceño, como si lo que le hubiera dicho le había molestado, y no entendía porque estaba ella así._

_- Bueno en ese caso, solo necesito saber si te sientes mejor para irme mas tranquila. – Bella quito la sonrisa de su rostro y bajo la mirada, ¡rayos! No quería que ella cambiara la hermosa sonrisa que me había dado, pero al parecer algo la molesto. _

_- Estoy bien Bella no te preocupes. – Sonreí, quería verla otra vez sonreír pero ella no cambio su postura y entonces hice lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, tome su mano, y sentí una conexión inmediata, no podía y no quería quitarla de la suya, el calor de Bella me había atado una vez mas y me seria muy difícil apartarme de ella. _

_- ¡Gracias! - Le dije y sus ojos se abrieron como platos su corazón, parecía desembocado y aunque ella no lo noto, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo no pude hacer más que darle un tierno beso en la mano. Sentí su piel suave y con olor agonizante, de no ser porque estaba parada sonriendo podría jurar que le estaba dando un ataque cardiaco._

_- No hay porque, tú lo hiciste primero por mí, así que era lo mínimo que podía hacer. – Me dijo un poco nerviosa._

_Después de varios minutos quito su mano y sentí un vacío, jamás había sentido esta sensación en mi vida, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. _

_- ¡Adiós Edward ¡que descanses! _

_Al mencionar mi nombre, sentí como si algo se hubiera activado en mi, nunca me había llamado por mi nombre, di un suspire y esa sensación me hizo sentirme bien nuevamente. No sabia porque pero desde que Bella había llegado a mi vida, me sentía diferente._

_- Que tengas un buen sueño. – le dije sonriente._

_Intente levantarme. Pero como siempre Maci entro y me lo impido. "No dejes que las hormonas te hagan actuar de forma estúpida y quédate quieto" me dijo en su mente._

_Cuando Bella salió de la enfermería, sentía un gran vacio, mire a Maci y ella tenia el rostro con una mirada cómica._

_- ¿ya me puedo ir Enfermera? – le pregunte con una sonrisa y de forma sarcástica._

_- Claro que si, con tal que no vayas detrás de ella no hay problema. – me advirtió._

_- -No lo hare, si lo hago no la voy a dejar escapar. – le dije con el alma desembocada._

_- Edward no te confíes recuerda que ella es una humana y si la quieres tener cerca, tienes que transformarla. – me dijo Maci con el ceño fruncido sabia que ella tenia mucha razón en sus palabras era consiente de eso y el tan solo pensarla como uno de nosotros, me ponía a pensar en lo miserable que era mi vida._

_- Lo se, creo que lo mejor será tenerla lo mas lejos posible. - mis palabras eran con suma inmensa de dolor, aunque yo fuera un experto engañador, pero es que no sabia que era lo que me estaba pasando con esta chica._

_- Edward, tampoco digo que la dejes de ver, se te nota en los ojos que estas enamorado. – cuando Maci pronuncio esas palabras, mi mente quedo en un momento de shock porque yo sabia que eso era imposible, tantos siglos esperando para poder sentir esto y ahora que lo estaba sintiendo era simplemente, no eso era imposible._

_- Estas delirando Maci, creo que oler tantas medicinas y alcohol, es una droga muy fuerte para ti. – le dije colocándome de pie._

_- Pueda ser pero para ti la sangre de Bella lo es, no lo puedes negar, su sangre te esta atrayendo, pero no para matarla sino para poder apoderarte de ella Edward. – Maci era muy impresionante en muchos aspectos._

_- Bueno me voy, creo que Jasper junto con Rosalie me darán una gran cantaleta esta noche. – le dije mientras ella se reía y movía la cabeza a los lados. _

_- Ustedes no cambian, creo que con los años ambos empeoran. – dijo regresando a su lugar original. "ya sal que no quiero que nadie te vea así campante parado cuando ya se empezara a rumorar que uno de los Cullen vino a la enfermería"_

_- Adiós Maci y Gracias. – le dije mientras salía de la enfermería. _

_Cuando llegue a mi casa, podía escuchar las voces de todos mis hermanos en la sala, con pensamientos muy claros y fuertes, en principal de mis dos pesadillas en este tipo de cosas._

"_Edward sabemos que estas afuera entra de una vez" me ordeno Jasper._

_- ¡Buenas Noches! – dije entrando en la casa, sabia que esto iba a ser un infierno. _

_- A la mierda tus saludos Edward, ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – me grito Rosalie perdiendo el control, detrás de esa dulce cara angelical de revista de modelos, se escondía una fiera._

_- A mi nada, pero gracias por preguntar. – no es que fuera malo, pero me gustaba provocarla, es que ella tenia que tener a veces limites en sus palabras._

_- No te hagas el gracioso Eddy, sabes que esto es serio, llamaste la atención, vamos hermanito, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir nada mas discreto que una torcedura? – me pregunto Emmett definitivamente el no podía hablarme serio sin poner algo gracioso en medio._

_- Créeme que lo intente, pero tenemos un problema. – les dije, estaba consiente que esto no era lo que yo quería pero tenia que decirles._

_- De veras ¿mas? ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – pregunto Rosalie aun molesta, pero yo solo la ignore._

_- Alice tenias razón, el objetivo era Bella, el vampiro uso una sustancia que me debilito, creo que es sangre especial, era humana pero hizo que me volviera en cierta forma débil, en realidad no fue una actuación. – les dije desviando mi mirada hacia todo los presentes. _

_- ¿La tua cantante?, estas diciendo que uso sangre antigua para escapar, pero eso es imposible. – dijo Jasper con un pensamiento poco creíble._

- "_estas seguro Edward?" – me pregunto mentalmente._

_- estoy seguro, además así fue como la llamo Maci.- les explique, Rosalie me miro algo dudosa, pero después solo se sentó._

_- Esto no puede ser, pero ¿Por qué estaría detrás de Isabella? Algo debe tener ella en común, será por eso que no puedes leer su mente. – dijo ella intentando usar su lógica._

_- No lo se, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que hay que informar a Carlisle, el debe de estar al tanto de todo esto, porque si Bella esta en peligro no voy a permitir que algo le pase. – mi mente solo podía pensar en protegerla, en que ella tenia que estar a salvo, no solo de mi sino que también del peligro que tenia mi mundo. _

_- Tranquilo Edward tengo vigilado su futuro, cualquier peligro que este cerca de ella, yo me daré cuenta. – me intento tranquilizar Alice, pero yo sabia que ella no podía estar pendiente de el ya que este era en cierta parte borroso._

_- No Alice, tú no puedes ver siempre su futuro, lo mejor será alejarme. – entonces Alice me miro con el ceño fruncido._

_- Escúchame Edward eso seria lo mas estúpido que pudo pasar por tu mente porque si te alejas de ella mi mente se nubla, ya lo he probado.- se defendió Alice y mire que no mentía "solo confía en mi" me dijo y me sentí mas tranquilo._

_- Bueno llamare a Carlisle a ver que dice, Edward solo espero que no intentes hacer otra escena. – dijo Emmett golpeándome el hombro lentamente._

_- Bueno yo me retiro, con permiso. – les dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras, pero entonces Alice me dijo._

_- Edward, ¿no se te olvida decirnos algo? – entonces recordé lo que había dicho Maci._

_- A si, Maci tiene reservas de sangre en caso de emergencia, pero me avisan cuando salgan quiero ir a cazar por las dudas – les dije mientras terminaba de llegar a mi habitación._

_Puse música para poder relajarme y enfocar mi mente, pero solo una persona podía hacer morada en ella y su nombre es Isabella Swan._

Y henos aquí después de tener toda la mente recordando lo que había pasado, solo me quedaba pensar que pieza era la siguiente en mover y si me atrevería a moverla. Lo único que deseaba era tener la fuerza necesaria para poder hacerlo.

Sali de la casa y me dirigi al instituto, seguramente todos ya habían terminado el almuerzo, mientras caminaba pude ver que estaban pensando varios maestros sobre la Noche de Teatro que habría hoy en la noche, esto seria realmente interesante.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio? les gusto eso espero Dejen coments!_

_Nos vemos pronto._


	6. La Noche de Teatro

_YAI! como lo dije y se os prometi esta es mi sorpresa un nuevo cap,_

_ pero tambien les tengo otra, estoy a puntito de iniciar un blog que muy pronto veran la direccion en mi perfil_

_asi que he estado pensando que para ponerme al dia en el Blog y aqui, voy ademorar una semana, asi que la prox no creo pero _

_lo que si les puedo asegurar es que ya tengo los dias de publicacion y espero que no haya imprevistos! _

_estoy muy emocionada! :) bueno no las atraso mas y espero que les guste el Cap._

* * *

_**La Noche de Teatro**_

Me levante y me aliste para comenzar mi día, intente ponerme algo diferente, pero aun no quería dar el cambio radical. No me animaba, eso era como un poco tentador, pero aterrorizante a la vez.

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro, solo que los Cullen esta vez eran los que iban a estar en alguna de mis clases, Alice fue la única que coincidió una en común con migo y esa era lenguas, pero no se sentó a mi lado, yo tenía un espacio vacío, pero aun así decidió sentarse en la parte de adelante, me dio una sonrisa muy cálida y luego miro de nuevo al frente, habían tenido razón ella era muy amable. Pero hubo un momento que termino la clase y de la nada dio una vuelta, como si estuviera bailando ballet, la verdad era muy extraño, pero no se puede negar que por su belleza y porte, eso no importaba mucho, no se miraba nada ridícula, al contrario eso le ayudaba a verse mas elegante.

Generalmente los jueves y viernes eran tediosos tres horas seguidas de biología era una tortura, pero aun así debía entrar, No tenía la esperanza que tuviera una clase en común con los demás Cullen, solo Alice como había dicho era la afortunada por así decirlo, pero a ninguno le hablaba y a Edward solo lo había visto de lejos y saludado, pero después que ayer se cayo, tenia la esperanza que algo mas pasara.

Fuimos a almorzar y no había ningún rastro de ellos, supuse que estarían cuidando a Edward, o como eran los únicos que tenían su propia casa en el instituto, no era necesario ir a la cafetería.

La casa del instituto llevaba como cuarenta años allí, pero la casa era de moda así que supuse que era muy lujosa. La llamaban con el sobrenombre "La Mansión Cullen" al parecer nadie había entrado, por miedo de los Cullen. Algo que lo considere ilógico.

Todos estuvimos sentados platicando sobre la noche anterior, no se toco el tema de Edward, no le tome importancia al asunto tampoco. Creo que era mejor no pensar mucho en el. Como había dicho Jessica, no debía de perder mi tiempo en cosas como esa. Todos mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos. Por una noticia que al parecer era de interés para todos. Y a Eric no se le podía dejar de oír cuando se trataba de las noticias, era el mas informativo del grupo.

- ¡A que no saben que habrá hoy por la noche!

Su sonrisa era casi inevitable.

- No lo sabemos Eric. Ya dinos que ocurre esta ves. -Le dijo Ángela un poco impaciente.

- Al parecer un grupo de extranjeros vienen a presentar una obra y el teatro estará abierto. Será una bomba.

Todos reaccionaron ante la noticia, al parecer era muy importante para todos. "El teatro" Bueno no era mucha para ese tipo de cosas, así que me hice la desentendida.

- ¿Bella vas a venir? - Me pregunto Jessica.

La mire a los ojos sorprendida de su invitación.

- Hum, no lo se. ¿De que se trata la obra? - Le pregunte, encogiendo mis hombros.

Sabía que le iba a contestar que no, pero no podía faltarle el respeto mostrando mi desinterés.

- Nadie lo sabe. - Me dijo Ángela.

Prestando ella atención a mi respuesta. Al parecer Jessica no era la única interesada en que fuera.

- ¿Como que nadie lo sabe? - Pregunte asombrada de esa respuesta tan ilógica

¿Como era posible que llegara una obra al instituto y nadie supiera de que se trataba?

- Es que eso es lo interesante. Son obras que nadie conoce y todas son tan interesantes que no te aburren. A que no sabias que aquí era así. ¿Crees que nos interesa el teatro? Por favor es solo que este es muy diferente y mas divertido que los demás.

Eric al parecer lucia tan entusiasmado que no lo reconocí, parecía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería, o como un niño en navidad. Pero el no era el único habían varios de ellos que pensaban lo mismo.

- Vamos Bella te vas a divertir. - Me aseguro Ángela.

No lo se, no creo que vaya, es que ese tipo de cosas no me gustan. - Encogí mis hombros en signo de desinterés. La verdad es que no me gustaba rechazar siempre las invitaciones de mis amigos. – pero hare todo lo posible por ir lo prometo. - Les asegure.

Tuve que estar realmente fuera de si, para haberme comprometido con alguien para ir a un teatro.

- ¡Excelente! Se que iras. - Me dijo Ángela riéndose sin dejarme formular ni una tan sola palabra, ya que sin mas, cambio de tema

Cuando nos levantamos del almuerzo, me dirigí a mi clase de biología, era tan frustrante saber que tendría tres horas de pura práctica. Lo peor de todo era que en esta clase yo estaba sola, no tenia un compañero por el simple hecho que era nueva y cuando llegue todos tenían ya tenían uno.

Entre al salón con la vista puesta en el suelo, eso era algo inusual. No sabia porque lo hacia, cuando me senté en mi lugar, mire a la ventana que estaba a mi lado, mi vista se perdía entre algunos árboles, entre ellos se encontraba la mansión Cullen, me quede ida mirando, pensando en el, era lo único que tenia mi mente ocupada. Sentí que alguien se acerco y una suave vos me pregunto.

- ¿Esta ocupado este asiento?

Pude reconocer esa voz, sabia que era Edward. Y en ese instante voltee. Y le mire allí estaba parado, tan perfecto, pero se miraba bien como si el golpe que había tenido la noche anterior no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto.

- No, no esta ocupado. - Le conteste mirándolo un poco perdida en su silueta, eso no era nada normal, no para mi.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Bella?

- Bien. Y tú ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? Al parecer te ves mucho mejor. - Le dije, quería empezar rompiendo el hielo.

- Si la verdad, estoy muy bien. No me duele, pero… - vacilo por unos instantes como si se encontrara realmente abrumado por algo – te debo una disculpa, es que siento que fui muy grosero ayer en la noche. - Me dijo con cautela.

- No te preocupes, no lo tome a mal, al contrario, sabia que debías de descansar así que supuse que era por eso, pero no lo tome como una grosería.

Le asegure, en ese momento el Prof. Hammond entro en el salón de clases. Interrumpiendo mi conversación con Edward Cullen.

Me sentía emocionada y un poco nerviosa al mismo tiempo. El seria mi compañero de clase, eso era algo fantástico, yo me podría lucir en esta clase para demostrarle que no era tan cabeza dura.

- Vaya al parecer lo tenemos de regreso Sr. Cullen. ¡Bienvenido!

El señor Hammond al parecer le tenía respeto a Edward por su tono de voz. Y quien no, era tan caballeroso y guapo. No podía creer que había conocido a alguien así, ni en mis más locos sueños creo, pero debía de disfrutar el momento.

- ¡Gracias! Es un placer estar de vuelta profesor. - Edward contesto exactamente como me lo imagine.

Así que emití un sonido de risa, que el si noto y me miro con inquietud. Pero logre acomodar mis pensamientos y mi postura mordiéndome el labio y clavando mi mirada en el libro, para no delatarme.

- ¿Que? - Me pregunto cuando el Sr. Hammond miro al pizarrón para empezar la clase.

- Nada - le dije con un pequeño ladeo de cabeza.

Mire su rostro y descubrí que el también emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eres muy interesante en este aspecto. - Me dijo antes que comenzara a hablar el Sr. Hammond.

Eso me dejo pensativa. El me encontraba interesante, vaya eso si que es una sorpresa, me imagine que pensaba cualquier cosa excepto eso.

Trate de comportarme, era muy difícil concentrarme cuando el Sr. Hammond hablaba, era tan extraño este sentimiento. Había pasado la primera hora de clases y nos faltaban aun dos, me sentía tan emocionada de saber que los jueves y viernes iban a pasar así, de este modo, no era necesario entablar una conversación, su presencia me bastaba, lo miraba de ves en cuando y era como ese juego de miradas y risas, pero la verdad sentí que el si tenia la necesidad de preguntarme algo. Aunque yo tuviera mil preguntas que hacerle, no me atrevía, era muy vergonzoso para mi, jamás lo había hecho y no quería empezar en este momento. Al final el rompió el silencio con una pregunta que creí que todos me la harían excepto el.

- Así que ¿vas a ir al teatro hoy por la noche?

- Bueno yo… - vacile para dar mi respuesta no sabia que contestarle. – la verdad no lo se, jamás he ido a un teatro, es que no me llama mucho la atención. - Le confesé.

- ¿No te llama la atención? ¿Y tu crees que alguna de estas personas le interesaría ir, si no fuera el mejor?

Su pregunta era lógica, no había visto a nadie tan emocionado por ir a una obra de teatro, era tan pasado de moda.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón. - Le asegure. – lo pensare no me he decidido aun. - Le dije.

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? El ya era la segunda persona que le contestaba casi lo mismo.

- Por si te interesa yo iré. Es muy divertido. - Me aseguro.

Los dos reímos al mismo tiempo, era tan bello escuchar su risa, era como el canto de los pájaros para mí.

- Si seguro. - Le dije en forma de burla.

- Vamos Bella no va a ser tan malo. No creo que te vayas a aburrir. Pero tampoco quiero presionarte.

- No lo se, lo debo de pensar dos veces antes de decir que si.

Levante mis hombros en forma que no me interesaba.

El Sr. Hammond nos interrumpió dándonos un anuncio.

- Bueno alumnos como saben, hoy habrá una noche de teatro, espero que todos vayan, será muy divertido y también habrán sorpresa. Por eso la rectora nos ha pedido a cada profesor que incluyamos la ida, como parte de su acumulativo. Así que prácticamente es obligatorio.

Que bien era obligatorio, ¿que podría ser peor que eso? Al parecer todos estaban en mi contra al momento de tomar mis propias decisiones, pero que podía hacer, al parecer nada.

- ¡Genial! Vaya al parecer si voy. Alguien acaba de acomodar mi agenda. - Refunfuñe.

Estaba realmente molesta, no quería ir a ese estúpido musical, además no era un buen día, siempre que sabía que algo bueno no iba a ocurrir. Mi estomago se revolvía y no sabia que emoción tenia, era como una especie de alegría con melancolía, y si, definitivamente era uno esos días.

Coloque mis manos en mi cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro, sin recordar quien estaba a mi lado.

- Vaya de verdad no quieres ir. ¿Pasa algo con los teatros? - Me pregunto mirando mi cara con detenida atención.

- No, no es eso, es solo que no me gustan los eventos sociales, no soy mucha para esas cosas. Es que me traen malos recuerdos.

Cerré mis ojos no debía dejar que la melancolía se apoderara mas de mi, era tan injusto para el saber mi trágica historia.

- ¿Es que te hicieron algo o…? en fin seguía preguntando. - Así que me anime a contarle.

- No, no es eso, es solo que… es complicado. - Termine diciéndole.

Creí que entendería cuando le mencionara eso, pero no eso mas bien lo impulso a saber mas de mi.

- Creo que puedo entenderlo. - Me dijo con seriedad.

- Es que cuando… - vacile para contestar, volví a cerrar mis ojos respire profundo y lo saque. – mi mamá y mis hermanos murieron, una noche hace algunos meses y yo no estaba con ellos por que me encontraba en una estúpida fiesta, donde me paso de todo. así que ni siquiera pude decirles adiós. - Mis ojos se empañaron sentí que mis lagrimas resaltaron. Mi respiración fue un jadeo que persistió mucho, y mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

- Lo lamento no quería… - Edward se sentía culpable, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Me levante de mi asiento, sin pedir permiso.

- No, estoy bien. - Le asegure quitando las lagrimas de mis ojos, tratando de regular mi respiración y mis pensamientos.

El maestro lo noto, y nos dijo.

- Bella, Edward, ¿pasa algo?

- Solo creo que Bella no se siente bien, tal vez si…

-Salgan les doy autorización. - Nos dijo el Sr. Hammond abriéndonos la puerta

- ¿Vamos Bella? - me dijo extendiéndome la mano. Así que yo la tome y asentí la cabeza. Mire su rostro lleno de angustia y tristeza.

Tome mis cosas y me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, no es tu culpa. - Tenia que hacerle ver que no me sentía del todo mal. No era justo para el.

- Vamos. - Me insistió

Salimos del salón, no supe si las miradas estaban sobre nosotros, no me importo en ese momento no me importaba nada. Edward me condujo a un lugar cerca de la cafetería, nos sentamos en la grama y me pude relajar más.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Me pregunto.

Aun no me había mirado pero la preocupación en su rostro era evidente.

- Si. - le conteste un poco ronca.

- No debí haberte preguntado, lo lamento.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, mire la tristeza y eso me dolió a mi también.

- No te pongas triste Edward, es solo que jamás le había confesado esto a nadie. Es que veras, mis padres se…

Colocó su frío dedo en mi boca.

- No tienes que explicarme nada, si no quieres. - Me dijo con un hilo de voz.

Quito lentamente su dedo de mi boca y abrió su palma y me toco con la yema de los dedos mi mejía.

Permanecí sentada, confusa llena de pensamientos incoherentes, debía de decir algo, pero no se me ocurría nada, sentía la necesidad de contarle lo que paso, pero las palabras no me salieron. El seguía con su mano en mi mejía, como si disfrutara lo que hacia. Así que no me aguante y le dije.

- ¡Gracias! - Debía de agradecerle por tratar de no lastimarme, era muy gentil.

- ¿Gracias, Porque? - Pregunto un poco confundido.

- Por tratar de no hacerme sufrir. - Le dije.

Tome valor y coloque mi mano derecha en su mejía, era tan fría, pero a la vez suave.

El sonrió, y tomo mi mano y la volvió a besar, me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, mi corazón se acelero, era como el de un colibrí. En ese momento reaccione, no podía creerlo, empezaba a sentir cosas por el y no me había dado cuenta eso hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Aparté mi mano de él y me quede muda, sin ser capaz de emitir alguna palabra, no se por cuanto tiempo estuve así, era casi como si mi casete se rebobinara y empezara a mostrarme mi vida con Jacob y la parte mas cruel, mi promesa.

- ¿Bella, estas bien? - Pregunto una voz en el fondo.

Edward colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me movió un poco bruscamente para que reaccionara, encontré el camino para hacerlo.

Le mire, volví en si y su expresión era mas pensativa, desconcertada, mis ojos se volvieron a empañar y lo abrace para que no me mirara llorar. Me devolvió mi abrazo un poco vacilante, pero al final coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Era la sensación mas horrible que había sentido en mi vida era como de traición y tristeza.

- ¡Edward! Lo lamento. - Le dije aun abrazándolo.

Mi voz era un hilo, apenas audible pero el me escucho y comprendió que no estaba del todo bien.

Permanecimos así hasta que mis lagrimas desaparecieron, el no había dicho ni una palabra solo me abrazaba para consolarme. Me aparte de el para no hacer mas dura la situación.

- Lamento, mucho lo que paso esta tarde. No era justo que…

- No digas nada Bella, no es tu culpa, no debes de sentirte mal. - Se escuchaba su voz con un poco de furia.

Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba.

Lo imite y me quede allí esperando que el trasmitiese algún sonido, sabia que tendría preguntas que hacer, las cuales no podía contestar, o no era capaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Lista para volver a tu cuarto? creo que debes de descansar. - Su expresión era más relajada.

- Lo estoy. - Le asegure con una sonrisa.

Ya me sentía mejor. Pero ahora tenia miedo que el pensara que era rara e intentara alejarse de mi.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que no vayas hoy en la noche, puedes excusarte con una nota de enfermería. - Me sugirió, acomodándose su cazadora marrón.

¡Aja! Sabía que había alguna manera de esquivar ese estúpido teatro. Pero no, él iba a ir y debía de aprovechar cada momento cerca de el, ya que tenia el presentimiento que el en cualquier momento podía desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- No, será mejor que vaya, además debo de averiguar porque todos están tan interesados en eso. - Encogí mis hombros, otra vez.

- Vaya como dije eres, la mujer mas interesante que eh conocido.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, así que me uní con la de el .

Empezamos a caminar hacia mi habitación, eso me animaba un poco mas. Tenerlo a mi lado era reconfortante. Nuestro recorrido fue en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era las aulas llenas de alumnos, gritando, hablando, cuando pasamos por el salón de música el levanto una ceja y sonrió, su postura era muy firme. Llegamos al pasillo de mi habitación y mi corazón palpito a mil por hora, no quería dejarlo ir aun, sabia que esto significaba que debía hacerlo.

- Bueno te veré luego… - su voz parecía poco a la que esperaba.

No sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, ya que en su voz percibí un poco de incertidumbre.

- Seguro. - Le musite, e intente de hablar tranquila.

Permanecí inmóvil no sabia que hacer, pero debía de hacer algo y pronto.

- Bueno, hasta entonces. - Me acerque lo suficiente hasta tener su rostro frente al mío, al parecer eso no le molesto pues no se movió ni un centímetro. Mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante igual que mi respiración. Me incline a un lado para colocar mis labios en su mejía. Los apreté con delicadeza y sentí su respiración como un jadeo. Me aparte lentamente de su rostro para poder verlo. Y estudiarlo.

- Hasta entonces. ¡Que descanses! - Su aliento rozó mi cara, aturdiéndome. Parpadeé, totalmente deslumbrada. Edward se alejó. Pero antes de irse tomo mi mano y la volvió a besar.

Fui incapaz de moverme hasta que se me despejó un poco la mente. ¿Que era lo que estaba haciendo? Me sentía en las nubes, el sonrió y le regrese la sonrisa. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y la cerré no me fije si el aun se encontraba allí, pero estaba demasiado aturdida.

La cabeza se me hizo bola, no tenia claro que iba a hacer, por un lado tenia mi promesa y por el otro el nuevo sentimiento hacia Edward, estaba tan confundida, pero algo me relajo, tal vez el no sentía lo mismo por mi, eso me daba un poco de alivio, pero luego me dolió un poco, ¿y si no le interesaba? Bueno eso no lo sabría a menos que el me lo dijera.

Tome una ducha para relajarme, lo necesitaba, trate de arreglarme lo mejor que pude, me puse una blusa color azul, unos vaqueros negros y unas zapatillas, al parecer se me estaba volviendo costumbre arreglarme, no me molestaba tanto como antes.

Tome un pequeño respiro antes de salir de mi habitación, la verdad era que no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, salir a algo que no me gustaba para nada, solo para poder ver a Edward era tan extraño toda esa situación, que la verdad no podía negarme.

Ni yo misma podía pensar en lo que hacía, definitivamente llegue a la conclusión que desde que los Cullen se aparecieron, todo en mi vida había empezado a cambiar.

* * *

_¿que les parecio? les gusto! _

_a mi si y el proximo Cap estara emocionante _

_¡Espero publicar pronto!_

_Besos Chicas_


	7. Algo Inesperado

**_Hola Chicas! Hoy me quedo tiempo para publicarlo un poco mas temprano :D_**

**_espero que les guste! mas que todo el final. _**

**_Besos Muacks!_**

* * *

**Algo Inesperado.**

Eran las siete, el teatro seguramente estaba lleno de estudiantes y alumnos, seguramente el show estaba por comenzar, pero aun no estaba lista para ir, no me animaba, era como si algo me lo impidiera, la sensación de esta mañana no se comparaba en nada a lo que sentía en ese momento, era lo más espeluznante que había sentido, como si mi vida después de esta noche cambiaria para siempre, tal vez soy un poco exagerada, esto no le sucede a las personas normales, pero yo no era del todo normal.

El tiempo avanzaba y me quede allí parada, frente a la puerta de mi habitación, mi cabeza se apoyo en la puerta y hubo un silencio invadió mi espacio, no se escuchaba ni una sola voz en los pasillos, solo el sonido de mi corazón que latía a un compas acelerado.

Al final me anime y salí, tenía que dejar de pensar que algo malos sucedería, tenía que ser positiva, pensar en cosas que me animaran, pero al parecer nada lo hacía.

Llegue a mi destino, el teatro del colegio la verdad era enorme, era muy bien equipado, se encontraba al norte de las habitaciones, así que no tuve que caminar demasiado, mire al cielo y estaba lleno de nubes, no me extraña, en este lugar solían pasar las cosas mas extrañas.

Mire a los alumnos ingresando al salón, al parecer todos estaban emocionados. No miraba a nadie con cara de amargados, por lo que note, yo era la única. En la puerta se encontraban el Sr. Molina de literatura y el Sr. Hammond el maestro de biología.

- ¡Buenas noches, señorita Dwyer! - El Sr. Molina era siempre muy amable con migo, al parecer le emocionaba que hubiera ingresado al instituto, mis habilidades con la lectura no eran perfectas, pero si muy buenas debo de admitir.

- ¡Buenas noches! - Me limite a contestarles con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa. No quería parecer descortés.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Isabella?

El Sr. Hammond al parecer estaba un poco ansioso de saber cómo seguía después del incidente de esta tarde.

- Hum… - vacile un poco al contestar. – mejor, Gracias. - Me limite a contestar.

Entre al teatro antes que continuara con el interrogatorio.

Era amplio por dentro, era el más bonito que había visto en mi vida ya que era al único que había entrado.

Pude localizar a los muchachos en frente, Ángela estaba guardando un asiento supuse, ya que estaba vacío, pero aunque fuera así, no me sentaría en la tercera fila, si esto no me gustaba y se hacía aburrido, yo saldría para regresar a mi habitación, y si me sentaba en frente no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

Empecé a buscar asientos que se cumplieran con mis requisitos y los encontré. Mire que las últimas tres filas de la parte derecha, estaban vacías, era como si ese lugar estuviera reservado. Era perfecto, estaba a la salida y no había casi nadie allí.

Me senté cómodamente, la luz la hicieron más tenue, todo daba a que la función comenzaría; la falta de claridad me hizo no reconocer a mi objetivo, Edward me había dicho que iría, pero no lo logre localizar, por ningún lado, ni él ni sus hermanos.

Mire que Alice se asomaba por la puerta de entrada, lucia espectacular, miro hacia mí y sonrió, luego aparto su vista y avanzo a la primera fila con esa soltura de bailarina que la hacía ver tan delicada, sus hermanos la siguieron en fila, definitivamente cuando ellos entraban, todos dejaban a un lado lo que hacían, solo para mirarlos, tenían una presencia increíble. Los conté y pude medio reconocer a cada uno, pero no mire que Edward estaba con ellos. Pensé que tal vez el se había arrepentido de haber hablado con migo y esto era lo mejor, alejarnos.

Cerré mis ojos esperando que comenzara todo, para así poder terminar con esto de una vez, de repente mi respiración se acelero un poco más de lo normal, y mi corazón se detuvo. Sabía que algo pasaría esta noche, lo único que rogaba era que no fuera a ser algo de lo que después me arrepintiera. Sentí que algo frio toco mi mejía y mi respiración se corto y el corazón se acelero, pero más rápido, abrí mis ojos y lo mire, estaba allí, junto a mí con una expresión seria. ¿Estaría molesto? O solo estaba siendo amable, para no hacerme sentir mal.

- ¡Bella, viniste! - Sus labios se curvaron, escondiendo una sonrisa, sus manos cayeron a ambos costados de él y volvió a endurecer el rostro.

- Bueno, alguien me dijo que no era tan malo. - Le recordé pausadamente, escogiendo bien mis palabras. – y decidí ver cual es todo este alboroto.

Encogí mis hombros, me mordí el labio y trague saliva, el simplemente sonrió.

- Pero, ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí? Sabias que es la última fila ¿no? - Me pregunto

- Si lo sé, pero la verdad, creo que es por precaución. - Repetí confusa.

Debía de estar alerta ya que todos mis instintos lo estaban.

- Precaución… - dijo él como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste o algo así, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo de la vergüenza. - este ¿puedo sentarme? - Miro hacia mi lado, y sonrió.

- Seguro. - Le confirme, ¿quien no quisiera estar cerca de él? Supongo que George, pero eso no importaba.

Se sentó y lo mire cautelosamente, no podía creer aun que alguien como el existiera. Aun me sentía ansiosa por el presentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo la presencia de Edward me relajaba, el saber que lo tenía a mi par, era algo tan satisfactorio que me hacía sentir mariposas dentro.

La función comenzó al instante, las luces se terminaron de apagar, dejando el teatro completamente oscuro, miraba a duras penas la silueta del rostro de Edward en la oscuridad, las únicas luces que estaban encendidas eran las del frente.

La obra era completamente nueva, jamás la había visto, ni siquiera escuchado, era una obra sin nombre, pero como todos dijeron era muy buena, era graciosa, dramática y romántica.

La noche empezó a transcurrir, el aire acondicionado estaba muy fuerte, exactamente arriba de nosotros, trate de fingir que no me molestaba, haciendo un poco de ficción con mis manos, pero luego empecé a temblar y titiritar con mis dientes y Edward se dio cuenta de eso rápidamente.

- Creo que iré a buscar mi cazadora al dormitorio. - Le musite, con mi voz un poco temblorosa del frio.

- ¡No Bella! Está lloviendo afuera, te mojaras y luego no creo que regreses. - me aseguro.

Apretaba mis labios, para no reírme y levante la vista. Se estaba quitando su cazadora, traía puesto una camisa blanca, que resaltaba su pecho, eso hizo que la sangre subiera por mis mejillas, agradecía que las luces estuvieran casi apagadas para no delatarme. La coloco al alrededor de mi, tenía un olor asombroso, la olisque para poder grabarme aquel olor, estaba bien tibia, parecía como una colchita a mi alrededor, termine de colocármela bien, aunque sus mangas eran largas, me las ingenie para poder hacerlas atrás y tener libre mis manos, sentí las de él frías al rosar mis mejías.

- ¿Gracias, pero tú no tendrás frio?

- No te preocupes por mi Bella estoy bien. Además creo que te queda muy bien ese color azul, te ves encantadora.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y baje la mirada, estaba sonrojada por supuesto.

Paso su brazo por detrás de mis hombros, al principio me sentí incomoda, pero luego me relaje, eso era lo que sentía cuando él me abrazo, una satisfacción inexplicable, me acomode en sus brazos y el frio desapareció, ahora sentía todo lo contrario, mi sangre estaba ardiendo por debajo de mis venas, me olvide de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor

Estuvimos así por un buen rato, la verdad no lo sé con exactitud, no tenia noción del tiempo. De pronto la obra empezó una escena romántica el protagonista le confesaba su amor a su pareja. Teniéndola abrazada en una banca improvisada, eso me hizo captar que casi del mismo modo yo estaba en esa misma situación.

Mire abajo por un momento para acomodar mis ideas y luego sentí la necesidad de mirar a Edward y cuando lo hice el me miraba igual con esa mirada perdida, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y sin pensarlo dos veces sus tibios labios estuvieron sobre los míos, eran suaves y jamás había reaccionado así por alguien, creo que ni él ni yo estábamos preparados para mi respuesta. Porque entrelace mis dedos en su cabello y le devolví el beso, sentía la sangre hirviendo bajo mis labios, luego atraje su rostro más cerca del mío, sus brazos rodearon luego mi cintura, sentía su tibio aliento cuando respiraba. En ese momento que me sentía en las nubes, reaccione, ¿que diablos estaba haciendo? Acaso me estaba volviendo loca, no podía creer. Pensé que ese beso había sido un accidente, pero creo que me pase los limites.

* * *

**_AAAA! que emocion por eso les tengo una sorpresa para el viernes _**

**_Las quiero y dejen sus comments! _**


	8. Recapitulando

**_Lo Siento, de veras que no puede actualizar ayer pero mi compu murio :( y toy con una prestada._**

**_espero que lo comprendan, bueno los dejo con el sig capi! espero que les guste. _**

**Los Pesonajes no me pertenecen, estos son de la Increible Stephanie Meyer solo la Historia es mia**

* * *

**Recapitulando.**

Levante mi rostro y me mire fijamente al espejo, estaba realmente confundida, no sabía cómo explicarlo, lo único que sé es que lo que había pasado esa noche, era algo grave desde mi punto de vista, jamás había estado tan cerca de alguien desde que Jacob estuvo en mi vida pero tampoco había reaccionado de la forma que lo había hecho, solo sé que Edward me había besado y que yo le devolví el beso con fervor.

Regrese a una silla que estaba a la par de Ángela, la mira haciendo una buena cara, aunque sabía que era pésima actriz cuando algo no andaba bien

- ¿Como sigue? ¿Esta Jessica bien? - Le pregunte.

- Mejor creo, pero no se qué fue lo que comió que la tiene de ese modo. - Ella encogió los hombros, pero luego me miro y se rio entre dientes. – entonces ¿tu y Edward…? - vacilo antes de preguntarme

- Entonces nada. Edward y yo somos amigos, nada mas.

Mi vos tembló al decir eso, empecé a recordar lo que había pasado esa noche y como acabe en la enfermería del colegio. Sabia que mi mente no se había controlado, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los míos, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, me aparte casi con brutalidad de su lado mi postura se torno rígida y sin darme cuenta, los dos al mismo tiempo nos disculpamos. Fue tan extraño, pero se que quede en estado de shock y el tampoco quiso decir absolutamente nada. No mire cual había sido su reacción, pero creo que él si supo cual era la mía. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento, no sabía si irme corriendo, o si lo mejor era quedarme con él y fingir que no paso nada (algo que lo considera realmente difícil) o simplemente disfrutar el momento, ya que después de todo me encanto ese beso, lo sentí tan real tan sincero, tan puro, pero sabía que estaba manchado con los pedazos desechos de mi promesa.

Estaba a punto de levantarme, cuando mire una sombra subiendo por las escaleras del teatro, las pude reconocer eran Jessica y Ángela, Jessica se miraba terrible. Como si un tractor le hubiera pasado en cima.

_- ¡Jessica! - Mis palabras eran apenas susurros, pero basto para que ellas me miraran._

Ambas se quedaron sorprendidas de verme en ese lugar, miraron ha mi compañero, y las dos se rieron disimuladamente, aunque Jessica tuvo que hacerlo con un gran esfuerzo. Me puse de mil colores, sentía mi piel hirviendo, así que aparte la mirada de ellas para disimular.

_- ¡Bella! - Musito Ángela sosteniendo a Jessica que por un momento y casi se cae_.

No lo pensé dos veces y me levante para ayudarla, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

_-¿Estas bien, que pasa? - Mi interés se volvió mayor, debía de averiguar que le pasaba y por un momento se me olvido lo que había pasado_.

_- No es nada, solo unos mareos, creo que la comida me cayo pesada. - Explico Jessica, con su rostro pálido._

También recuerdo cuando Edward se acerco para saber que ocurría.

_- ¿Que le ocurre? - Pregunto con interés_.

_- Es solo que se siente un poco indispuesta.- Le explique sin mirarlo a los ojos._

_- Deberían llevarla a la enfermería. _

_- Si eso creo. ._

_- Bueno le diremos a los maestros que pasa, ¿vienes Bella? - Pregunto Ángela con impaciencia._

Por lo menos había encontrado una buena escusa para poder ir a pensar mejor las cosas.

_- Si adelántense, yo ya las alcanzo, solo me despediré. _

No debía de ser del todo descortés, además no quise que él se enojara con migo, así que mejor tome cartas sobre el asunto.

No supe ni por donde comenzar. Así que vacile un poco, espere que las chicas se fueran, para hablar con él, necesitaba dejar en claro las cosas. Ambos salimos del auditorio donde nos encontrábamos y nos fuimos a los pasillos, allí nadie nos oiría.

_- Creo que… tengo que irme. - Mi voz sonaba tímida y un poco quebradiza._

_- Si creo que tu amiga te necesita, pero antes… - vacilo antes de hablar – lamento lo que sucedió hace rato, te debo una gran disculpa, yo no… _

_- No te preocupes sí, no paso nada solo fue un accidente. Creo que es mejor que llevemos una bonita amistad y que nos olvidemos de eso ¿sí_?

Empecé a temblar por dentro al pronunciar esas palabras, tal vez esa era la solución, creer que todo había sido un accidente, pero algo en mi se activo nuevamente, como una especie de interruptor hizo que mi vida tuviera un poco de sentido otra vez.

Mire a Edward a los ojos, tenía una expresión seria, el ceño estaba fruncido, mis palabras y mi tono de voz de seguro lo pillaron con la guardia baja, estaba realmente atónito, creo que no le gusto mucho lo que le dije, pero luego relajo su postura y bajo la mirada y confeso.

_- Si creo que eso será lo mejor, tal vez solo ser... - Suspiro. – amigos. - El extendió la mano._

_- Claro que si. - Trate de mostrar una gran sonrisa, y apreté su mano para sellar nuestro pacto de amistad._

_- Bueno, creo que tienes que irte. - Edward al parecer lucia más relajado, pero su rostro no, mostraba un cierto interés como si su mirada estaba perdida._

_- Si, este… tengo que ver como sigue Jessica. - Solté mi mano de la de el, me di la vuelta ya para salir._

En ese instante recordé que llevaba la cazadora de él, me la empecé a quitar pero sus manos me lo impidieron, se acerco a mi oído por la espalda y me susurro entre dientes.

_- No te la quites, quédatela. Tendrás frio si me la devuelves._

Su aliento rozo mi rostro y me quede perpleja, pero reaccione lo más rápido posible, Ángela y Jessica eran mi prioridad.

_- ¡Esta bien! - Asentí, - pero mañana te la regreso. _

_- ¡Gracias! - Admitió el, con esa pequeña sonrisa escondida._

_- ¡Bueno adiós! - Mi voz sonaba con mas claridad_

Tomo mi mano como de costumbre, y la beso, me quede helada en ese momento, pero rápido reaccione cuando escuche su voz de nuevo.

_- ¡Hasta luego, Bella! - Cuando me soltó lo ultimo que hice fue un ademan con las manos tratando de decir adiós de una forma un poco torpe, tropecé varias veces mientras salía del teatro y alcance a escuchar las risitas por atrás mío, pero no quise voltear._

¿Qué pasaría mañana? ¿O el día siguiente? Que reacción tomaría el y yo después de lo que nos paso? Esas eran cosas que solo el tiempo las aclararía.

Después de un largo tiempo en silencio Ángela era la menos convencida de esa aclaración, y por fin me dijo:

- A mi no me engañas Bella, ¿que hacían los dos solitos, al final del teatro? Yo te guarde un asiento, pero preferiste estar con el, no me enojo, no me mal entiendas, esas oportunidades no se dan todos los días, pero en fin a mi no me vas a negar, que el siente algo por ti, le atraes, es lo que todo el mundo dice, es tan extraño, además los Cullen como ya te habíamos dicho no sociabilizan con nadie, pero tu fuiste la excepción.

Tuve que ponerle mucha atención porque así como hablaba ella de rápido se me hacía a veces difícil seguirle el paso.

Me empujo con el brazo y ambas reímos. Yo sabia que era posible que así fuera, por lo que paso, pero tenia que mostrar mi ignorancia ante ella.

- Pueda ser, pero aun así, creo que como amigos nos llevamos bien. - Esa respuesta no solo se lo hice a ella, sino que a mi también, a esa vocecita en mi interior que me empezaba a susurrar en el fondo que el no solo era ni seria mi amigo.

- Bueno, pero ¿a ti te gusta?

Esa pregunta me hizo temblar.

- Bueno, el es guapo, ¿a quien no le gusta?, tu dijiste que te gustaba. - Le recordé.

- Pero no es lo mismo, tu ya lo conoces por dentro. Así que me imagino que puedes decir si es como me lo imagino, o si es solo un bueno para nada que solo trabaja de niño bonito.

Era muy gracioso ver la expresión de Ángela al momento de remedar a todas las personas, ese sentido del humor la hacia única.

- No la verdad es… es muy amable. - Admití, era verdad era un completo caballero.

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Que mas? ¿Que le gusta? ¿Que no? ¿Le interesa alguien de aquí? - Su interrogatorio comenzó de nuevo.

- La verdad, no hemos conversado mucho de su vida. pero creo que eso se lo preguntas mejor a el.

Intente arreglar mi postura y tratar de acomodar bien la cazadora que había vuelto a esconder mis manos.

- ¿Bella, de donde sacaste esa cazadora? - Abrió su boca de asombro, ella supuso de quien era, así que la saque de esa duda.

- Me la presto Edward, como hacia frio, el no quería que me mojara si salía a buscar la mía en la habitación. - Le explique un poco molesta.

La cara de asombro recorrió su rostro.

- Ya lo sabia era de esperarse. Ves te dije que el estaba interesado en ti.

- De todos modos se la entregare mañana. - Le advertí en caso que intentara, hacer alguna de sus locuras.

- Yo que tu no se la devuelvo, me la quedaría como un recuerdo.

- Lo sabia, supuse que algo así dirías. - Mi risa salió a relucir.

Esa noche no pude dormir de la angustia, no sabia que me estaba pasando, camine en círculos por toda mi habitación para poder buscar la solución mas lógica, pero aun nada, era como si me emocionara lo que me había pasado en ves de tenerme en un estado depresivo.

A la mañana siguiente, me apresure, iba con la mentalidad que tal vez el hubiera olvidado lo de anoche, y que lo hubiera tomado como un accidente. Pasaron las horas volando y cuando entre a la clase de lengua mire que Alice Cullen, estaba sentada con una sonrisa que iluminaba a toda la clase, le devolví la sonrisa, y escuche su voz por primera vez

- ¡Hola Bella! - Su voz era tan angelical, parecía tan inocente.

Me quede muda un momento, ella espero mi respuesta.

- ¡Hola! ¿Como estas? - Le pregunte.

- ¡Bien gracias! Solo quería decirte que Edward estará ausente, regresa en una semana, creo que el sábado, así que me dijo que te recordara de la cazadora.

Eso fue un impacto para mi, una semana sin verlo, eso si que era frustrante, y además el único recuerdo que tenia de el, Alice me lo estaba pidiendo, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para poder decir algo coherente, sin que me delatara.

- ¡Vaya! Pero ¿tienes que llevártela? por que si quieres yo se la puedo entregar, personalmente.

Esperaba una negativa de su parte, pero todo lo contrario, e inclusive note que la misma risa escondida de Edward la tenia ella.

- No, no hay ningún problema, el solo dijo que la cuidaras mucho. - Ella sonrió

El Maestro entro en el salón, así que hice una mueca despidiéndome y fui a sentarme a mi lugar. Me sentía un poco deprimida, no ver a Edward, eso seria algo que me tendría impaciente, pero al mismo tiempo me relajo, me daría más tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas.

No puse atención a la clase, tenia un nudo el estomago y tenia la gran curiosidad de saber porque faltaría a clases, ¿acaso se había arrepentido y necesitaba tiempo también para pensar, o solo era asuntos personales?

Cuando sonó el timbre, estaba a punto de preguntarle a Alice, pero me arrepentí.

Lleve la cazadora a mi habitación, luego me dirigí a la cafetería, entre un tanto pensativa, levante mi mirada para ver la mesa de los Cullen, pero solo estaban las dos bellísimas hermanas. Al parecer todos los hombres no estaban. ¿Para donde se habrán ido?

* * *

:O _¿que habrá pasado con los chicos?_

_Bueno espero actualizar el miercoles, rueguen que eso sea asi porque toda la proxima semana son finales en la U y toy hasta la coronilla de trabajos :S_

_Bueno espero que dejen comments Besos!_


	9. Haciendo Sufrir a Bella

**_Lo siento, lo siento realmente se que me atrase un poco en la publicacion, _**

**_bueno esta bien mucho, pero lo que paso es que a mi Nani (abuela) la tuvieron que operar _**

**_ porque se cayo y ella es una persona muy importante en mi vida, la adoro mucho, asi que no pude publicar, espero que entiendan._**

**_Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo, es segun la mente de Edward, falta uno y espero poder subirlo el miercoles._**

**_Feliz año nuevo y que la pasen super._**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, estos son de Stephanie Meyer lo que me pertenece es la historia. **

* * *

_**Haciendo Sufrir a Bella.**_

Cuando entre en el salón mire a Bella sentada mirando la ventana, me encantaría saber que estaría pensando, pero algo bloqueaba su mente y eso empezaba a frustrarme.

Me acerque hasta donde se encontraba, había un asiento vacio a su lado, su olor me embriagaba, olía realmente bien a esas Fresia que desprendía su cuerpo que me hacían volverme loco; creo que no noto mi presencia cuando me acerque porque yo aun seguía parado allí y ella no se movía.

- ¿está ocupado este asiento? – le pregunte aunque sabía que no, solo quería que esos ojos chocolates se encontraran con los míos y cuando ella se dio la vuelta y me miro fijamente, estos estaban con una luz que me hicieron sentir lleno y completo por dentro, ¡Rayos esto empezaba a preocuparme! ¿Cómo pudo ella meterse tan dentro de mi en unos cuantos días?

- No, no esta ocupado. – me contesto algo nerviosa, empezaba a conocer cada sonrojo y sabia que estaba intentando ocultarlo, pero se miraba realmente adorable.

- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy Bella? – sabia que era muy pronto para el interrogatorio pero no podía dejar de escuchar su voz.

- Bien. – me contesto como queriendo formular la pregunta correcta en su cabeza. - Y tú ¿cómo te encuentras hoy? Al parecer te ves mucho mejor. – pero no estaba preparado para esa respuesta, por lo que me intranquilice un poco, no podía dejar de reprenderme lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

- Si la verdad, estoy muy bien. No me duele, pero… - vacile por unos instantes, me sentía algo contrariado, recordé entonces que no me había comportado tan bien anoche con ella, sabia que mi estado de animo no había sido el mejor. – te debo una disculpa, es que siento que fui muy grosero ayer en la noche. – le dije con cautela.

- No te preocupes, no lo tome a mal, al contrario, sabia que debías de descansar así que supuse que era por eso, pero no lo tome como una grosería.

Me aseguro, se miraba muy tranquila y eso me alivio porque yo creo que por un momento dude si ella se había enojado o no, pero mi niña era muy razonable, demasiado para mi parecer. Iba a empezar a decir algo pero en ese momento el Prof. Hammond entro en el salón de clases. Interrumpiendo mi conversación con Bella Dwyer.

Podía sentir alguna sensaciones que causaba en Bella, se sonrojaba y se miraba algo emocionada, esperaba que de verdad fueran por mi y que no me estuviera haciendo ilusiones de las cuales me arrepentiría. Yo seria su nuevo compañero de salón, eso era realmente genial, aquí podría enseñarle que bueno era en esta clase.

- Vaya al parecer lo tenemos de regreso Sr. Cullen. ¡Bienvenido!

Me dijo el Sr. Hammond sabia que el tenia gran respeto a mi familia y a mi se notaba por su tono de voz, aunque eso me incomodaba un poco, detestaba ser el centro de atención.

- ¡Gracias! Es un placer estar de vuelta profesor. – conteste, pero pude jurar que a mi lado Bella dio un suspiro y esbozo una sonrisa oculta, yo la mire y creo que se avergonzó al instante por lo que acomodo su postura, cuando el Sr. Hammond se dio vuelta al pizarrón para empezar la clase le pregunte.

- ¿Que? – se notaba que no esperaba alguna pregunta, pero me gustaba sus gestos

- Nada - Me dijo con un pequeño ladeo de cabeza.

La mire y no podía creer que fuera pésima mentirosa, eso me gustaba por lo menos sabia que ella no me mentiría en un futuro por lo que emití una pequeña sonrisa.

- Eres muy interesante en este aspecto. - Le dijo antes que comenzara a hablar el Sr. Hammond.

Creo que eso la dejo pensativa. Pero era la verdad porque nunca había conocido a una chica tan interesante como Bella en toda mi vida, todas las demás eran demasiado superficiales y me gustaba que mi Bells no fuera asi.

Sentía que Bella se sentía algo incomoda, no sabia porque pero para mi también lo era y es que no podía concentrarme cuando el Sr. Hammond hablaba, era tan extraño este sentimiento.

Paso la primera hora de clases y nos faltaban aun dos, para mi el tiempo pasaba lenta y alegremente porque no quería que se acabara saber que los jueves y viernes la pasaría asi, creo que después de vivir tantos años era la mejor noticia recibida. Me sentía tan protector sobre Bella, como si fuera una obligación cuidarla, no podía seguirme engañando tenia que ser realista, Bella me empezaba a gustar y mucho, mas que cualquier otra cosa y quería saber absolutamente todo de ella, tenia que encontrar la forma que asi sucediera.

Nos miramos de ves en cuando ella sonreía yo le deolvia la sonrisa, ella me miraba de forma divertida e igual yo, creo que quien nos miraba pensaba que estábamos jugando, y era verdad las voces se arrinconaban en mi cabeza, con murmullos y susurros tanto positivos como negativos, podía sentirlos, pero no les tomaba la suficiente atención, mi atención solo estaba en una persona, que era dueña de esa sonrisa timida y encantadora, con esos ojos chocolates que eran profundo, tanto que podía ver su alma, pura y buena, tenia la necesidad de preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no pude, porque no quería que se notara tanto mi interés, eso no era bueno porque podía poner en peligro a mi familia.

¿de que podría preguntarle sin que fuera tan personal la cosa? Como para que ella me preguntara algo similar y no tuviera que mentirle. Entonces enpece a escuchar a varios chicos pensando en la noche de teatro de esa noche, entonces me entro la curiosidad si Bella iria y le pregunte.

- Así que ¿vas a ir al teatro hoy por la noche? – pero creo que sus ojos me lo dijeron todos, me miraban como platos, creo que su hermosa cara era un poema, era como si no esperase que le preguntase eso.

- Bueno yo… - note que vacilo para darme una respuesta respuesta, creo que no sabia que contestarme. – la verdad no lo se, jamás he ido a un teatro, es que no me llama mucho la atención. – como dije era la chica mas interesante que había conocido.

- ¿No te llama la atención? ¿Y tu crees que alguna de estas personas le interesaría ir, si no fuera el mejor? – quería saber porque no le gustaba ir,había escuchado en la cabeza de Angela que Bella no era mucho para los eventos sociales, pero una noche de teatro no podía ser tan malo.

Pareció que analizaba un poco, esperaba que fuera, se la iba pasar muy bien.

- Bueno en eso tienes razón. – me dijo, pero volvió a vacilar un poco – lo pensare no me he decidido aun.

Creo que seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Por si te interesa yo iré. Es muy divertido. – Le asegure, quería que tuviese su confianza en mi.

ambos reímos al mismo tiempo, era escuchar a miles de angeles cuando ella reia.

- Si seguro. – Me contesto algo sarcastica.

- Vamos Bella no va a ser tan malo. No creo que te vayas a aburrir. Pero tampoco quiero presionarte. – se me había olvidado el no presionar, tampoco la quería obligar a hacer algo que no quisiera.

- No lo se, lo debo de pensar dos veces antes de decir que si.

Hizo un gesto levantando sus hombros en gesto de desinteres, por lo que me di por vencido.

Cuando iba a cambiar de tema el Sr. Hammond nos interrumpió dándonos un anuncio, pero pude ver de lo que se trataba y creo que a Bella no le iba a gustar para nada.

- Bueno alumnos como saben, hoy habrá una noche de teatro, espero que todos vayan, será muy divertido y también habrán sorpresa. Por eso la rectora nos ha pedido a cada profesor que incluyamos la ida, como parte de su acumulativo. Así que prácticamente es obligatorio.

- ¡Genial! Vaya al parecer si voy. Alguien acaba de acomodar mi agenda. - Refunfuño. Se miraba realmente molesta, creo que de verdad no quería ir

Mire como coloco sus manos en la cabeza moviéndolas de un lado a otro, me sentía realmente impotente, por que de por si no podía leer su mente y para colmo se miraba como si estaba luchado con algún sentimiento en su interior

- Vaya de verdad no quieres ir. ¿Pasa algo con los teatros? – le pregunte concentrando toda mi atención en ella, tenia que saber porque era esta actitud.

- No, no es eso, es solo que no me gustan los eventos sociales, no soy mucha para esas cosas. Es que me traen malos recuerdos.

Susurro y su mente la llevo a otro lugar, aunque no la pudiera ver, también conocía los gestos que hacían las personas cuando se sumergían en sus pensamientos porque cerro los ojos y no pude aguantar mas y preguntarle.

- ¿Es que te hicieron algo o…? – entonces creo que se animo a contarme.

- No, no es eso, es solo que… es complicado. – esa para mi no era una respuesta, jamás me había sentido asi, entonce tuve que seguir presionando, no podía ser que mi angel se sintiera tan mal ¿o si? .

- Creo que puedo entenderlo. - Le dije con una voz que mostraba seriedad.

- Es que cuando… - Bella comenzó a vacilar, volvío a cerrar sus hermosos ojitos y creo que no estaba preparado para lo que escuche de sus labios. – mi mamá y mis hermanos murieron, una noche hace algunos meses y yo no estaba con ellos por que me encontraba en una estúpida fiesta, donde me paso de todo. así que ni siquiera pude decirles adiós. - "Edward ¿puedes ser mas estúpido?" me reprendía a mi mismo, sentía como el corazón de Bella palpitaba a mil por hora y su respiración era un fuerte jadeo, pero me odie a mi mismo cuando mire como sus ojitos resaltaban esas pequeñas lagrimas que hicieron que mi interior se estremeciera de dolor.

- Lo lamento no quería… - empece a balbucear y me sentía tan culpable por lo ocurrido.

Bella me miro algo asustada y se levanto de golpe sin pedirle permiso al maestro.

- No – me dijo como deteniéndome de lo que estaba diciendo. - estoy bien. – me aseguro quitando las lagrimas de sus ojos, intento regular su respiración y creo que estaba también pensando en lo que me diría. Me tense cuando escuche los murmullos de los demás alumnos.

"Bella esta llorando ¿Qué le habrá dicho Cullen?" se preguntaban varias personas. El Sr. Hammond lo noto, y nos dijo.

- Bella, Edward, ¿pasa algo? –pero al mismo tiempo pensó "Edward Cullen hizo llorar a una chica y es a la Srta. Dwyer, esto si que Jamas lo había visto" no quería que pensaran tampoco que era un bravucon con las mujeres y menos con la única que empezaba a interesarme, tenia que planear algo porque sino estarían hablando mucho tiempo de mi y eso no me convenia ni a mi ni a mi familia, solo espero que Jasper no se entere, si no es que ya lo hizo.

- Solo creo que Bella no se siente bien, tal vez si… - no me dejo terminar la palabra pero creo que eso le quito algo de la cabeza indebido, aunque por mi culpa Bella se había puesto a llorar.

- Salgan les doy autorización. – Nos dijo el Sr. Hammond abriéndonos la puerta "sabia que una persona como el no podía hacerle eso a alguien como Bella" dijo para si por lo que di un respiro, pero aun no estaba del todo tranquilo por mi incidente con Bella.

- ¿Vamos Bella? - le pregunte extendiéndole la mano, los murmullos taladraron mi cabeza, pero no me importo cuando sentí la mano de ella rozar con la mia, es sensación la había sentido la noche anterior y fue la mas increíble de todas y otra vez volvia a hacerse presente solo que con mas intensidad. Pero esos ojitos tristes me tenían realmente descompuesto, jamás había intentado saber la vida de alguien y creo que esta vez me exedi un poquito al intentar que Bella me dijera algo.

Bella rompió el contacto de nuestras manos y frunci el ceño pero creo que ella no lo noto, tomo sus cosas y mire que se acerco lentamente, se coloco a la altura de mi oído y me susurro suavemente.

- No te preocupes estoy bien, no es tu culpa. – creo que estaba intentando ser amable pero no podía, yo en mi naturaleza era demasiado egoísta y el tan solo saber que ella sufrió por mi culpa, pues hacia que quisiera que nada la hiciera sufrir ni siquiera yo mismo.

- Vamos. - Le insistí.

Cuando salimos todas las miradas estaban sobre nosotros y pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla, pero creo que no le importo mucho. Pensé en llevarla a un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar tranquilos y asi pedirle una disculpa, la lleve hasta un lugar cerca de la cafetería, nos sentamos en la grama, generalmente yo no hacia estas cosas y era la primera vez que se me ocurria y para mi sorpresa fue con una humana, no pero Bella no era cualquier humana debía recordar que ella era diferente, por eso había llamado mi atención. Al cabo de unos minutos sentados, me anime a romper el silencio.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? - Le pregunte, sin mirarla aun a los ojos.

- Si. – me contesto algo timida en su voz.

- No debí haberte preguntado, lo lamento. – me disculpe, aunque me seguía sintiendo culpable, me anime a mirarla y pude encontrarme con esos ojos que me miraban algo confundidos, pero ya no se miraba la tristeza que antes existía en ellos.

- No te pongas triste Edward. – me dijo con la voz mas calmada, creo que ya estaba tranquila. - es solo que jamás le había confesado esto a nadie. Es que veras, mis padres se…

No podía dejar que me contara algo tan personal, porque sabía que había muerte implicada en ello y sea como sea, eso la haría volver a llorar y no me lo iba a permitir además ¿Quién era yo para que ella me contara algo tan privado? Si como ella lo había dicho jamás se lo había contado a nadie, por lo que coloque un dedo en su boca, sentía sus carnosos labios suaves a mi tacto y pensé en devorármelos al instante pero tenia que enfocar prioridades.

- No tienes que explicarme nada, si no quieres. - Le dijo apenas audible, tenia que controlarme.

Por lo que quite lentamente el dedo de su boca, pero no pude apartarme de su tacto por lo que coloque mis dedos en su mejilla, Dios ¿podía existir alguien tan perfecta como ella? La respuesta era si ella existía y ahora estaba en mi vida.

Su carita parecía algo confusa sus ojos me taladraban como queriendo encontrar algo en los míos, moría saber por lo que pesaba, pero no podía. Mientras ella permanecía pensativa, yo amaba sentir su suave piel con la mía era algo alucinante para mi porque jamás había estado así de cerca de una humana.

- ¡Gracias! – me dijo después de todo aunque yo no comprendi porque el agradecimiento.

- ¿Gracias, Porque? – Pregunte algo confundido.

- Por tratar de no hacerme sufrir. – solto, sentí que algo dentro se incorporo, ¿Cómo podría hacerle daño? Yo era incapaz, aunque ya la había hecho llorar, desde ahora velaría por su bien, no iba a permitir que algo le hiciera daño

Entonces un movimiento me tomo de improviso y sentí un pequeño toque en mi mejilla y mire que era su tierna mano y me estaba empezando a sentir algo extraño, el estar con ella se me hacia fácil, bueno aunque su sangre corria por todo su cuerpo, llamándome como lo hacia siempre que estaba cerca de un humano, pero no le podía poner atención, porque lo que me estaba pasando en ese momento, era algo que nunca pensé que me pasaría, ahora sabia y comprendía los sentimientos de los chicos hacia alice y rosalie porque la verdad era que no se tenia palabras cuando encontrabas a la persona adecuada, por lo que rogaba que Bella lo fuera.

Le di una sonrisa y tome su mano dándole un suave beso, sentí como su corazón se acelero como un colibrí. Ella me miraba con la misma sonrisa, pero de un momento a otro sentí que se tenso y me miro casi con cara de horror ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿se habría asustado? Porque sentí como se estremeció y rápidamente aparto su mano de la mía, no me decía nada solo se quedaba mirando un buen rato.

- ¿Bella, estas bien? – le pregunte pero ella no contestaba entonces coloque mis manos en su hombro para que reaccionara, pero no lo hacia por lo que use un poco de fuerza para moverla y que reaccionara.

Me miro, creo que miro en mi lo desconcertado que estaba y luego vi sus ojos que estaban volviéndose a empañar ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Porque mi bells estaba llorando, pero cuando le iba a preguntar hizo algo que me dejo mas sorprendido y que puso a prueba todo mi autocontrol, porque se abalanzo contra mí abrazándome, creo que lo hizo apar que no la mirara llorar yo le devolví el abrazo un poco vacilante y yo que pensé que con el tacto de mi mano en su rostro tenia para toda la semana. Ese había sido un paso importante, pero esto había sido saltar todo un abismo y llegar al otro lado a salvo. Cuando ya me sentí mas en confianza no pude mas y la apreté mas a mi pecho, sentía que el mundo se había detenido en ese instante, que estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, pero Bella seguía sollozando y yo no podía saber que era lo que la tenia de esa forma.

- ¡Edward! Lo lamento. -Me dijo aun abrazándome, yo no entendía nada, solo podía confiar en que ella no intentaría alejarse de mi.

Sabia que algo no andaba bien, tenerla entre mis brazos creo que hizo que se tranquilizase, no quería decir nada, solo podía abrazarla y consolarla de lo que fuera que la estuviera atormentando, alguna solución debía de haber para eso. Bella se fue apartando poco a poco y por fin dijo

- Lamento, mucho lo que paso esta tarde. No era justo que…

- No digas nada Bella, no es tu culpa, no debes de sentirte mal. – mi voz salió un poco fría y dura, no quería que se echase la culpa de nada, creo mi ceño estaba fruncido cuando me levante de la grama.

Me imito y espero a que yo dijese algo, tenia miles de preguntas, pero si no quería que ella siguiera sufriendo tendría que limitarme a callar.

- ¿Lista para volver a tu cuarto? creo que debes de descansar. – le pregunte mas relajado y cambiando un poco mi postura, tenia que hacer todo lo posible porque ella se sintiera bien.

- Lo estoy. - Me dijo con una sonrisa, que me ilumino a mi también, era una belleza verla sonreír de la forma que lo hacia.

Creo que se sentía mucho mejor, pero pensé en una solución que también le iba a encantar y tal vez la pondría de buen humor.

- Bueno creo que será mejor que no vayas hoy en la noche, puedes excusarte con una nota de enfermería. – le conteste acomodándome la cazadora, era lo bueno de tener una amiga vampiro allí. Solo era usar bien tus influencias.

- No – me contesto y yo me quede asombrado. - será mejor que vaya, además debo de averiguar porque todos están tan interesados en eso. – su respuesta no se parecía en nada a la que esperaba, pero no me importo, porque ella iria, sus hombros se encogieron y supuse que lo hizo para restarle importancia.

- Vaya como dije eres, la mujer mas interesante que eh conocido. – le dije dándole una sonrisa la cual ella me devolvió.

Pasamos por los pasillos para ir a su habitación, creo que se sentía un poco mejor ya que de vez en cuando la miraba y sus ojos volvían a brillar. Aunque nuestro recorrido fue la mayor parte en silencio de nuestra parte, pasábamos por las aulas, y pude escuchar en una de ellas los pensamientos de Emmett que estaba en el salón de música "Eddie creo que estarás en problemas" me decía algo divertido por lo que yo solo levante la ceja y sonreí, creo que valía la pena estarlo, si tan solo fuera por estar mas tiempo con Bella, haría cualquier sacrificio.

Llegamos al pasillo de mi habitación, sabia que m recorrido con Bella llegaba a su fin, sentí como su corazón palpitaba ferviente en su pecho, no sabia exactamente porque. Pero no quería dejar de mirarla así que le pregunte.

- Bueno te veré luego… - sabia que mi voz no había sido del todo convencida.

- Seguro.

Mire a Bella algo inquieta, aunque ella intentaba pasar algo inmóvil, no sabia que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

- Bueno, hasta entonces. – mire como se acerco vacilante pero puso su rostro enfrente del mío, puedo decir que me sentía algo extraño de tenerla tan cerca, no sabia que hacer, por lo que no me moví ni un centímetro pero no podía apartar mi mirada de el.

Sentí como dejo de respirar y Bella se inclino para poder colocar sus labios en mi mejilla. Me sentía de una forma que era muy difícil explicar con palabras, sentía como su corazón latía desembocado, no quería que este momento acabara, pero todo tenia que acabar en cualquier momento, porque ella se aparto lentamente y me miro como tratando de ver lo que mi rostro mostraba. Respire para tranquilizarme por dentro, se había apartado pero no lo suficiente para poder sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los míos, Diablos ¿Qué estoy pensando?

- Hasta entonces. ¡Que descanses! - vi como se aturdió y parpadeo, no sabia como descifrar esos gestos pero me gustaba. Me empecé a alejar pero antes de terminar de alejarme completamente tome su mano y coloque un beso sobre su suave y sedosa piel que olía a fresías.

Mire que bella no se movía y me miraba algo deslumbrada me atrevería a decir. Yo le sonreí y ella me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa. Bella se soltó y mire como su figura se perdía atreves de la puerta.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a irme para la casa, donde me esperaba una jauría de personas algunas enojadas y otras llenas de preguntas, lo único que rezaba en ese momento era que Bella fuera a la noche de teatro, quería tener otra oportunidad para poder estar cerca de ella. Para eso le pediría el consejo a mi querida Hermana Alice, seguramente ella sabia si asistiria o no.

* * *

_**¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? **_

_**espero que si Feliz Año nuevo, nos vamos a seguir leyendo hasta el año entrante **_

_**Un Beso y cuidence mucho...**_

_**espero que dejen rws!  
**_


	10. Algo Nuevo

**_Hola Chicas, primero que todo Feliz Año! _**

**_espero que todas sus metas se lleguen a cumplir._**

**_Bueno se que no tengo excusa y no la dare, el tiempo es algo muy preciado y lastimosamente no he tenido mucho de el, _**

**_pero aqui esta el cap. terminado, espero que les guste y el prox desde ahorita les aviso que sera de Edward. _**

**_bueno un Beso y Abrazo a la distancia._**

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de SM solo la trama de la historia es mia**

* * *

_**Algo Nuevo.**_

_**Edward POV.**_

- ¡Alice! – exclame cuando entre a la casa, estaba realmente emocionado.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, es que simplemente no lo puedo creer, te has pasado hoy. – me dijo Alice saltando sobre mi y dándome un abrazo.

- No se que es lo que me pasa hermanita, pero aunque me asusta, sé que me está matando de la ansiedad. – le confesé.

- No te preocupes tu cara te delata hermanito. – se burlo Alice, pero no me importaba, sabia que era cierto.

- Entonces tu sabes mi pregunta. – le dije mirándola, pero ella me miro algo triste.

- Edward, la verdad no se que es lo que pasa con ella o conmigo, pero no puedo ver ciertas decisiones, es muy raro, es como si viera su futuro todo incierto, como si algo la cubriera, no se, eso es lo que creo que preocupa a Jasper. – me dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Si, en eso tienes razón. – me quede pensativo, se supone que esto me debería de preocupar, pero no lo hacia, jamás había conocido a alguien que pudiera ser inmune a varios de nuestros poderes, pero aun así, no me hacia ni frio ni calor.

"Edward Cullen, estas perdiendo la cabeza realmente" – me ataco Jasper bajando las gradas y seguidos de los demás.

- ¿te has divertido Edward? – me pregunto Emmett igual de bufón que siempre.

- No, la verdad me lo he pasado de lo mejor. – le conteste tranquilo.

"Espérate, siéntate y relájate, para el Sermón que te dará Jasper" – me aconsejo, pero aun seguía bufándose, como si se riera de la situación.

- Edward, debes alejarte de ella, es demasiado extraña, no lo vez estas poniendo en riesgo a nuestra familia, entiende Bella, no es normal. – me dijo Jasper algo frustrado, sabía que en el pasado mucha gente había traicionado su confianza y por eso no tenía el más mínimo grado de confianza sobre Bella.

- Jasper, yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero no pienso alejarme de Bella, ella está empezando a formar algo muy…

- ¿entonces piensas arriesgar a nuestra familia por una Humana? – me pregunto Rosalie cruzada de Brazos.

- No, se que no la arriesgare, pero no me pidan que me aleje de ella porque no lo voy a hacer. – les dije dejando bien claras las reglas del juego.

- Esto es un error, jamás tuvimos que volver, tal vez Carlisle se equivoco en mandarnos aqui. – dijo Rosalie algo confundida lo podía ver en su mente.

- Chicos, Carlisle no se a equivocado en nada, lo único que ustedes deben de saber, es que lo hecho, hecho esta, yo solo puedo ver el futuro e intentar cambiarlo si las cosas se ven mal, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado, lo único que puedo hacer es olvidarlo. – dijo Alice intentando calmar el ambiente. "Hermanito no quiero que peleen por favor" me pidió en su mente, sabía que Alice amaba a Jasper, pero también me quería como Hermano de ella que era.-

- Escuchen, les propongo que voy a averiguar todo sobre ella, veré cual fue su pasado y dependiendo de eso, pues yo tomare una decisión. – les propuse.

- Solo espero que no te equivoques Edward. – me advirtió Jasper.

Después de esta pequeña reunión familiar por así decirlo, me fui a mi habitación y me puse a pensar en las palabras de cada uno de mi familia, ellos habían estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo, por lo que no entendía como Bella pudo entrar tan fácil.

Me arregle para ir al teatro, sabia que el salón estaría lleno de estudiantes, pero de todos solo había una que era la que me interesaba. Esos ojos chocolates habían penetrado en el fondo de mi cuerpo, había despertado cada fibra de mi, cada centímetro de mi cabeza, pensar en ella hacia que los pensamientos de los demás pasasen a un segundo plano.

Cuando baje mire que todos ya estaban listos, Alice iba agarrada de la mano de Jasper, quien se miraba un poco tenso, pero al mismo tiempo sus pensamientos eran de lo bien que se pensaba pasarla con Alice en el teatro. Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, Emmett la tenia sentada en su regazo, lo que hacia que Rosalie estuviera recostada, colocando su cabeza en su cuello, prefería bloquear los pensamientos.

- ¿Listo hermanito? – me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa.

- Si Alice, ya estoy listo. – le conteste agarrando mi abrigo.

- Antes de salir, tengo que comunicarles acerca de algo, hable con Carlisle, y quiere que salgamos mañana mismo para Alaska, dice que necesita revisarte el mismo. – me dijo Jasper yo puse mala cara, ¿irme? Pero dejaría a Bella sola.

- ¿Por qué se supone que me tiene que revisar? – le pregunte algo enojado.

- Edward no te pongas así, es que Carlisle tiene temor que La Tua Cantante te haya hecho daño. – me intento calmar Rosalie.

- Mira Edward, no queremos que esto se haga mas grande de lo que es, por lo que amablemente te lo pedimos, además de paso averiguaremos algo de tu querida Bella. – dijo Emmett levantándose del asiento y acercándose con Rosalie a nosotros.

Lo analice un poco, sabia que Carlisle se preocuparía por ver como estaba y no digamos Esme quien había sido como una madre para mi todos estos años, además creo que Jasper no me iba a dejar tranquila hasta que les diera pruebas que Bella no era un peligro para la familia, tal vez solo tal vez ellos empezaran a quererla.

- Esta bien, dile a Carlisle que iré, pero regresaremos en una semana, no mas. – les advertí.

- No te preocupes, yo he visto que regresas el día de su cumpleaños. - me dijo Alice guiñándome el ojo.

Era cierto en una semana mi Bella cumplía años, tenia que hacerle algo especial, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

- Bueno si ya todo esta hablado, lo mejor será que nos apresuremos, no queremos llegar tarde. – Dijo Emmett, mirándome con una sonrisa malévola.

Todos salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al teatro, esperaba que Bella estuviera en un lugar visible, no tenia mucha esperanza sentarme con ella, me frustraba que Alice no pudiera ver muchas cosas de su vida, aunque eso era normal para la vida humana, siempre esperar lo inesperado, pero para mi que era un vampiro y acostumbrado a ver lo que pensaba mi Hermana Alice en el futro, se me hacia algo difícil adaptarme a este cambio.

En la entrada estaban el Sr. Molina y el Sr. Hammond, quienes al mirarnos, cambiaron su postura y nos miraron con una grata sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas Noches! – Saludamos todos al unisonó.

- ¡Buenas Noches! – contestaron ambos

"El joven Edward vino, me pregunto ¿Cómo habrá hecho para que la Srta. Dwyer haya venido?, supongo que fue por el ¿no?" decía la Mente del Sr. Hammond, me supuse que dijo eso, por el incidente de esta tarde, además porque yo fui el ultimo que estuvo con ella.

- Espero que disfruten de la función. – nos deseo el Sr. Molina.

- Tambien esperamos que así sea. – contesto Jasper, igual de amable como siempre.

Cuando entre pude sentir el olor de Isabella, ese olor se había vuelto inconfundible. No me fije que me había detenido y que mis hermanos ya habían entrado en el interior del teatro.

"Edward, tu Bella esta al final del teatro, no te preocupes por nosotros" me dijo Alice desde su mente.

"Solo no vayas a hacer algo estúpido Edward" me dijo Jasper, y pude ver la imagen de Bella en su mente.

Entre en el teatro en el cual mire como todos los alumnos estaban sentados en las sillas de enfrente, entonces escuche una respiración acelerada y un corazón que conocía a la perfección sus latidos, aunque en este caso estaba palpitando mas rápido, hasta que se sentía como si se hubiera detenido de golpe por así decirlo, me voltee y allí estaba, sentada en las ultimas filas del teatro y con sus ojitos cerrados, las luces estaban casi apagadas, solo daban una tenue luz pero yo podía verla claramente.

Me acerque titubeante y en un impulso coloque mis manos en su mejia y me imagine como iba a ser esta semana sin ella, creo que iba a ser lo mas difícil. Escuche como su respiración se corto y abrió sus hermosos ojos mirándome algo sorprendidos.

- ¡Bella, viniste! – exclame, una sonrisa se curvo por mis labios, aparte mis manos de ella no quería que se sintiese incomoda.

- Bueno, alguien me dijo que no era tan malo. - me dijo algo despacio y pude notar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos – y decidí ver cual es todo este alboroto.

Encogio sus hombros, e hizo algo que me hizo dar un pequeño gemido pero que ella no lo noto, se mordió el labio y me sonrió, definitivamente ella tenia algo que yo no podía controlar.

- Pero, ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí? Sabias que es la última fila ¿no? – Le pregunte levantándole una ceja.

- Si lo sé, pero la verdad, creo que es por precaución. – Bella me miro algo confusa.

- Precaución… - le conteste algo irónico, sus mejillas se prendieron en un rojo intenso que me fascinó. Creo que no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo y estaba muy alerta, eso la verdad me sorprendió un poco. - este ¿puedo sentarme? – Le pregunte con cautela, pero le ofrecí una sonrisa.

- Seguro. – me contesto, y después volteo a otro lugar como pensando algo, pero después movió su cabeza, para quitar ese pensamiento, bueno eso creo, la mayoría de las personas actúan así cuando quieren olvidar un pensamiento.

Me senté a su lado, Bella no me miraba desde que lo había hecho y sentía en ella un poco de ansiedad. Yo estaba algo relajado, pero entonces los pensamientos de Jasper me confundieron.

"Dios Edward, esta chica esta poniendo mis nervios de punta, es como si presintiera que algo va a pasar" – me decía y sentía como envió una ola de tranquilidad en el teatro, eso era una de las ventajas de Jasper con el uso de su don, pero al mismo tiempo me intrigo, saber que era lo que presentía Bella.

La función dio comienzo y todas las luces se apagaron, pero yo podía ver a Bella aunque fuera de reojo.

Como en otras veces la obra era completamente nueva, mire como Bella estaba emocionada y atenta miraba la obra. Lentamente la noche empezó a desarrollarse, y entonces me fije que Bella empezaba a sentir frio, intento ocultarlo, pero no pudo al momento que sus dientes empezaron a castañar yo di una sonrisita por debajo, para que no se diera cuenta, pero creo que noto que me había percatado de que tenia frio.

- Creo que iré a buscar mi cazadora al dormitorio. – dijo temblando, entonces mi mente se activo "si se va no regresa edward" me dije a mi mismo.

Tenia que darle alguna excusa, entonces me acorde que yo llevaba mi abrigo y que una de las ventajas que fuera vampiro era que eso no me afectaba.

- ¡No Bella! Está lloviendo afuera, te mojaras y luego no creo que regreses. – le dije en un intento por detenerla.

Ella apretaba sus labios y me miro, entonces me empecé a quitar la cazadora que llevaba para dársela, Bella no apartaba la mirada de mi y entonces pude notar como sus mejillas se prendían de rojo otra vez ¿Por qué se avergonzaría así? Me pregunte, después coloque la cazadora a su alrededor, Bella se la termino de colocar con una sonrisa, entonces libero sus manitas de las mangas yo le ayude a eso, pero entonces recordé que mis manos estaban frias e hicieron contacto, Bella lo descubrió y me reprendí a mi mismo por eso.

- ¿Gracias, pero tú no tendrás frio? – me dijo, pero yo sabia que no iba a molestarme el frio, pero si su expresión de aflicción.

- No te preocupes por mi Bella estoy bien. Además creo que te queda muy bien ese color azul, te ves encantadora.

Le conteste, diciéndole también lo que mi mente pensaba, bajo la mirada y también sus mejillas volvieron a resaltar. En un impulso pase mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, jamás había hecho esto pero, no podía evitar sentirme cerca de ella, necesitaba sentirla así como estábamos ahorita, que todo su aroma y su calor me embargaban, note que al principio irguió su cuerpo, pero creo que fue porque la tome por sorpresa, porque después se quedo muy relajada, inclusive ella se acomodo en mis brazos, lo que me hacia sentir que la podía proteger de cualquier cosa, que ella en mis brazos no le pasaría nada, no me importaba nada, ni siquiera la dichosa obra.

Mire que Alice volteo y me miro con una mirada cómplice y emocionada, "no tienes idea de lo lindos que se ven juntos" me dije a lo que yo di una sonrisa, los comentarios de Jasper y Rosalie decidí dejarlos de lado, no pensaba calentarme la cabeza por eso.

Mire como Bella bajo la mirada, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente, pero después me miro fijamente, sentía como su mirada me traspasaba hasta el alma, entonces hice algo que pensé que jamás haría en mi vida, tome el rostro de Bella y acerque mis labios a los de ella, solo sentí que algo me dejaba vulnerable en ese momento perdí todo en ese beso, estaba dispuesto a alejarme de ella, tal vez pedirle una disculpa, pero no me espere su respuesta cando ella entrelazo sus dedos en mi cabello y me devolvió el beso fervientemente, sentía como sus cálidos labios se amoldaban a los míos, su sabor era inimaginable, me estaba volviendo loco, nunca pensé que un beso provocara todo eso, atrajo mi rostro hacia ella, estaba perdiendo mi autocontrol, tome su cintura, para atraerla hacia mi, pensaba tenerla lo mas cerca de mi para siempre, sabía que estaba en un lugar publico pero eso me importaba poco de todas formas, Bella era mía, no podia dejarla ir tan facil, definitivamente mis sentimientos hacia ella estaban creciendo cada vez mas, no podia evitarlo, sabia que no podia tampoco actuar con tanta fuerza, lo cual me estaba costando un mundo, por el hecho que tenia mis pensamientos de cabeza, mis pensamientos como vampiro me decian que la tenia que reclamar como mia y llegar al fin inclusive su sangre se acumulaba en su yugular en ese momento, por lo que la sed se mezclo con el deseo, pero mi lado humano que aunque quedaba muy dentro existia aun, me decia que no podia cometer ese error, porque ella era lo mas valioso que iba a tener en la vida, por lo que me deje llevar por ese lado.

Seguíamos fundidos en ese beso, cuando la sentí tensarse y entonces ella se aparto casi con brusquedad de mi, creo que me había pasado de los limites.

- ¡Lo siento! – contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

La mire detenidamente, creo que esta no era la forma de hacer las cosas, porque miraba a Bella con ganas de salir corriendo.

"Estas LOCO Edward, se supone que debes controlarte, Dios puedo sentir como estas desde aquí" – me gritaba Jasper internamente.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando mire que ella se empezó a levantar y miro hacia el pasillo, yo también me percate que eran Jessica y Ángela.

- ¡Jessica! – susurro Bella, entonces ellas levantaron la mirada hacia nosotros, estaban realmente sorprendidas de ver a Bella en el teatro.

"Bella vino a la función no lo puedo creer y con Edward Cullen" exclamo emocionada Ángela "Diablos es Edward Cullen y esta con Isabella, y yo con estas ganas de Vomitar" se reprendió Jessica a si misma. Entonces ellas se miraron mutuamente y esbozaron una sonrisa. Entonces sabia que Jessica estaba realmente mal. Mire a Bella y ella estaba apenada por como nos habían encontrado se le notaba en sus mejillas, aunque agradecia que hubieran llegado después de nuestro beso, ahora lo único que me quedaba claro es que no tendría la fuerza suficiente para estar lejos de ella.

- ¡Bella!- Ángela estaba sosteniendo a Jessica quien se tambaleo perdiendo el equilibrio.

Bella se acerco rápidamente para ayudarlas, podía ver en su rostro la preocupación gravada como en piedra.

- ¿Estas bien, que pasa? – incluso al mencionar esas palabras se le notaba.

- No es nada, solo unos mareos, creo que la comida me cayo pesada. - Explico Jessica, casi pálida. "por favor que no vaya a vomitar, que pena" Pensó ella para si.

Me acerque para asegurarme que era lo que pasaba, aunque por lo que podía leer en su mente, obviamente tendría que estar en al enfermería.

- ¿Que le ocurre? – Pregunte cortésmente .

- Es solo que se siente un poco indispuesta. – Me contesto Bella sin mirarme a los ojos, lo que me partió el alma.

- Deberían llevarla a la enfermería. – le conteste algo desanimado.

- Si eso creo. .

- Bueno le diremos a los maestros que pasa, ¿vienes Bella? – le Pregunto Ángela. "Creo que lo mejor será que Bella me empiece a explicar que es lo que pasa aquí, pero para eso tengo que llevármela" pensó Ángela emocionada, pero al mismo tiempo preocupada por Jessica

- Si adelántense, yo ya las alcanzo, solo me despediré. – contesto, entonces yo suspire derrotado, creo que sabia lo que venia, lo había visto tantas veces en la cabeza de las personas que sufrían esta situacion que creo que no estaba preparado.

Cuando las chicas se fueron Bella me miro fijamente y me indico que fuéramos fuera del teatro, salimos y nos detuvimos en los pasillos, donde nadie nos oiría.

- Creo que… tengo que irme. – su voz era tímida y quebradiza, creo que realmente estaba arrepentida, jugaba inclusive inquita con sus manos.

- Si creo que tu amiga te necesita, pero antes… - vacile un poco en escoger bien mis palabras, esto seria realmente difícil, porque yo no me arrepentía de nada – lamento lo que sucedió hace rato, te debo una gran disculpa, yo no…

- No te preocupes sí, no paso nada solo fue un accidente. – me corto Bella de una, y al decir que había sido un accidente, pues para mi no lo fue, porque jamás lo había hecho y sabia que si lo hacia era porque ella era la única dueña de mi ser. - Creo que es mejor que llevemos una bonita amistad y que nos olvidemos de eso ¿sí?

Cuando Bella dijo eso, empezó a apartar su mirada de mi, eso me dolió inmensamente, creo que después de todo, no había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. Después Bella volvió a mirarme creo que esperaba una respuesta y entonces ahora fui yo quien aparto la mirada de ella.

- Si creo que eso será lo mejor, tal vez solo ser... - Suspire, porque sabia que lo que estaba por decir no era lo que en mi sentía. – amigos. – cuando termine de decir eso, sabia que no la miraría en una semana, lo que me dolió mas, así que le extendi la mano, quería por lo menos llevarme conmigo el recuerdo de su tacto.

- Claro que si. – Bella me dio una sonrisa y me apretó la mano, para sellar lo que yo sabia que era una mentira, porque yo no la podría ver solo como una amiga, sabia que ella era mas que eso para mi.

- Bueno, creo que tienes que irte. – le conteste algo desanimado. ¿Por qué el tiempo no se detuvo cuando nos besamos?

- Si, este… tengo que ver como sigue Jessica. – Solto mi mano y busco su bolso que estaba encima de un estante donde la había dejado.

Entonces mire que se empezó a quitar la cazadora pero yo no se lo permiti, me acerque a su oído y le dije

- No te la quites, quédatela. Tendrás frio si me la devuelves. – sabia que estaba rompiendo las reglas, se supone que un "amigo" no se acerca tanto, pero estaría lejos de ella, lo que quería era llevarme su olor gravado hasta en lo mas profundo de mi.

- ¡Esta bien! - me contesto - pero mañana te la regreso. – me advirtió.

- ¡Gracias! – le conteste, aunque yo sabia que ese mañana no llegaría hasta dentro de una semana.

- ¡Bueno adiós! – Me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Mi cuerpo ya estaba en automático, por lo que tome su mano y le di un beso en ella, mi mente me estaba martillando, sabia que seria toda una tortura pero no me importo.

- Hasta luego, Bella - le dije soltando su mano, ella me miro algo confundida y se fue haciendo ademanes con las manos en forma de despedida, tropezó un par de veces cuando iba caminando a lo que esboce una sonrisa, pero ella no se volteo, además amaba eso de ella.

Dios ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Amor es una palabra muy compleja, que creo que ella no estaba lista para escuchar, menos de mis labios.

No tenia nada que hacer en el Teatro por lo que me fui corriendo a la casa, no podía explicar la sensación que tenia dentro, era como si me hubieran quitado algo preciado de mi, me encerré en el cuarto me quite la camisa y puse un CD de música clásica, estaba deprimido, sabia que las cosas estaban mal.

Entonces escuche como los chicos entraban en la casa.

- Genial, tres… Dos… Uno… -

- ¡Edward! – exclamo Alice entrando al cuarto y saltando sobre mi en el sofá.

- Hola Duende! – la salude con mi voz baja. – Bájate de mi Alice, pesas. – le dije entonces ella se bajo pero antes de eso me dio un empujón.

- Oye, eso no se le hace a tu hermano mayor. – le dije agarrándola y revolviéndole el cabello.

- Ok, Paz! – exclamo dándose por vencida.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la fusión? – le pregunte levantándome y colocándome la camisa.

- Tu estuviste allí, deberías saberlo, a no déjame recordar, si estabas muy romanticón con Bella ¿no? – me pregunto Alice tocando un punto bajo para mi.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Alice. – le conteste.

- Vamos Edward, se que ella no te esta botando es solo que esta confundida. – me dijo ella cambiando mi música y poniendo TIK TOK de Kesha.

- Alice ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte rodando mis ojos.

- Hermanito diviértete, míralo de esta forma ya no eres virgen de Labios. – se burlo la pequeña duende. Entonces esto era todo.

- Me las pagaras Alice. – le dije agarrándola y empezándole hacer cosquillas.

- No… NOooooOOOOoooo…. Eso no… es Jugar limpio…. – decía mientras se retorcía. – Edward detente! – exclamaba – Jasper! – grito pidiendo ayuda.

- No hermanita, ni tu querido Jasper podrá salvarte de lo que has dicho. – le advertí aumentando las cosquillas.

- Edward… ok… detente… ¡me rindo! – me pidió, pero esto era de verdad divertido

- Lo que dijiste fue algo muy fuerte hermanita, así que ¡No! – le dije, Alice se retorcía y empezó a intentar zafarse.

- Jasper… ven aquí… o dormirás fuera. – le grito Alice por lo que me morí de la risa. Aun no la soltaba, pero si había disminuido mis cosquillas.

Entonces no se hizo de esperar, cuando Japer entro en la habitación y me miro fulminante.

- Suéltala Edward. – me dijo, aparentando enojado, pero su mente era otra cosa "¿de verdad piensas que me deje afuera?" me preguntaba muerto de risa, Jasper cuando quería era muy relajado.

- Jazz has algo… Por fa! – seguía mi hermana chillando.

"Edward hazlo y te prometo que te digo algo de Bella" me dijo Alice en la mente. Pero eso no se valía era soborno y ella no estaba en juego. Entonces la volvi a atacar con mas cosquillas.

- Esta bien ¡Lo siento! – dijo muriéndose de la risa. – Lo Siento.

Me percate que Emmett y Rosalie también habían entrado en la habitación.

- Vaya, esto si que es nuevo, ¿me dejas jugar Edward? – me pregunto Emmett maliciosamente.

- No…. Cuidadito Emmett… - le amenazo Alice. – Rosalie ayúdame. – le pidió Alice aun muerta de Risa.

- Lo siento Alice, pero no quiero que me hagan nada después. – le dijo Rosalie muerta de risa igual.

Solté a mi hermanita y ella respiro tranquila y se levanto a toda prisa.

- Esta me las pagaran cada uno… - nos amenazo. – Tu… - le dijo a Emmett. – tendrás que acompañarme a compras todo el fin de semanas y sin peros. – le dijo y a Emmett se le abrieron los ojos.

- No… yo… yo no he hecho nada. – decía Emmett mientras intentaba zafarse.

- Sin peros, Emmett. – le dijo Alice, haciendo que Emmett rechinara. – Tu… - le dijo a Rosalie. – es que me las pagaras de otra forma, créeme, una amiga no se comporta así. – le dijo Alice enojada, pero yo sabia que en su mente, lo hacia por molestar pero aun así se la cobraría.

- Tu… créeme que se lo que te dije, pero te excediste hermanito. – me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No te diré absolutamente nada de lo que le pase a Bella en toda esta semana, aunque me ruegues y supliques" – me dijo en mis pensamientos, esto si que iba a ser un castigo.

- Y tu… dormirás en otro cuarto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre no ayudarme? – le pregunto Alice enojada a Jasper.

- Pero… pero… Alice, no puedes hacerme esto. – le dijo Jasper mientras intentaba calmarla, aunque sin ningún resultado.

"no te preocupes, lo dejare entrar, pero tiene que rogar, esta la paga." – me dijo tranquilizándome.

"Edward has algo" me exclamo Jasper frustrado.

- Bueno, creo que Alice ya dio su veredicto, espero que la hayan pasado bien. –les dije mientras cambiaba esa música tan instridente de Alice.

- Tan bien como tu lo dudo. – dijo Emmett entonces yo lo fulmine con la mirada "¿Qué se siente besar a una humana?" me pregunto entonces yo gruñí por su comentario.

- Lo mismo le estaba diciendo yo, nuestro Eddie ya no es un niño. – dijo Alice colocándose detrás de Jasper.

- Ya esta bueno, los quiero a todos fuera del cuarto ahora. – les dije abriéndoles amablemente la puerta y dándoles una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Como digas! – dijo Rosalie saliendo y diciéndome "no te enojes por la verdad"

Yo rodé mis ojos y todos salieron, excepto Jasper.

- Tengo que hablar contigo. – me dijo entonces yo accedí cerrando la puerta.

- Bien te escucho. – le dije sentándome en el sillón.

- Edward, mira yo se que he estado con la insistidera de Bella, pero no quiero que tu te deprimas y no trates de decirme que no es así porque puedo sentirlo. – me dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Jasper, es que no crei que fuera así, digo tu sabes lo que siento por ella, pero creo que no soy correspondido. – le dije perdiéndome en los pensamientos cuando ella se separo de mi lado.

- Ella esta sorprendida y confundida, pero lo que no puede negar es que siente algo por ti, lo único que quiere ocultarlo, es todo. – me decía mientras recordaba los sentimientos que persibio en el teatro.

- Entonces ¿Qué propones? – le pregunte tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos.

- No te voy a decir que estoy feliz porque una Humana vaya a entrar en la familia, pero por lo menos, no quiero que estes triste hermano, porque si tu lo estas, lo estará Alice, pude sentir como se estremeció cuando sintió que saliste del teatro, ella te quiere mucho, recuerda que ella y tu siempre tendrán un lazo muy fuerte. – me recordó.

- Lo se, bueno por lo menos, dejare que ella este una semana sin verme para poder analizar todo esto, si después de esto no funciona, tendre que irme. – le dije dándole parte de la razón.

- Como quieras, por los momentos, creo que no estará de mas decirte que lo mejor será que analices tu también bien las cosas y lo que piensas hacer.

- Lo hare, ahora me podrías dejar un momento a solas, tengo mucho que hacer para mañana. – le dije y el asintió

- una cosa mas ¿sabes si tu hermana, pues... no quiero dormir en el sofa. - me confeso entonces yo lo mire y asenti con la cabeza Jasper me dio una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

no habian pasado ni dos minutos cuando Alice volvió a entrar.

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga a Bella? – me pregunto levantando una ceja.

- ¿Que quiero que le digas de que? – le pregunte confuso, pero después mire de que iba todo esto.

- Tu cazadora, miro como ella la va a dejar en su habitación de regreso, ¿no quieres que le diga algo? – me pregunto queriendo saber mas.

- Tu eres la que ve el futuro. – le dije.

- Lo se, pero pensé que querías que fuera algo que tu dijeras no las visiones. – me dijo rodando los ojos.

- Solo dile que la cuide mucho quieres. – le dije "y que la extrañare cada minuto que no este con ella" termine en mi cabeza.

- Como quieras, no regreses tarde. – me dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, entonces entendí el mensaje.

No pensaba salir, pero por lo menos tenia que ir a verla, aunque sea por la ventana.

Sali de la casa, por mi ventana, tenia tiempos de no comportarme como un niño que se fugaba de su casa, para no ser encontrado. Y me apresure a su habitación, cuando llegue allí, mire las luces aun encendidas, eso me indicaba que no se había dormido, así que guarde distancia y decidí esperar a que se durmiera, pero al parecer mi ángel no tenia sueño, porque ya eran las 2 de la mañana y ella seguía dando vueltas en su habitación. Me empezaba a preocupar, por lo que decidí acercarme un poco.

Cuando la mire, se miraba muy estresada, llevaba puesto unos pequeños shorts y una camisa de tiritas, verla así provoco que empezara a sudar, pero por suerte decidió que era tiempo de irse a dormir. Apago las luces y cuando se dirigió a la cama, tropezó con algo haciendo ruido y quejándose, yo solo pude reírme para mi, porque no podía darse cuenta que yo me encontraba allí.

No se cuanto tiempo espere allí parado para que se durmiera, escuchaba como su respiración se acompasaba, y entonces supe que había pasado al lugar de los sueños, estaba a punto de irme cuando pude escuchar fuerte y claro.

- ¡Edward! – entonces me voltee, rayos había sido descubierto, pero me sorprendi que no había sido así, Bella aun dormía, entonces lo único lógico que se me venia a la mente era que ella estaba soñando conmigo.

Me estaba volviendo loco, no solo porque estaba por dentro saltando de la alegría, sino porque empecé a entrar por la ventana, crei que la encontraría cerrada, pero no fue así, estaba sin seguro, entre como siempre entraba en habitaciones importantes para los humanos, sin ser detectados.

Me acerque hasta su cama, para asegurarme que no me había escuchado, y allí estaba durmiendo de los mas placida, la miraba y sabia que estaba riendo como un baboso, es que verla allí tan inocente y frágil, hacia que las cosas para mi tomaran otro sentido en la vida, porque jamás pensé poder ver algo tan puro y tierno en toda mi existencia.

- ¡Edward! – volvió a susurrar, sabía que estaba dormida, pero lo que mas me emocionaba era saber que yo era el protagonista de sus sueños.

- ¡Aquí estoy Bella! – le dije mientras, me atreví a tocar su rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

- No te vayas, yo… - y después se quedo callada, me hubiera gustado saber que iba a terminar de decir, pero no sabría, no quería despertarla tampoco y que se asustara de verme aquí en su recamara, así que le di un suave beso en la frente que provoco que se removiera inquieta, pero después me ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

- Te veré pronto Mi Bella. – le dije y Salí de su habitación, tenia que llegar a casa antes que Jasper o Emmett se acercaran lo suficiente para escuchar sus pensamientos diciendo que ya era tarde para volver.

Por lo menos me tranquilizaba saber que Bella estaría en buenas manos con Alice y Rosalie, aunque mas Alice y principalmente por el hecho que habían otros vampiros por aquí cerca. Solo esperaba que esta semana sin ella no fuera tan tortuosa para mi.

* * *

**_Bueno que les parecio, _**

**_¿merezco algun RWS?_**

**_espero que si y por aqui les dejo el titulo del prox cam "Descubrimientos Inconclusos"_**

**_nos seguimos viendo _**

**_Ciao!_**


	11. Respuestas Dudosas y Confesiones

**_Hola chicas se que he tardado un millar en publicar_**

**_pero es q he estado publicando en el blog para ir de acuerdo pero al parecer tendrian que esperar unas semanas mas y no me aguante_**

**_por lo que para no hacerles muy larga la historia tuve que publica hoy_**

**_Este Cap va con muxo amor espero que les guste, se que quedaran algunas respuestas contestadas y mas interrogantes_**

**_pero de eso se trata, no se preocupen hay historia para rato! _**

**_bueno no las entretengo mas y lean jajajaja_**

**_PS. no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias eso pueden tenerlo seguro._**

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de SM lo unico mio es esta historia que me encanta.**

* * *

**Respuestas Dudosas y Confesiones Realizadas**

**Edward POV**

- ¡Hijos! ¡Que bueno tenerlos de regreso! – exclamo mi padre recibiéndonos a cada uno con un abrazo.

- Igualmente Carlisle, es bueno estar en casa otra vez.- le dijo Jasper tirando las maletas al suelo.

- Si es bueno verte viejo, pero ¿Dónde esta mamá? – pregunto Emmett mirando a todos lados.

- Ella no tarda en regresar hijo, tranquilo. – lo tranquilizo Carlisle.

- ¡Hola Carlisle! – lo salude mirando su mente

"¿Cómo estas hijo?" me pregunto algo preocupado.

- Bien, no te preocupes. – le dije mientras intentaba que esto terminara pronto, entre mas rápido terminara, podría regresar a estar con mi Bella.

- Pues deberías Carlisle tu hijo esta enamorado. – le lanzo de primas a primeras Emmett.

Carlisle abrió sus ojos mirándome incrédulo, "¿Enamorado tu?, vaya si que es una sorpresa" "¿pero de quien?" me preguntaba en mis pensamientos.

- No estoy completamente seguro que sea eso, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que me asusta. – le conteste recordando a Bella

¿Quién es la chica? ¿la conocemos? – pregunto esta vez en general, pero yo sabia que solo era para mis hermanos.

- No creo Carlisle, es humana, se llama Isabella Dwyer. – le contesto Jasper y me miro con el ceño fruncido "no digas que no sabes de tus sentimientos, porque Rayos los sabes, todo tu ser esta a flor de piel, apuesto que estas pensando en ella" yo sonreí internamente pero los pensamientos de Carlisle me distrajeron, "una humana, Edward ¿estas seguro?" me pregunto algo preocupado.

- Bella no es peligrosa, no te alarmes aun no se de que familia proviene, solo se que no es capaz de hacernos nada. – le conteste en defensa de ella, sabia que era incapaz de hacer algo malo, bueno aunque no podía leer sus pensamientos, podía sentir en mi interior una extraña calma.

- Me alegro hijo, espero que todo salga bien. – "de verdad" me dijo Carlisle terminando sus pensamientos en mi memoria.

- Creo que todo ira bien, no veo ningún inconveniente o peligro que… - "MENTIROSO" dijeron Jasper y Emmett en mi mente, casi gritando.

- Edward eso no es completamente cierto. – canturreó Emmett con una sonrisita en su rostro.

- Carlisle, Edward no puede leer los pensamientos de Edward y hay veces que Alice ve su borroso su futuro por no decir entrecortado.

"Dios no puede ser, solo he visto hacer eso a una persona, Marie Swan, La Maldita y Desterrada por los propios Swan" decía Carlisle por su mente casi entrando en Shock.

- ¿Marie Swan? – le pregunte impresionado. – ¿le descendiente de los Swan que se enamoro de Ethan? ¿tu hermano Carlisle? – esto no podía ser posible, los Swan y los Cullen jamás nos llevamos bien y menos sabiendo que nosotros éramos vampiros y ellos descendientes de los Licántropos.

- Si Edward, por lo que se los únicos descendientes legítimos de ella fueron Elizabeth Swan y después su hijo Charlie Swan, al parecer no viven muy lejos de aquí, ellos están tienen residencia en La Push. Al parecer la ex esposa de Charlie y sus dos hijos murieron en un accidente, pero estoy mas que seguro que los Vulturi tienen algo que ver, lo mas seguro es que los Swan crean que hemos sido nosotros quienes provocamos el accidente. – nos explico Carlisle aun con su mente aun invadida por los pensamientos.

- Ves te dije que tu noviecita era todo un problema. – me recordó Jasper alterado, pero yo me sentía algo confundido, pero la ira se apodero de mi tampoco dejaría que se refirieran a Isabella así.

- No hables de Isabella así. – le conteste con mi voz autoritaria, pero lo único que me impidió acercarme a el fueron los brazos de Emmett. "viejo cálmate" me dijo Emmett haciendo fuerza. – Bella no es ninguna Swan. – le recordé. – es una Dwyer no tienen ninguna relación y por lo que se no tiene familia cerca y también creo que perdió a sus seres queridos, lo se porque trato de explicármelo pero yo no la deje. – les explique para que se calmaran.

- Bueno tendremos que hacer las averiguaciones respectivas, lo lamento si ofendi a Bella. – me dijo Jasper muy sincero y yo me limite a asentir.

- No te preocupes hijo si dices que no es una Swan pues eso me tranquiliza. – me dijo Carlisle mas calmado.

- Recuerda que no solo los Swan quieren terminar con nosotros, algo me dice que a los Vulturi les conviene que nosotros tengamos una guerra con los Swan. – dijo Jasper alg frustrado.

No, estamos en una época normal para las guerras, los humanos sabrían lo que pasa es mejor que no sea necesario establecer una guerra. – sabia que eso era lo peor que nos podría pasar.

- Eso espero hijo. – me dijo Carlisle tocando mi hombro. – será mejor que busque a tu madre, se que estaba ansiosa por verles pero creo que se fue de caza.

- ¡Claro! – le contestamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Carlisle se fue mire que Jasper y Emmett sacaban sus celulares y empezaron a marcar a Rosalie y a Alice, ¡Que envidia! Yo no podía hacer eso con Bella, creo que Jasper y Emmett tenían razón y tenia que afrontarlo, me estaba enamorando de Isabella Dwyer incondicional e irrevocablemente. Ahora solo me quedaba pasar el resto de el tiempo en casa para poder verla otra vez.

Decidí irme a mi cuarto, y encerrarme para escuchar un poco de música, tal vez así dejaba de escuchar las voces de mis hermanos en mi mente, no es que me cayera del todo mal, es solo que no me gustaba escuchar como le decían cosas a las chicas y menos cuando Jasper le decía cosas a mi hermanita, aunque sabia que Alice no era la nena de 18 años que aparentaba pero aun así seguiría siendo mi hermanita. Y con respecto a Rosalie y a Emmett ellos ya no tenían remedio, había aprendido a que sus pensamientos no me afectaran, aunque aun así a veces se hacia molesto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas cuando percibi el olor de alguien muy conocido.

- ¡Edward Cullen! – me llamo esa voz desde el piso de debajo de la sala. No tarde ni dos minutos en bajar cuando llegue a la sala y envolví en mis brazos a una de las personas que mas quería en este mundo.

- ¡Hijo! – exclamo emocionada, aunque no era necesario porque pude ver su mente que lidiaba con pensamientos alegres y otros llenos de angustia. – me has dado un susto.

- Hola Esme, yo también te extrañe mucho y no te preocupes estoy bien. – no tardo mucho tiempo en que Emmett y Jasper bajaran para abrazar también a su madre.

- Vaya Esme, solo tienes un solo hijo para que solo lo llames a el. – renegó Emmett como resentido, aunque yo sabia que no era así.

- Deja de decir tonterías, ven aquí Emmett. – le dijo dándole un abrazo, tierno y muy maternal.

- ¿quedara algo para mi? – pregunto Jasper acercándose, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Claro que si Jazz. – y lo abrazo con el mismo sentimientos que todos.

- Mis hijos, que bueno tenerlos en casa. – dijo muy emocionada. "¿como te sientes?" me pregunto sabia que su sentido de madre estaba alterado por la noticia de mi pequeño accidente.

- No te preocupes Esme, me encuentro muy bien. – le dije tranquilizándola.

- Eso espero, aunque ¿es cierto lo que tu padre me conto? – me pregunto levantándome una ceja y con una sonrisa en sus labios, yo sabia que era con relación a Bella, pero preferí no contestar en el instante.

- Eso depende, si te refieres a lo de La Tua Cantante, pues es cierto, aunque de eso quería hablar con Carlisle. – le dije mirando a Carlisle con el ceño fruncido, "claro que lo haremos tengo que hacerte varias pruebas Edward" me advirtió mentalmente y yo solo asentí

- Bueno se que eso es importante, pero no me refería a eso Edward y tu sabes bien lo que estoy diciendo, ¿Te has enamorado? – me pregunto con la misma alegría que mostraba Alice, aunque no fuera mi madre verdadera, ella aun así me quería y se estaba llevando muy bien con Alice por lo que podía ver.

Me detuve un momento a pensarlo, sabia que no le podía mentir y hacia unas cuantas horas me había dado cuenta que si estaba enamorado de ella, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Pues creo que la verdad.

- Mamá. – le dije solemnemente y tomando un respiro las voces de mis hermanos y mi padre hicieron nido en mi cabeza, preguntándose ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? – estoy enamorado de Isabella Dwyer. – le solté de un solo y todo paso muy rápido inclusive para mi que tenia una gran percepción de vampiro. Esme pego un grito de emoción, Carlisle se acerco por atrás dándome una palmada de orgullo en su rostro, Emmett no paraba de decirse a si mismo "lo sabia, lo sabia, vaya debería poner un negocio de predicciones, pero creo que eso se lo dejo a Alice, solo falta que Jasper me pague"

- ¡Págame! – le dijo Emmett habiendo terminado de pensar, no podía creer que habían apostado algo así, aunque no me extrañaba, todo el tiempo apostábamos por pequeñeces.

- Hasta que por fin lo dices. – me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, sabia que la idea no le gustaba del todo, porque esto era nuevo para el, no estaba muy relacionado con los humanos y eso hacia sentirse algo vulnerable pero sabia que estaba contento por mi, ya que se supone que había encontrado mi media naranja, mi otra mitad del corazón, lo que yo no era, ella me completaba.

- Bueno y cuéntame TODO sobre ella. – me exigió Esme, me arrastro al sillón y me obligo a sentarme junto a ella.

Yo la verdad no esperaba este interrogatorio, ni siquiera pensé que así seria pero creo que seria bueno hablar con ella, aunque Jasper y Emmett salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al cuarto de entretenimiento que teníamos desde hace tiempo en la casa, Carlisle se quedo con nosotros sentándose en el sillón que quedaba enfrente de nosotros.

- Que te puedo decir, ella es todo lo que alguna vez soñé y eso que pensé que jamás me encontraría a alguien como ella, sabes creo que mi vida se había vuelto una rutina, no se ofendan pero, agradezco todo lo que me han dado en todos estos años, pero siempre sentí como si en mi cielo hiciera falta alguna estrella ya así era, desde que conocí a Bella, tengo tantas ganas de estar con ella, es como si necesitara estar a su lado por siempre, protegerla de cualquier cosa, entiendo que soy la persona mas egoísta del mundo por querer tenerla solo para mi, pero es que ella es… es mi todo personal. – le conteste haciendo que en su rostro apareciera una sonrisa de satisfacción indescriptible.

- Me alegro tanto hijo, espero que tu amor sea correspondido, porque se te nota que la amas. – me dijo Carlisle con una mirada realmente sincera.

- Eso espero, aunque no se como acercarme a ella, sin que este en peligro. – le confesé empezando a imaginarme a ells siendo atacada por los Swan y toda su manada y por los Vulturi.

- No pienses en eso, si todo empieza a salir mal pues Alice nos avisara, no creo que haya problema en eso. – pero entonces recordé que no todo el tiempo Alice podía ver su futuro.

- Es que ese es uno de los problemas, Esme Alice a veces no puede ver a Bella. – le confesé y ella se tenso. "eso solo ha pasado una vez… Dios no puede ser será que ella es familia de los Sw…"

- No, no es familia de ellos y ya hable de eso con Carlisle, creo que esto es completamente diferente. – le dije notando que mi ceño se había fruncido levemente, pero es que ¿Cómo se podía comparar a Bella con la familia de esos salvajes? Pensé para mi mismo.

- Bueno, en ese caso creo que no hay problema entonces, muero por conocerla, la verdad creo que es una chica encantadora, me imagino que a Alice y Rosalie le cae super bien. – me dijo mientras se levantaba y nos dirigíamos a la cocina.

- Si, la verdad a Alice le cae Muy bien, y con Rose pues no le cae nada mal, pero aun así tiene los mismos temores que tiene Jasper en cierto sentido. – le dije mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas del desayunador.

- Bueno, tu sabes que no hemos tenido así como mucho contactos con humanos, creo que será la primera humana que estará en nuestra familia, pero Edward ¿la convertiras? – me pregunto, algo cautelosa, pero aun así me tense, no había planeado convertirla y que fuera una de nosotros, aunque no me simpatizaban los humanos mucho sabia que Bella era la excepción a todas las reglas en mi vida.

- No, yo… no pienso quitarle su vida, no así. – le dije mientras ellos me miraron algo curiosos.

- Pero… Edward pasaran los años, ningunos de nosotros cambia, ella se dara cuenta. – me dijo Carlisle.

- Lo se… - menti, claro que no lo sabia, no me había puesto ni siquiera a pensar que ella se podría dar cuenta de lo que yo era. – Maci me dijo que para tenerla cerca mio tenia que transformarla, la verdad eso me pareció estúpido al principio porque no tenia intención de hacer nada con ella, ya que pensé que no llegaría a sentir esto, pero creo que me he equivocado.

- Creo que esa decisión ella la tendrá que tomar. – me dijo Esme tacando mi cuello para que me relajara. – por lo pronto, ¿Qué quieres de cenar? – me pregunto mientras abría la alacena.

- Creo que ire a cazar hoy Esme. – le informe, sabia que a ellos le gustaba variar en las comidas, y fuera según la dieta vegetariana de un vampiro o de la comida humana.

- Bueno, entonces será la cena hasta mañana.

Esta semana ha pasado realmente lenta, mas que todo porque Carlisle, seguía haciendo pruebas algo absurdas para ver si La Tua Cantante aun no estaba en mi cuerpo, pero logre demostrarle que solo había sido un pequeño accidente, aunque fue el mas doloroso en todos estos años.

Extrañaba realmente a Bella, tenia tantas ganas de verla y abrazarla, aunque sabia que solo podría verla, mi mente viajaba constantemente hacia ella, solo ella era la dueña de mis pensamientos, eso en parte fue bueno porque así no tuve que escuchar las voces de los chicos, pensando en Rosalie y en Alice.

Dos días antes que regresáramos, Alice me hablo al celular, me pregunto ¿Qué regalo le daría a Bella? Y tuve que aceptar que no tenia nada preparado aunque quería que fuera algo especial, ella me dijo que le mandaría un arreglo de rosas amarillas, aunque al principio, no me pareció la idea de que fueran de ese color pero ella me aseguro que era su color favorito, entonces yo acepte gustoso, no quería hacer otra cosa que verla feliz. No quiso darme muchos detalles y yo le dije que no se preocupara por encargar las flores que de eso me encargaría yo. Así que no tarde mucho y llame a una floristería de Port Angels, cuando les dije que quería que enviaran un arreglo floral de Rosas amarillas a Forks, me dijeron que me iba a costar el triple de lo que valía normalmente, pero no me importo el precio, lo único que quería era que le llegaran las rosas, les dije que le pusieran un mensaje que al principio me pareció cursi, pero era lo único que se me ocurría, este decía. "¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo con migo por los jardines del sur, te esperare ansioso. Posdata, ¡no faltes!" estaba tan emocionado porque la veria, solo esperaba que ella llegara, aunque Alice me dijo que no me preocupara tanto, pero aun así sentía que algo dentro de mi estaba de lo mas contento y feliz.

Esme y Carlisle me decían que me miraban diferente inclusive lo pensaban, pero yo hacia como si eso no fuera tan importante y les decía que estaban delirando en cierta forma.

- Edward, antes que se vayan, tenemos que ir a la casa de la Esposa de Charlie, solo quiero asegurarme que fueron los Vulturi los que planearon todo esto. – yo me limite a asentir y así fue como nos fuimos a su casa. No había nadie y se miraba desolada, aunque estaba limpia.

Habían tres cuartos y los revisamos, solo habían tres camas, una matrimonial en el cuarto principal y las otras dos en en los cuartos que restaban, cuando entre al que supuse que era el cuarto de la mayor, un olor se acoplo en mi garganta y me hizo detenerme de golpe, olia exactamente a Bella, esto era raro, se supone que ella no tiene nada que ver con los Swan, no este no podía ser su olor, creo que pensar tanto en ella me hizo delirar por un momento.

- No hay rastro de nadie mas. Solo siento el olor de los pequeños en la casa, me imagino que este era el cuarto de la hija y el otro se nota que es el del niño. – me explico Carlisle entrando en la habitación donde me encontraba, el no conocía el efluvio de Bella por lo que supuse que no se le hizo extraño como a mi. Pero entonces tenia que asegurarme y empecé a buscar entre sus cosas algo que la relacionara, Jasper y Emmett entraron pero no les hizo nada el olor, creo que solo era yo el que estaba delirando.

- ¿Qué haces Edward? – me pregunto Jasper acercándose.

- Dime que solo es mi imaginación y que este no es el olor de Bella. – le suplique mirándolo a los ojos. El miro extrañado y aspiro el olor. Se quedo pensando unos minutos y me miro. "No Edward, no es el olor de Bella"

- ¿Hueles?, es el mismo Shappoo que usa, sus cabellos huelen así, a esa Fresia que me vuelve loco.

- Y eso creo que estas quedando, es increíble Edward vamos solo llevas una semana alejado de ella, y ya estas delirando. - Se burlo Emmett a carcajadas, pero a mi no me pareció gracioso.

- Tal vez… pero… - me detuve cuando vi un álbum de fotos donde solo estaba Charlie, Renneé, Kate y el pequeño Eleazar. Eso decía los nombres que estaban en el álbum y creo que calmo mi paranoia.

- Ves, solo son ellos cuatro, nada mas creo que acusar a Bella tanto tiempo hizo que te hicieras a la idea que ella tiene algo que ver con los Swan. – me dijo Jasper dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- Si creo que eso era lo que me tenia tan alterado, aunque sabia también que algo no me cuadraba en todo esto.

- ¿Cómo murieron? – le pregunte a Carlisle, mientras hojeaba el álbum.

- Las noticias dicen que murieron cuando un carro los saco del camino, pero cuando llegaron los oficiales al lugar, se notaba que habían sido sacados del coche y asesinados, aunque los oficiales dijeron que por el impacto los tres cuerpos salieron del vehículo, pero el lugar apestaba a vampiro, lo se porque yo me entere y acudí al lugar, pero creo que no fue lo correcto, porque habían miembros que eran cercanos a la familia Swan por lo que decidieron que teníamos algo que ver con el asesinato. – nos conto Carlisle algo avergonzado por poner a nuestra familia en peligro.

- Carlisle no te preocupes no tuviste nada que ver. – le tranquilice. – pero tenemos que averiguar quien fue, lo mas seguro que como tu dijiste los Vulturi tengan algo que ver con esto, pero necesitamos las pruebas. – les dije y los tres asintieron.

Seguí viendo el álbum de fotos cuando mire que en una aparecían Kate y Eleazar abrazados, creo se veían muy pequeños los dos, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue ver una figura detrás de ellos riendo, aunque se miraba una pequeña niña de unos 12 años, pero esta era lago borrosa, pero sus rasgos se parecían mucho a… "Edward deja de decir estupideces, creo que lo que quieres es verla, por eso estas alucinando" deje el álbum donde estaba y con eso después nos fuimos. Estábamos seguros que Bella no tenia nada que ver con los Swan, no había rastro de ella, bueno aunque su olor se empezaba a sentir por la casa, pero supuse que cualquier persona usa su Shappoo de Fresias ¿no? Lo mejor fue irnos y dejar todo como lo encontramos y mi interior se sentía emocionado, por fin miraría a Bella y mañana era su cumpleaños.

**Bella POV**

La semana la pase muy tranquila, nada del otro mundo, era como si la vida antes de Edward hubiera regresado, eso fue un poco extraño, ya que sucedió en el lapso de una semana. Así que deje de pensar en eso, ya que no me quería imaginar que me esperaba.

Ángela y Jessica andaban, demasiado raras, como si estuvieran ocultando algo, podía imaginarme que era, alguna locura para el día de mi cumpleaños, las vocecitas de ellas las pude escuchar, eran casi susurros así que no las pude entender, no sabía qué era lo que planeaban, inclusive trate de ser un poco persuasiva con Mike para que me pudiera contar cual eran sus maliciosos planes, pero ni la forma del pastel me quiso decir. Además yo le había dado motivos para que no me contara nada, el acercamiento de Edward lo molesto bastante, así que no lo quise presionar, para no salir después con disculpas de mi parte.

El día más esperado por muchos y menos deseado por mí, llego, me sentía bien de saber que era un año mayor, pero al mismo tiempo un poco deprimida, sería la primera vez que pasaría mi cumpleaños sin mi mamá, pero luego me calme, debía de tener una mente positiva, a ella le encantaban los cumpleaños así que me prometí que la pasaría lo mejor posible.

Ya estaba de salida cuando escuche la puerta sonar, eso me estremeció, me imagine que era Mike, el me había jurado y perjurado que sería el primero en estar en mi habitación para felicitarme, puse cara de pocos amigos antes de abrir la puerta, pero luego la cambie a una sonrisa disimulada. Pero esta, cambio rotundamente cuando me encontré frente a frente con un arreglo floral de rosas amarillas, mi expresión la pude ver reflejada en los ojos del joven que me las trajo, al parecer era el encargado de repartirlas.

- ¿Usted es Bella Dwyer?

- Si soy yo, ¿y esto? - Le pregunte con interés colocando mis manos en mi rostro, aun no podía creerlo, eran hermosas, eran mis flores preferidas.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Adentro viene una tarjeta, ¿me podría firmar esto por favor?

- ¡Claro! - Le dije tomando el lápiz y el tablero para poder firmar el recibo.

Luego entre a toda prisa con el arreglo floral, lo coloque en la mesa que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, y rápidamente tome la tarjeta, suspire antes de abrirla.

"_¡Buenos días! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Me preguntaba si te gustaría dar un paseo con migo por los jardines del sur, te esperare ansioso. Posdata, ¡no faltes!"_

Mi sangre estaba hirviendo, era sorprendente. La tarjeta era anónima, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento que sabia quien era, era un hombre por supuesto, Mike no podía ser, era buena persona, pero no era tan romántico ni detallista para una cosa así, entonces solo me quedaba una sola opción, Edward Cullen. Había pasado ya una semana desde que se había ido, a un lugar el cual desconocía.

Me arrepentí de la ropa que andaba, así que busque en mi closet algo un poco mas casual, tome un vestido que mi madre me regalo en mi último cumpleaños, aun tenia la etiqueta, era color azul y con unas tiras finas, era muy holgado, perfecto para un día como hoy, use unas sandalias estilo romano, que hacían un buen juego con el vestido, arregle mi cabello dejándolo suelto y coloque unos tirabuzones en ellos, tenia unos cuantos rulos que se miraban realmente bien.

Me mire en el espejo y me reí de mi misma, tenia tiempos de no usar uno, tenía que admitir, que era precioso.

Me dirigí a mi destino rápidamente, un poco temerosa por lo que me podría encontrar, aun creía que era Mike, o tal vez era una broma de Ángela para llevarme a mi "asombrosa fiesta".

Empecé a caminar por el sendero del jardín, aun era asombroso ver aquel espectáculo de colores y aromas, era algo realmente bello. Llegue a una pequeña fuente, no sabía que hacia allí parada, mis manos empezaron a sudar y en ese momento sentí una respiración por detrás que se acercaba lentamente a mi oído, y antes de darme vuelta un pequeño botón de una rosa amarilla se apareció delante de mí.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Su voz sonaba un poco temerosa, pero podía reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte, aunque solo la haya escuchado pocas veces.

Mi corazón palpito con tanta fuerza de mi emoción por no estar equivocada, pero al mismo tiempo esa emoción me dio miedo.

- ¡Edward, Volviste! - Musite con alegría.

Me di la vuelta y mis brazos se enrollaron en su cuello abrazándolo. Fue algo que no podía evitar, y al parecer el tampoco ya que hizo lo mismo.

- Si, regrese, no me iba a ausentar por tanto tiempo, era un asunto familiar. - Me explico.

Coloco sus manos en mi cabello para acariciarlo.

- Pero… ¿cómo supiste lo de mi cumpleaños? - Pregunte con mucho interés.

- Bueno, tus amigos están muy emocionados sabes, además es un secreto así que no te puedo decir cómo, ni quien me dijo. - Coloco sus mano en mi mejía y dio esa sonrisa que me hacia suspirar. – ¡aunque no me creas te extrañe!

Suspiro cuando menciono esas palabras, yo reí avergonzada, creo que mi rubor se hizo presente, pero no le pude confesar que yo también.

Me miro muy pensativo y contemplándome, me perdí en su mirada, era increíble verle allí junto a mi. Después de un momento de estar así quietos sin decirnos nada, se sentó en una de las bancas de la fuente, tomo mi mano para que me sentara junto a él.

- ¿Te gusto mi regalo, o fue demasiado? - Pregunto.

- Si me gusto pero… no esperaba algo así de tu parte. - Esboce una risa un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que había sonado como si esperara alguien más.

- ¡Así que esperabas que fuera alguien más! ¿O me equivoco?

- La imperceptible sonrisa era burlona, pero la mirada se volvió severa.

- La verdad no. – Admití, al parecer si había notado mi tono de voz. – Pero fue un bonito detalle ¡gracias!

- Y se puede saber ¿a quién te imaginabas? ¿O te molesta? - Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- No me molesta, la verdad temía que fueran tres personas. - Hizo una mueca de pregunta y continué. – La primera creí que era Mike. - Puso sus ojos en blanco, no sé si le molesto, pero proseguí. – pero luego empecé a dudar que fuera él, no es detallista, ni tampoco se comporta como un romántico. Una pequeña mueca ilumino su rostro, esa sonrisa era tan de él.

- ¿A quién más? – me pregunto ansioso, pero bello como siempre.

- Bueno a Ángela, no sé que están tramando y creí que esta era una buena forma de traerme hasta su sorpresa, pero gracias a Dios no fue así. - Ambos reímos al mismo tiempo, me miro con una mirada muy profunda.

- ¿Y la tercera? - Aparto la mirada de mí y la dirigió al suelo, un poco triste.

Tome su rostro para que volteara a mirarme, no soportaba no tener su mirada, volvió y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, realmente esperaba una repuesta

- ¡Creí que eras tú! - Susurre. Su rostro era tan perfecto, trate de volver a recordarlo y memorizarlo, su expresión cambio drásticamente, era como si la luz volviera.

Reaccione y me puse de pie, no quería dejarlo, pero sabía que me había pasado un poco de la línea, así que quise cambiar de tema y empecé a caminar al otro lado de la fuente.

- ¿y cómo sabias que las rosas amarillas eran mis favoritas? - Esa pregunta era importante.

Se puso de pie y me empezó a seguir.

- Bueno es que hay varias cosas que yo sé de ti Bella. - Sonrió y tomo mi mano de nuevo.

- ¿A si? eso es bueno saberlo, así podre estar mas preparada. - Fui sin querer en ese momento un poco irónica. – pero allí tenemos un problema, tu sabes cosas de mi, pero yo aun no se casi nada sobre ti. Que tal que seas una persona mala y yo no me de cuenta.

Puso sus ojos en blanco, y rio entre dientes.

- Tienes razón no me conoces. - Soltó mi mano y se adelanto para poder mirarme de frente.

Sentí como si me ocultara algo, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

- La verdad son dos preguntas que me tienen pensativa, la primera es ¿porque tú familia y tu se fueron antes que llegara? y la segunda ¿porque no asististe a clases, esta semana? - Eran dos preguntas que esperaba que respondiera al instante, ya que estuvieron dándome vueltas.

- Bueno como te explico, es un poco difícil, mejor otro día. - El trataba de esquivar mis preguntas.

Intente parecer un poco más interesante y atrevida subiéndome al borde de la fuente, empecé a caminar poco a poco.

- Vamos, no creo que sea tan complicado. - Le dije siendo un poco persuasiva.

Pero como siempre tropecé y caí en sus brazos, su rostro de nuevo estuvo cerca del mío, y empecé a sentir un poco de vértigo, su aliento era tan cálido y exquisitamente delicioso, me coloco en el suelo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme y lentamente nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar, no fue como la primera vez, ya que ahora tenía un poco mas de conciencia de lo que hacía, eso me hizo reaccionar rápidamente, me separe bruscamente de él, y empecé a arrepentirme de lo que había hecho, estaba tan confundida, que me parecía increíble que lo hubiera vuelto a hacer.

- ¿Pero que hice? - Susurre. – esto no puede ser posible, debe haber un error, yo no puedo sentir nada por ti, ¿o si? - espere una respuesta de su parte pero medio segundo después, me dije a mi misma que eso no era posible así que me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar al lado contrario.

Edward sujeto mi brazo.

- No te vayas, por favor te lo ruego. - Me detuve no sé porque, pero una fuerza más fuerte que yo, me obligo a hacerlo, cerré mis ojos aun dándole aun la espalda. – escucha, desde el primer momento que te vi, me enamore de ti Bella, sé que esto parecerá extraño pero es cierto, cuando te tuve en mis brazos aquella tarde, me di cuenta que eras para mi, sentía que tenía que protegerte, así que por favor, no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

Sus palabras eran demasiado sinceras, me quede petrificada, era como si describiera lo que yo sentía. Abrí mis ojos y me di lentamente la vuelta, su rostro estaba serio.

- ¿Qué? Tu… no se la verdad que decir. Es que todo esto… no lo se. - Admití, sabia que estaba siendo incoherente, pero ¿que podía hacer? No tenia palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

- Bella, por favor ¡dime lo que estas pensando! Necesito saberlo. - Sus brazos se colocaron en mis hombros.

- Es que la verdad, ¿Cómo se que esto no es una farsa? ¿como se que esto no va a terminar mal? - Quería una respuesta, era increíble, una confesión de amor, eso hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

Edward se acerco, tomando mis manos y besándolas.

- Bella, si no me das la oportunidad, nunca lo sabremos, démonos una oportunidad. - Sentí la necesidad de voltear, no sabia que hacer, si decirle lo mismo o reprimir mis pensamientos. – escucha, no te quiero presionar, pero es que no puedo sacar, este sentimiento que esta en mi interior, créeme si por mi fuera yo me lo arrancaría, pero… el corazón es el que manda y al principio pensé que solo era un sueño, pero después cuando me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de ti, nada me pudo parar de quererte con esta pasión que yo siento por ti. No quiero perderte y tu Bella ¿vas a dejar que el miedo te envuelva en el dolor y la duda?

Sus palabras llenaron mi corazón, de una nueva esperanza, era lo mas hermoso que había escuchado, no podía creerlo, tenia que darle una oportunidad, no solo a el sino que a mi también, tal vez Jacob lo habría querido así. Edward no era hermoso solo físicamente, sino que tenía el alma mas pura que había conocido.

Me voltee nuevamente para mirarlo y tome sus manos, el parecía extrañado y no era para menos, estaba esperando una respuesta y el temía que fuera la equivocada.

- Escucha, se lo que sientes, porque siento que me acabas de describir. - Mi voz se quebró ridículamente, respire hondo para seguir. – pero creo que lo mejor será, darnos una oportunidad, pero tengo una condición, solo te pido que no me presiones.

Su mirada cambio rotundamente, era como si una nueva luz se clavara en sus pupilas, mi sangre recorrió mi rostro, me ruborice, era algo inevitable.

- Bella, ¿es en serio? - Me pregunto esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

Asentí con la cabeza era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.

- Bella veras que no te fallare, te lo prometo.

Me abrazo instantáneamente, hundí mi rostro en su pecho, podía sentir sus labios en mi cabello, el sonido de mi palpitar era muy rápido, como si fuera abandonar mi pecho en cualquier momento.

- No puedo creerlo, tu y yo, creo que estoy soñando. - Confesé mirándolo, con un ferviente entusiasmo.

- Pues si esto es un sueño. Creo que seria bueno que no acabara nunca. - Edward se volvió a mi, sentí sus labios en mi frente y reí entre dientes.

- Pienso lo mismo. - Admití estaba segura de ello, al parecer todo pensamiento que me hizo dudar, se desvaneció.

- ¿Bella? - Su voz sonó un poco mas apagada así que supe que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunte buscando la respuesta en sus ojos.

- Es solo que me preguntaba ¿si me terminarías de contar lo de tus hermanos y tu mamá?

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y aparte mi mirada de la suya. Se incorporo nuevamente. Y antes que el pudiera hablar lo ataje yo, aunque me pareció muy extraño que me dijera eso ya que creí que jamás volvería a tocar el tema.

- El día que ellos se fueron, me fui a una fiesta a casa de una amiga, jamás había bebido en mi vida, y por las influencias de ella esa noche me emborrache, dormí en uno de los cuartos de arriba, por suerte aunque estaba en ese estado, me encontraba un poco consiente, así que me puedo acordar de todo, me sentía con nauseas cuando desperté, sabia que mi mamá estaría enojadísima con migo cuando regresara, le había prometido llamarla, pero hasta eso se me olvido. - Sonreí en ese momento, trate de imaginar lo que ella me diría. – pero cuando llegue a la casa, la encontré vacía, parecía como si nadie habitara en ese lugar, subí a mi habitación, imagine que habían ido de compras o comer a algún lugar de la ciudad. - Mis ojos se apañaron. – luego alguien entro en la casa, era mi tía, sus ojos fueron de asombro cuando me miraron, pude ver en su expresión que algo no andaba bien, antes que me abrazara. - Me estremecí y le pedí una explicación al escucharla llorar en mis hombros, entonces cuando ella menciono a mi mama, imagine lo peor, me quede petrificada, sin poder decir absolutamente nada, ella me sentó en el sofá y me dijo lo que había pasado. - Me calle en ese momento, ya no podía seguir.

Edward lo noto y me abrazo, me consoló, el no dijo nada, sabia que si me interrumpía me callaría, sus manos rozaron mi cabello, eso me animo y proseguí.

- La partida de ellos me dolió, pero se que me cuidan, desde algún lugar de aquí. Kate y Eleazar fueron los mejores hermanos que pude haber deseado, ella era una amante de la moda, era vanidosa, le gustaba siempre lucir bien, eso me gustaba realmente de ella. Eleazar era alguien de gran corazón, era pequeño, pero era muy amoroso, tan inocente te hubiera caído bien. – mi voz sonó mejor, mas animada, volvió a sonreír, quería ser lo mas sincera posible con el, me acomode en su pecho y seguí. – creo que mi mamá era mi mejor amiga, sabia todo sobre mi, inclusive, me convertí en su confidente, pero ahora me quede sola.

Mi voz se apago en ese momento, mi mirada se perdió en algún lugar del jardín. Pero volví a reaccionar cuando Edward aclaro su garganta a propósito. Voltee mis ojos, y le esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Bueno te tengo a ti! - Le recordé.

Eso es cierto. – me dijo con una sonrisa y tomando mi mentón. - Pero creí que tu padre estaba vivo.

- Me sorprendió el hecho que supiera eso, no le había dicho que ellos se habían divorciado, el no me dejo, y tampoco le dije que estaba vivo.

- ¿Como… como supiste que Charlie esta vivo?

Usualmente, cuando me refería a mi padre le decía el nombre, claro que a el le decía papá, pero ya me había acostumbrado a esta situación. Lo que me llamaba demasiado la atención y que aun no había entendido era ¿de donde había sacado esa información?

El me miro con asombro, se rio de una forma suave y encantadora.

- Eso… es que como ya te dije, conozco demasiado de ti aunque no creas. - Y no añadió nada mas.

- Bueno, tendré que saber quien es ese pajarito que te anda diciendo cosas. - Le advertí. Volvimos a reír, no recordaba la ultima vez que me había reído tanto.

- Bueno, pero entonces ¿porque dices que estas sola? ¡Tienes a tu papá! - El tenia tanta razón. Pero se la aclare de inmediato.

- Bueno, si se que el esta como a una hora de este lugar, pero es que hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo miro, la verdad es que me da miedo. - Mi confesión fue extremadamente sincera, no sabia que hacer con respecto a mi madre, el tiempo sin saber de el se volvieron en semanas, luego meses, años. Y hasta el son de hoy no lo he vuelto a ver.

- ¿Y por que no te animas y vas? seria una buena manera. ¿No crees?

Si estaba pensando en ir a verlo, en vacaciones. Así que creo que eso sigue en pie.

Me levante de un salto extendí mi mano y el la tomo.

- Bueno pero creo que esos planes se van a modificar ¿no crees? - Mi sonrisita picara la noto de inmediato. - Sentí de nuevo su respiración en mi cara, era algo de lo que nunca me iba a cansar.

- Si es así entonces no puedo esperar porque lleguen las vacaciones.

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando, Edward se detuvo y puso una cara de pocos amigos, me preguntaba porque esa actitud por su parte, pero pude ver a Ángela que se acercaba a lo lejos y no venia sola, todos llegaron. Entonces me aparte de Edward, no me sentía con el valor de decirle a ella lo que ocurría aun. Antes que ella se terminara de acercar Edward volteo los ojos y no acepto mi separación de el. Entonces se puso detrás mío y coloco sus manos en mi hombro y disimuladamente me dijo al oído.

- No creas que te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente, además me debes un beso. - Apretó sus labios en mi cabeza e hice un ademan de avanzar y el me siguió, eso me gusto.

Me estremecí un poco al verles acercándose, Edward me apretó un poco para que relajara mi postura.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Grito Ángela enrollando mi cuellos con sus brazos igual que todos los demás al mismo tiempo, entonces sentí que las manos de Edward se alejaron y que sonrió detrás mío, mire la expresión de todos, al parecer cumplir 18 era un gran paso. Me hacia falta el aire, no se si era porque había dejado de respirar o porque me estaban apretando tan fuerte que me habían quedado sin aire.

- ¡Bella! Creímos que te habías escapado del instituto, de veras es que te fuimos a buscar a todos los lugares y nada. – Ben era el mas callado pero a la hora de sacar conclusiones, llegaba a las ultimas consecuencias.

- Bueno disculpen que haya tomado a Bella por unas horas. Pero como era su cumpleaños había preparado algo para ella. - Edward se disculpo de forma caballerosa con ellos, lo tomaron bien, excepto una persona, que si las miradas matasen mi pobre Edward estaría en el suelo en este instante.

- ¡No hay problema! - Musito Ángela, - ¿pero cual fue tu regalo?

Cruzamos miradas en ese instante y el se rio entre dientes.

- ¡Que te lo diga Bella! Ella te lo expresara mejor. - Me dejo que decidiera que decir.

- Bueno, un arreglo floral de flores amarillas, ¡esta muy hermoso! - Admití clavando mi fija mirada en el, pero mis mejillas estaban calientes.

- Wow eso es una sorpresa, bueno me imagino que lo es pero tenemos que irnos a clases, así que no se si tu… - Ángela vacilo un momento antes de terminar la oración, y haciendo unos ademanes con las manos en señal de acompañarlos.

- Bueno creo que iré en un momento, solo me despediré. - Le dije retrocediendo nuevamente ya que Edward estaba unos pasos detrás de mi, entonces allí me coloque.

- Está bien te espero en trigonometría. - Me sonrió ella e hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de adiós.

- Si, está bien. – dije casi en susurros.

Todos se fueron tras Ángela, podía escuchar las risitas, pero no le di importancia, ya que me sentía un poco mal por el hecho que Edward debía irse entonces, lo miraría hasta la hora de almuerzo.

- Bueno creo que… ¡debo de irme! - Le dije con mis ojos mirando el suelo, sabia que estaba un poco triste, no quería mostrar mi inquietud en ese momento.

Él levanto mi mentón y nuestras miradas se encontraron, me quedo mirando con una mirada que me hipnotizo, sentía sus ojos tan penetrantes que no quería apartarlos de mi.

- Bueno… ¿¡creo que te veré hasta la hora del almuerzo! - Eso sonó como una pregunta o una afirmación así que solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza. – espera tengo que decirte algo.

- Edward parecía un poco ansioso cuando se fue acercando lentamente a mi oído, roso mi mejía con su mano izquierda, era como la seda algo fría, pero a la vez suave.

- Edward ¿Qué me tienes que decir? - Le pregunte con una sonrisa colocando mis manos en sus muñecas.

- Entonces el se acerco mas a mi oído y quito con sus manos mi cabello apoyando sus labios en la hondonada de mi cuello, sentí como me estremecía por sentir su respiración tan cerca, pero eso hizo que me sintiera de una forma que jamás había pensado sentir.

- Creo que será mas fácil mostrártelo que decírtelo. - Musito.

Entonces el coloco lentamente sus labios sobre los míos, sentí que era un poco mas cauteloso en este beso pero aun así, fue como el primero, me hizo sentirme como si estaba en la luna, aunque yo le respondí sintiendo que éramos el uno para el otro, mis labios ya no tenían que buscar acomodarse porque eran de el y el los reclamaba como suyos. Retiro lentamente su rostro del mío y suspire, le mire esbozando una risita.

- Bueno creo que se a lo que te refieres. - le dije con un tono bromista.

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás y dio una carcajada, era como un susurro en el viento, pero al mismo tiempo muy susceptible. Eso me hizo pensar en voz alta

- ¿me preguntaba quien eres en realidad?

- ¿A que te refieres Bella? - Su expresión cambio por completo, frunció el ceño y apretó su mandíbula era como si la pregunta lo hubiera ofendido. Así que mejor no seguí y me retracte de lo que le dije.

- Olvídalo cambie de parecer. Pero no te preocupes no es nada malo. - Le asegure.

Tomo mis manos y las apretó en sus mejías y entonces volvió a sonreír, sus ojos color miel se suavizaron y entonces sonó la campana. Detestaba decirle adiós, pero debía de aterrizar en la tierra otra vez.

- ¡Adiós Edward! - Lo que sentía era tan fuerte que no me quedaba duda que estaba empezando a sentir lo que era enamorarse otra vez.

Tomo mi mano y la beso.

- ¡Hasta luego, Mi Bella! su voz era tan angelical que cuando me di la vuelta para ir a clases. Me tropecé unas cuantas veces.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, pero esa vocecita en mi interior empezó a fastidiar otra vez, diciéndome y torturándome con un fuerte "traidora" en mi cabeza, realmente empezaba a ver las consecuencias sicológicas de lo que había pasado.

* * *

_**¿Que les parecio Chicas?**_

_**Me haran muy feliz si me dejan un COmment **_

_**:D **_

**_Un Beso y Abrazo prometo que el prox cap. sera realmente emocionante_**

**_y que actualizare el miércoles solo tenganme paciencia plis. _**


	12. La Verdad

_**Hello chicas weno aqui ta un capi mas de esta historia**_

_**se que muxas piensan que Edward sabe pero NO es asi, se que deje pistas pero es recuerden que Edward no quiere creer que Bella es una Swan**_

_**lean este capi y se enteraran de muxas cosas**_

_**el prox es el miercoles ya solo le faltan retoques ;D **_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen estos son de SM, solo la historia es MIA asi que NO AL PLAGIO :D**

* * *

**La Verdad**

- Bella, abre la puerta vamos ¡sal! - Me demando Ángela, golpeando la puerta.

Estaba realmente aterrorizada, no quería saber que era lo que habían planeado, seguramente un gran fiestón.

- Angie, prométeme que no será algo tan exagerado, ¡por favor! - Le suplique, aun sin abrir, estaba apoyada en la puerta realmente horrorizada, no se como había permitido que esto llegara tan lejos.

- No te prometo nada Bella, además si no sales por las buenas lo harás por las malas. - Me amenazo. No se escuchaba muy contenta que digamos.

- Es que este vestido que me compraste, ¿no fue demasiado? - Sabía que estaba insistiendo, pero era para hacer tiempo.

- Si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde, eres imposible Bella, ¡sal ya! ¡Por lo que más quieras!

Ángela y Jessica habían estado planeando esta fiesta desde la tarde que conocí a Edward, estaba muerta de miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, no sabia que esperar, aunque ellas me habían asegurado que la fiesta seria sencilla, además, Edward estaría allí.

- Esta bien ¡voy a salir! - mi voz sonó mas como una gallina que va al matadero.

Salí y solo la mire a ella, yo usaba un vestido negro que me llegaba mas arriba de la rodilla, con un embobado de la cintura para abajo, era straple y una cinta alrededor de la cintura. Muy elegante debo admitir, era muy el estilo de ella, me hizo ponerme unas sandalias de punta de aguja muy altas para mi gusto y dejo mi cabello suelto.

- Ves te dije que no era tan malo, te ves fenomenal. - Me aseguro

- Gracias, bueno ¿ahora qué? – le pregunte mientras me miraba en el espejo por ultima vez, solo esperaba que a Edward le gustara.

- No seas tan curiosa. Es una sorpresa. - Me recordó con una gran sonrisa, recorriéndole el rostro.

- Como tú digas. - Le dije con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos Bella no seas así, recuerda que es tu primer cumpleaños en el instituto, no nos arruines la fiesta sí.

Ella tenía razón, mi primer cumpleaños en ese instituto, vaya, como cambia la vida.

Nos dirigimos al salón de eventos, cerca de la cafetería, era el lugar de las reuniones como esta, Ángela se miraba muy contenta, parecía que ella había sido encargada de decorar todo el local, tanto por fuera y por dentro.

Solo yo sabía cómo me latía el corazón en esos momentos, eran demasiado sentimientos encontrados. Intente recordar respirar para no desmayarme, las piernas me temblaban, las manos me sudaban, la voz se me oía entrecortada.

Llegamos al lugar que me aterraba y mire que nadie estaba afuera, eso me hizo tranquilizarme y di un respiro de alivio. Honestamente creí encontrar a todas aquellas personas fuera del local, pero no fue así, es más las luces de afuera eran las únicas encendidas.

- Bueno debo de reconocer que… - comencé

- No me digas nada aun. ¿Quieres? - Me corto muy sonriente.

Entramos al local y las luces estaban apagadas, creo que choque con una de las mesas o una silla. Y todos en ese momento dijeron al mismo tiempo "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" no había visto tanta gente en ese lugar, fue algo tan emocionante y terrorífico a la vez. Mi cara fue de sorpresa, no podía decirles que no quería esto, pero entonces debía de disfrutarlo.

La música empezó a sonar exageradamente, la decoración era tan original, debía de reconocer el esfuerzo de mis amigos, porque realmente me encanto el detalle.

- ¡Gracias de verdad! No sé qué decir. - Mis lagrimas rodaron de felicidad, tristeza a la vez y abrace a mis dos amigas

- ¡Esto es solo para ti amiga! Es tu fiesta así que disfrútalo. – me dijo Jessica con un vestido fucsia muy original, pero no algo que me pondría.

- Ya lo sabes Bella, todos te hemos apreciado mucho este tiempo, así que disfruta tu fiesta, solo se cumple 18 una sola vez. – me recordó Ángela con una sonrisa.

- En eso tienes razón. – admití, las chicas se despidieron y me quede en el centro del salón mirando comos los demás se divertían, algunos se acercaban y me felicitaban, algo que me hacia ponerme realmente nerviosa, me decían cosas como "Que buena fiesta" o "Gracias por invitarnos" aunque no había tenido nada que ver en las invitaciones y así transcurrían los comentarios.

- ¡Bella! - Me llamo una voz familiar por la espalda.

- ¡Viniste! - Le dije enrollando mis brazos en su cuello.

- Como me iba a perder uno de los momentos mas importantes de tu vida. - Me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola suavemente.

- ¡Te quiero! - Susurre en su oído, era la primera vez que le decía algo así a un hombre que no hubiera sido Jacob pero creo que ya era momento, me miro con cara de sorpresa y me dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? - Me pregunto con gran entusiasmo.

- Hum, ¿bailar? Eso no suena una buena idea. - Admití avergonzada.

- Vamos ¿si? – me insistió, pero yo no me quería arriesgar, creo que no tengo que mencionar que tenia la sensación que poseía dos pies izquierdos.

- Edward no lo sé, es que no se cómo hacerlo. - El rubor de mis mejías aumento en un gran porcentaje.

- No es tan difícil, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar. - Me ofreció amablemente, con una sonrisa encantadora que me hizo flaquear instantáneamente.

- Creo que te arrepentirás después, pero tú eres el que correrá el riesgo, no yo, así que vamos. - Tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

Estaba muerta de nervios, no sabía si pisaría uno de sus pies, o simplemente me quedaría petrificada.

Comenzó una canción un poco lenta, las luces estuvieron muy bajas, tomo mi cintura acercándome más a él, coloco mi mano en su hombro y la otra la tomo delicadamente entre sus manos.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente de izquierda a derecha, su mirada estaba todo el tiempo en mi rostro, era inevitable no mirarle, pero estaba más pendiente de no lastimarlo con mi pie, sus risitas estaban de vez en cuando, aunque tratara de disimular no podía, por lo menos no para mí.

La noche transcurrió entre risas, gritos, buena música, comida, bueno en fin, Ángela y Jessica se llevaban un reconocimiento, como organizadora de fiesta. Aunque me cuesta decirlo, pase una de las noches más increíbles en este instituto.

Aunque no me guste presumir, creo que de esta fiesta se hablara por un largo tiempo.

Algo había cambiado cuando abrí mis ojos esa mañana, sentía un pequeño vértigo, la sensación que sentía cada vez que algo malo pasaba apareció otra vez, debo de mencionar que ayer volví a tener una espantosa pesadilla.

_Yo estaba en Phoenix donde el sol daba sus rayos de luz como de costumbre, era curioso ver mi piel cubierta de ese gran esplendor, pero algo no andaba bien, había nieve a mi rededor, aun con el sol en lo mas alto, pude figurar a lo lejos unas sombras, la curiosidad me pudo mas y me acerque, para poder divisar bien, la figura se fue haciendo cada vez mas clara y mire a mi mamá con mis hermanos a cada lado, le sonreí, pero luego los mire empezar alejarse._

_- Corre Bella, corre. - Me incitaba mi mama para que la alcanzara._

_- ¡No se vayan! ¡No me dejen! - Les suplique._

_pero ya me encontraba en otro lugar, ni siquiera había luz, era como una especie de cuarto, busque el interruptor y cuando se hizo la luz, mire varios periódicos tirados en una mesa._

_Las primeras planas lo abarcaban una noticia escalofriante "Muere una madre y sus hijos" mi corazón empezó a estrujarse dentro de mí y mire la foto que salía de mi madre…_

Recuerdo que me levante a media noche a llorar y llorar, pero no llame a nadie, ni siquiera a Edward, que se había vuelto una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida. Me levante de un salto para poder ver por la ventana de mi cuarto el cielo, para mi sorpresa el día amaneció despejado, con solo unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, pero algo nuevo.

Mi relación con Edward estas últimas semanas había sido rara, aun no habíamos declarado oficialmente nuestra relación, pero aun así mi rutina había cambiado, siempre había algo nuevo que hacer con él. Esa era la parte emocionante de la relación.

Con su familia aun no había tenido contacto alguno, bueno solo tal vez con Alice y por cortesía en la única clase que nos mirábamos.

Me arregle muy bien para ver a Edward, intentaba verme más bonita de lo usual, por el simple hecho que yo a la par del él, bueno no debo de mencionar que era todo un sueño, habían días que parecía que eso era, pero luego caía a la realidad y me acordaba a mi misma que el era mío.

Me dirigí a mi casillero, y me sentí un poco intrigada, un pequeño es calosfríos me recorrió la espalda. Algo no andaba bien. Me quede pensativa en ese momento y escuche un pequeño susurro que recorrió mi espalda, mencionando mi nombre. Mire extrañada en los pasillos pero no había nadie, fue muy extraño que inclusive, tuve mucho miedo, luego sentí que alguien me miraba y voltee pero solo había viento nada mas.

Me fui casi volando a clases, esa sensación no me dejo tranquila, entonces cuando entre a la clase de trigonometría, me intente relajar con Ángela, empezó a interrogarme, pero no podía concentrarme, ni siquiera sabia de que estaba hablando. Entonces una necesidad por ver a Edward se me vino, sentía tanta ansiedad que la voz volvió a sonar, me gire a la ventana y me pareció ver algo, pero simplemente no vi nada, entonces volví a escuchar esa voz.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - Le pregunte a Ángela mirando a todos lados, tratando de saber de donde provenía esa voz.

- Bella, obvio todos estamos hablando. - Me dijo moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

- Alguien pronuncio mi nombre ¿no lo escuchaste? - Insistí pero este sentimiento que tenia me hacia estar inquieta.

- ¿Bella te sientes bien? - Enarco la ceja en forma de pregunta.

- La verdad no, debo salir un momento si, espérame aquí ya regreso.

Me levante rápidamente tome solo mi bolso, era como si mi asiento en ese momento tuviera resortes, pero la necesidad de ver a Edward era urgente.

Salí del aula de clases, me dirigí a la mansión de los Cullen, nunca había ido allí, pero aun así mi mente no estaba en sus cabales. Era increíble, entonces me empezó a doler la muñeca, tenía una cicatriz en forma de media luna en esa parte, la tapaba con una pulsera gruesa ya que llamaba mucho la atención. Pero no me importo el dolor.

Supuse que Edward estaba allí, porque generalmente el no recibía la primera hora de clases.

Estaba frente a frente de aquella gran mansión, me acerque un poco sigilosa a la puerta. Y antes que pudiera tocar el timbre Alice abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Bella! Pasa ya te esperaba. – me dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la sala.

- ¡Gracias! – le conteste un poco tímida. - Hum me preguntaba si se encuentra Edward, es que necesito hablar con el. - Le busque con la mirada, tal vez estaba cerca.

- No te preocupes el esta a punto de bajar, ya sabe que estas aquí. - Encogió sus hombros y miro a las escaleras.

Edward se sorprendió al verme pero al mismo tiempo me mostro una sonrisa que me hizo estar mas tranquila.

- ¡Bella! pero ¿que haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases? - Se puso en frente mío y miro mi expresión entonces comprendió que algo no andaba bien.

- Si lo se pero necesitaba verte es que…

Corte mis palabras cuando en ese momento todos los Cullen estaban enfrente nuestro. No sabia que decir, agache mi cabeza y tengo el presentimiento que mis mejillas ardieron.

- ¡Buenos días Bella! a propósito ¡Feliz cumpleaños! - Definitivamente Rosalie era muy bella, me pareció impactante la forma de hablar, pero me agrado que aunque mi cumpleaños había pasado algunas semanas atrás, ella me felicito.

- ¡Gracias! - Formule esa palabra por cortesía.

- Bueno y ¿qué te trae por aquí? - Pregunto Emmett sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Bueno la verdad es que es algo un poco complicado. – les explique y me gire a Edward encontrándome con su mirada. - necesito hablar con Edward.

- ¡Vaya! Bueno si quieres podemos pasar al estudio, para que nadie nos moleste. - Sus manos indicaron una puerta grande y blanca.

- Perdón por ser imprudente y venir aquí pero es que…

- No te disculpes Bella, a mi no me tomaste de improviso. - Las palabras de Alice eran confusas. ¿Como ella sabría que yo estaría aquí? eso era algo que tenia que averiguar.

- Perdón ¿a que te refieres? - pregunte un poco deseosa pero a la vez confundida.

Su rostro cambio drásticamente cuando de Jasper provino un pequeño gruñido, sabia que el era el mas conservador de todos y al que no le gustaba que sus hermanos interactuaran con otras personas. Esa también era otra pregunta pero para Edward.

- Ignora a Jasper es lo que yo hago. - Me dijo Emmett con una sonrisita muy traviesa. Que todos en la sala la siguieron un poco mas disimulados.

- Bueno Edward ¿y es que no nos piensas presentar? - Dijo Rosalie

- Es que creo que ella ya los conoce a todos. - Edward me tomo la mano y la apretó con delicadeza, pero no entendí el mensaje. Baje la cabeza y negué.

- La verdad es que no. - Mentí, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Bueno esta bien, mira ya conoces a Alice, ella es Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper.

- ¡Mucho gusto! Es un placer conocerlos personalmente.- Mi rubor subió hasta mis mejías, era la primera vez que hablaba con ellos, aunque aun no sabía si estaban enterados de mi relación con Edward.

- El gusto es nuestro Bella, además tú me caes muy bien. - Alice era cada vez más simpática, era como esa típica hermana inocente, aunque tuviera diecisiete años.

- Bueno entonces ¿me dirás que es lo que te pasa? - Edward coloco sus manos en mis mejillas y en ese momento me percate de las risas de los que nos rodeaban, especialmente las de Emmett, al parecer era un tipo muy amable y con todo un sentido del humor.

- Bueno… me gustaría hablarlo en privado es urgente. - aparte sus manos delicadamente de mi rostro. Su expresión cambio, se sentía un poco confundido

- ¿Es algo serio? - Pregunto Alice sentándose en el asiento, y con una expresión un poco triste.

- Alice, será mejor que ellos arreglaran sus asuntos, así que es mejor dejarlos solos.- Musito Jasper subiendo las escaleras. Sus ojos me miraron con una intensidad que tuve que quitar mi mirada, era como si tratara de descubrir algo en ellos, pero sin tener algún éxito.

- Jasper tiene razón. - dijo Alice siguiéndole los pasos – dejemos que hablen tranquilamente.

Todos subieron las escaleras, supuse que cada quien iría a su dormitorio, pero no lo se porque en ese momento mi mirada solo estaba dirigida a una sola persona.

- ¿Vamos? - Me dijo Edward estirando la mano como todo un caballero, mostrándome cual era el camino a seguir.

- Creo que no le caí bien a tu hermano. - Susurre en su oído al pasar cerca de el. Su aroma era casi agonizante para mi.

- Le caíste de maravilla, créeme jamás lo había mirado de esa forma. Solo que el no lo demostró, jamás lo hace, así que eso no te sorprenda.

Sus brazos me volvieron a encerrar cerca de el, los dos reímos al mismo tiempo y me di la vuelta aun en sus brazos.

- Me gusta mucho tu casa, es muy grande, espaciosa e iluminada. La verdad no es como me la imagine.

Las historias que había escuchado de esta mansión eran tan terroríficas. por esa razón era que no me había acercado por estos lugares.

- Creo que te gustaría mi verdadera casa entonces. - Ambos reímos y me beso el cuello, sus labios se aprisionaron en mi como si le doliera ese gesto, lo pude sentir en su respiración y en un pequeño gemido que exclamo. – sabes que eres lo más importante que me ha pasado verdad. – me pregunto aun cerca de mi cuello.

- Creo que sí. - Le dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Edward me soltó para poder abrir la puerta del estudio, cuando entre mire que era espaciosa, pero sobre todo lo que estaba allí me di cuenta que estaba repleta de libros, mi obsesión, me quede boquiabierta, no sabía que decir, era muy ostentoso.

- Esto realmente es increíble. - Me acerque a ver cada uno de los libros que estaban en ese lugar. Era sorprendente, tenían tanta infinidad de libros que a cualquiera lo dejaba, sin palabras.

- Lo sé, pero luego hablaremos de eso, ahora dime Bella Dwyer ¿de que quiere hablar cuando usted debería estar en clases? - Su sentido del humor era casi parecido al de Emmett, al parecer el mal era de familia.

- Lamento haber venido a esta hora, lo sé, pero es que la verdad necesitaba verte. - Mi voz era poco audible pero al parecer él la escucho.

- Te deje en la puerta de tu habitación casi a las doce de la noche para que descansaras y ya querías verme, vaya, como dije eres la mujer más interesante que he conocido.

Se rio con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada, luego se dirigió a un sofá rojo, se sentó y me invito a estar a su lado pero me negué, debía de hacer algo rápido antes de arrepentirme de lo que haría en ese momento, aunque tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer.

- Edward, debo alejarme de ti. - Le dije con mi voz entre cortada. Ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿irme a mitad del penúltimo mes del semestre? ¿En que estaba pensando?

Su expresión era atónita, ni él entendía lo que estaba diciendo, se levanto coloco sus manos en su boca, sin formular alguna palabra, sabia que estaba intentando saber mis razones sin habérselas dado.

- ¿Que…? - se detuvo un momento antes de continuar me miro y se acerco lentamente, pero cada paso que el daba yo retrocedía, hasta que me detuvo la mesa que estaba detrás de mí que me hizo no avanzar. – ¿que estas tratando de decirme? ¿Te vas así no más? Te arrepentiste. - Apretó su mandíbula, la verdad se miraba muy enojado.

- Edward no me he arrepentido de nada, es solo que es muy complicado. - Mis lagrimas salieron a relucir, entonces se acerco y el las detuvo con sus manos, su contacto en cierta forma me hizo daño, pero no físico sino sentimental, "Bella ¿Qué haces?" me pregunte.

- Bella, No llores, ¡por favor! Solo explícame ¿que pasa? - Me coloco cerca de él, mi cabeza se hundía en su pecho, sus brazos me rodearon y yo hice lo mismo.

- Es que hoy escuche… - vacile un poco antes de contestarle. – escuche voces, esas voces son verdaderas, pero a la vez peligrosas, inclusive siento que alguien me esta siguiendo. - Le mire a los ojos y su expresión se tenso.

- ¡Wow! ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Que escuchas voces! Creo que te estás imaginando cosas. - Su cara aun era desconcertante, pero en ese momento algo ya había cambiado, era como si su suspiro era más reconfortante mas de alivio.

- No es broma, es todo real. Escucha esas voces son una alerta de muerte y se que alguien anda cerca. Sé que esto sonara complicado, esas voces sonaron antes que muriera... - Me detuve porque me di cuenta de lo que había dicho, nunca le había mencionado a Jacob, eso me hizo darme la vuelta inmediatamente.

- Entiendo. - Sus palabras se limitaron y hubo un momento de silencio.

Le mire, su postura era muy pensativa, tenía las manos cruzadas igual que sus piernas, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos aun estaban un poco borrosos por la situación en la que me encontraba.

- Bella creo que esto no es necesario, entiendo lo que pasa. - Me quede sorprendida, pensé que había sido muy exagerada. Pero era todo verdad, las voces antes de la muerte de Jacob fue muy real.

- De verdad que entiendes ¿que es lo que pasa? - Mi pregunta fue muy directa no me gustaba sentirme como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

- ¿¡Quieres terminar con migo! - Su voz se quebró al instante, que me dolió demasiado.

¡No! no digas eso, bueno si, pero... es que tengo miedo. No quiero perderte.

- Entonces por favor habla claro porque ahora soy yo el que me perdí. Me dices que te alejaras de mi sin razón alguna y ahora es ¿que no me quieres perder? - Su voz se elevo un poco, no me gustaba herirlo pero no me dejaba otra opción.

- Yo siento que no tengo que estar cerca de ti. Pero al mismo tiempo el pensar que te puedo dejar me hace no lo sé, no sé como explicártelo. - Mi voz era más clara y casi como suplica, mis manos estaban sudando, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, sentí mi respiración con pequeños jadeos, pero no quería que él se alterara tampoco, así que pude controlarlos.

- Pues si es algo demasiado confuso para ti, entonces lo mejor será…

- ¡NO! - Le ataje antes que pudiera terminar o decir alguna otra cosa. – yo solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero que mueras, no lo soportaría. - Sus ojos estuvieron clavados en mi, se acerco lentamente pero dudando, no sabia porque carajos decía que el moriría, aun no encontraba las respuestas, pero en ese momento lo lógico no era mi mejor aliado.

- No sé porque estás diciendo que me voy a morir si eso no puede pasar. - Sus manos se detuvieron antes de tocar mi rostro.

- Pasara si estas a mi lado, siento en mi interior que algo te pasara y no quiero. - Sus ojos eran más profundos, como si intentaran encontrar algo en ellos pero sin tener éxito.

- Bella yo no puedo dejarte, no puedo. - Me rodeo con sus manos y luego tomo mi rostro y lo dejo a centímetros del mío. – te amo y pase lo que pase, nada va a cambiar eso, te prometo que no me ocurrirá nada. – me dijo apretándome mas a el, era la primera vez que me decía que me amaba y eso me tranquilizo e hizo que mi corazón rebosara de la alegría.

- Si algo te llega a pasar no me lo perdonare jamás. - Le dije acercando yo mis labios a él. Presionándolos con tanta delicadeza, Pasaron unos instantes para que nos separáramos el uno del otro. Sentía que ese beso quemaba mi interior.

Pero en ese instante la voz pronuncio mi nombre "Bella Swan, es la nieta de un Elizabeth Swan" entonces ambos nos apartamos mire hacia la ventana y no estaba loca, una imagen estaba allí era de rasgos realmente raros, era un hombre muy elegante con tez blanca y con el cabello largo, nos dio una rápida mirada y después se escabullo, mi corazón latió y latió a toda prisa, me gire a Edward y él estaba desorientado, yo muerta de miedo, sabia que lo que esa persona decía decía era verdad, pero por que la había mencionado, ¿Quién era el? empecé a creer que todo era producto de mi imaginación, entonces mire su rostro era serio y confrontativo entonces antes que yo pudiera decir algo el se adelanto diciendo.

- ¿Quien eres? - El tono era muy furioso, me puso la piel muy erizada, era la parte de Edward que no conocía, se miraba realmente tenso y aparecieron unas sombras debajo de sus ojos.

- ¿Escuchaste esa voz? ¿viste a la persona de la ventana? – le pregunte, No sabia que era lo que había escuchado, no sabia tampoco si el también la había visto, pero ¿que significaba todo esto?

- ¿Quien eres? ¿Eres Bella Swan, si o no? - Estaba muerta de miedo, no sabia que decir, entonces solo me limite a asentir la cabeza. – entonces es cierto, eres la nieta de Elizabeth Swan. - No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, pero como era que sabia que mi abuela se llamaba así.

- Si soy la nieta de ella, ¿pero que tiene que ver todo esto, no entiendo nada, Edward…? - Intente acercarme y colocar mi mano en su hombro, no entendía que rayos pasaba aquí, solo sabia que esto era un gran problema.

- Vete. - Pronuncio casi como un susurro "¿Qué?" me pregunte en mi interior pero no me movi de donde estaba. - ¡VETE! - Me grito que inclusive hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos pasos y boto todas las cosas que estaban en el escritorio.

De repente entro Jasper y se coloco cara a cara con el.

- Cálmate Edward, contrólate. – y sentí una ola de tranquilidad en el estudio, todos los demás entraron a la habitación. Y caí sobre mis rodillas, no entendía absolutamente nada, era como si todo esto yo lo había previsto, en algún momento, el presentimiento de la mañana ¿Por qué siempre que algo malo pasaría yo sentía esta sensación?

- ¿Bella es verdad lo que acabas de decir?- Alice se acerco y se me puso al lado, su voz era triste.

- Si, pero ¿que significa? No entiendo ¿Quién era ese hombre?. - Mire a todos y tenían casi la misma expresión que Edward, serios y un poco confusos.

- Eso es imposible. - Dijo Emmett con una postura muy elegante debo admitir. – No puedes ser tú, es imposible, ¿Por qué Garrett vino a decirnos esto? – pregunto de nuevo ¿Quién era Garrett? ¿era el hombre que dijo mi nombre? Pero ¿de donde me conocía?

- Ella miente. - Dijo Edward, lo mire y le dije

- No tengo por que mentirles, pero podría alguien explicarme por favor que es lo que esta pasando aquí.

No puedes ser tu, tu no. - Dijo colocando sus manos en su rostro con una voz quebradiza y eso hizo que me doliera mis entrañas.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo lamento, es que no se que es todo esto. - Mis ideas no eran claras, no tenia sentido lo que pasaba en ese momento, entonces me quede perdida en mis pensamientos.

- ¿Donde esta Garrett? Isabella ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por muerta? - Jasper se acerco y tomo de mi brazo con rudeza.

- No se de que estas hablando y suéltame no tienes ningún derecho de lastimarme. - mi voz fue muy confrontativa y me logre zafar porque me estaba lastimando.

- Jasper, espera. - Dijo la melodiosa voz de Alice.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que viste? - Le pregunto Edward, mirándola con curiosidad. Mientras en ese momento yo solo me preguntaba ¿Qué vio? ¿Quién? ¿ver que?

- Bella ha sido mordida, por un Vulturi. - Ella delicadamente levanto la manga de mi ridícula chaqueta y quito una de mis pulseras que llevaba en la muñeca derecha que era lo suficientemente gruesa para ocultar una marca en forma de media luna, pero cuando ella lo toco sentí como fría mi piel, no podía explicarlo.

- Ya la mordieron, pero ¿Cómo es que no es…? - Emmett y todos se quedaron mirando.

- ¿Que es eso? - Pregunte tenia entendido que siempre la había tenido, era como una mordida. – ¿que significa? - Al primero que mire fue a Edward para que me diera una respuesta.

- Tu mas que ninguno de nosotros debería de saber lo que significa. - Me dijo con caballerosidad.

- No Edward, ella no sabe nada. - Interrumpió Jasper de repente – no puedes entrar en su mente, es como si la tuviera bloqueada, o tal vez es solo que no recuerda que es lo que ha pasado.

- Es verdad es como un campo de fuerza para que no entres en su mente. - Menciono Emmett.

- Eso ya lo sabía, pero pensé que encontraría algún modo, alguna debilidad debe de tener. - Murmuro Edward.

Entonces comprendí en ese momento que tal vez la única explicación para todas estas cosas sin sentido, era que estaba dormida y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

- ¡Maldición! - Murmure entre dientes y todos me miraron atentamente.

- ¿Bella que pasa? - Pregunto Alice aun a mi lado.

- Lo sabía, sabía que todo esto era un sueño, lo sabía. - Afirme con mi voz un poco sarcástica, pero entonces empecé a llorar sin razón alguna, quería que eso no estuviera sucediendo en realidad pero algo en mi me decía una y otra vez que no era así, trate de ser optimista y pensar que tal vez a la mañana siguiente mi rostro amanecería pegajoso por las lagrimas.

- Cree que es un sueño, esto es increíble estamos ante la persona más importante en este mundo y no entiende que esto es la realidad. ¡qué bien! - Jasper suspiro de la decepción creo, porque su rostro eso era lo que denotaba.

- Entonces ¿ella de verdad es una de nosotros? - Pregunto Alice con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Una de ustedes? - Pregunte antes que siguieran con algún otro disparate. Aun que si esto era un sueño, de verdad era de locos.

- ¿Podrían dejarnos solos por favor? - Pregunto Edward recostado en el marco de la ventana mirando hacia el bosque follado de verde.

- Entonces todos se pusieron en pie, yo los imite no me iba a quedar en el suelo sola con él. Pero todo fue muy extraño, era como si nadie había cuestionado nada, solo obedecido una orden.

- No te muevas. - Aun no me miraba, estaba muy inquieta, quería tantas respuestas, pero en aquel momento solo quería estar cerca de él. Tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado.

- Edward no sé qué decir. Solo quiero que sepas que yo no voy a…

- Te dije que no te movieras Bella, tengo que intentar algo. - Empecé a temblar, mi corazón empezó ese rápido bombardeo en mi pecho, tan desembocado siempre que el se acercaba a mí. Entonces me beso, sus labios los sentía calientes, no como otras veces, eran más fervientes, mis manos se enredaron en su pelo, le devolví el beso con gran pasión, yo quería que nos olvidásemos de lo que había pasado, al parecer el también lo quería. Pero entonces sus besos fueron bajando hasta quedar sobre mi garganta y di un pequeño jadeo, sus dientes se acercaron a mi cuello, yo me tense, pensé que por un momento me mordería pero después aparto lentamente su rostro y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ambos reímos y me fui separando lentamente para poder sentarme en el sillón rojo.

- ¿Mejor? - Me pregunto con una gran sonrisa. Intente devolverla.

- Edward hay algo más. - Su rostro se tenso otra vez y me dijo tomando mis manos

- Bella ¿podemos olvidarnos de lo que paso hace rato por favor? – me pidió haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás.

- No, es que siento que no te merezco. - Debía de confesarle la verdad, quería saber que era lo que nos esperaba a futuro.

- ¿De que hablas? - Pregunto confuso.

- Hace algún tiempo yo hice una promesa que me está condenando de por vida, hubo alguien antes que tu. - Se levanto lentamente del sillón, coloco su mano en su boca, no sabía que decir.

- Eso… eso cambia las cosas. - Su voz demostraba dolor y tristeza. – creo que el afortunado es otro.

Se dio la vuelta y coloco sus manos en el escritorio, me puse de pie e intente acercarme lentamente a él para darle una explicación.

- No, la verdad él no lo es. - Se dio la vuelta cuando sintió mi mano en su hombro. – el murió hace dos años. - Mi voz se corto al instante, mire al suelo, así que no pude ver su expresión. –yo hice una promesa en su tumba, Jamás me volvería a amar a alguien como lo ame a él. - Caí de rodillas comencé a llorar. – si yo hubiera sabido que te conocería jamás… - Edward se hinco para sostener mis lágrimas.

- Shhh. No llores, no romperás tu promesa Bella. - En ese momento pensé en esas palabras.

- ¡No! No te vayas. - Le rogué rodeándole con mis brazos y acercándolo más a mí.

- Cálmate, Bella no me voy a ninguna parte, es mas pienso en quedarme. - Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se alegrara, pero al mismo tiempo eso significaba romper mi promesa.

- Pero entonces tendré que romper mi promesa. - Le explique limpiándome las lagrimas de mis ojos, no quería que él me mirara así.

- Bella que ingenua eres. No romperás tu, promesa que no ves que no amaras a nadie como amaste a Jacob. - No entendí sus palabras.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Me amas como lo amaste a él? - Pregunto.

- No a ti te amo intensamente, hasta me duele hacerlo sabes. - Le confesé dándole una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Exacto, así que no estás rompiendo con tu promesa.

En ese momento comprendí su punto de vista, pero aun así me sentía como una traidora.

Se dio la vuelta, tomo mi mano y la beso con delicadeza, era increíble ver lo gentil que era. Aun lo miraba y creía que el era sacado de algún anuncio publicitario, con ese cabello alborotado y esa sonrisa que no se apartaba de su lindo rostro.

- Creo que debo de irme, es tarde y tengo que regresar a clases. - Le dije buscando mi bolso. – no creo que deba perder todo el día.

- En eso tienes razón. Sabes con respecto a lo que paso, creo que ahora quieres escuchar tu una explicación. - Musito y continuo. – bueno creo que te lo explicare en otra ocasión.

- No, me lo puedes explicar, es que no quiero irme pensativa. - Le rogué. – ademas ¿Qué hay del hombre que se apareció? – le pregunte recordándolo, una corriente recorrió mi espalda.

- No te preocupes Garrett es como Alice, pero el se aparece de vez en cuando para darnos noticias no tan agradables. – confeso haciendo una mueca. Me quede pensativa ¿Qué eran ellos entonces?

- Esta bien, me puedo ir tranquila entonces pero ¿Me vas a decir algo mas? – le insisti, pero creo que no tuve existo.

- No me parece una buena idea, eres un poco ansiosa Bella. - Me recordó dándome una vuelta.

- Por esa misma razón quiero que me digas ¿que eres tu en realidad?

- Sabes no somos del todo humanos. – me toco la mejilla y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

- Cuando dices somos te refieres a… - pensé que solo era a su familia y a él.

- Ni tú, ni nosotros. - Me dijo con una voz un tanto tranquila.

- ¿A que te refieres con no somos del todo humanos? - Le pregunte, no me sentía nada especial, inclusive me sentía más humana que la mayoría de los alumnos en esta institución.

- Eso será otro día, ahora ¿quieres que te acompañe a tus clases?

- Te veré en el almuerzo mejor. - Le propuse, aunque no me agradara la idea del todo.

Los días fueron pasando y el incidente de su casa también, las voces de ese hombre no se volvieron a aparecer, Edward y yo intentábamos pasar varias hora juntos, el tiempo que pasaba con Edward era magnifico, sentía que volaba en una nube cada vez que lo tenía cerca mío, pero había un pequeño problema, eso me distraía de mis obligaciones, solía ser una de las alumnas que sacaba sobresalientes, por el hecho que antes era toda una antisocial, pero con Edward a mi lado se me hacia un poco complicado concentrarme.

Aunque teníamos una buena relación, no sabíamos todo uno del otro, aunque el sabia más que yo eso era seguro, una de la poca información que tenia era que Edward venia de una familia adinerada, no quería imaginarme cuantos dinero tenía solo para él.

Yo, crecí con varias comodidades, mi madre era muy trabajadora, nos saco adelante siempre, eso era digno de admirar, agradezco que no se haya vuelto a casar, no creo que esa idea me hubiera simpatizado mucho.

Mi papá si era de una familia muy poderosa, venia de los Swan, una de las familias más grandes en los tiempos de antes, aunque él era un Swan, con mucho orgullo por mi abuelo Peter Swan, ¡Que Dios lo tenga en su gloria! fue quien se caso con mi abuela Elizabeth Swan.

El día transcurrió de lo más rápido, no me di cuenta que las clases se habían acabado.

- ¿Como te fue en tu día? - Pregunto Ángela con gran interés.

- Bueno fue un tanto extraño, pero bien, creo que nada fuera de lo normal. - Le mentí, mordiéndome el labio, había estado con Edward y aun no podía confesarselo.

- No volviste, me preocupe. - Confeso frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- Lo lamento, es que tuve que arreglar un problema eso es todo. - Le asegure.

- Muy bien, bueno creo que nos vamos mejor, hay que estudiar mucho. - Me dijo jalándome del brazo.

- ¡Claro, vamos! - Le dije sin refunfuñar, tenia que aprovechar todo el tiempo libre.

Los pasillos del colegio eran un poco solitarios generalmente a esta hora, todos buscaban la biblioteca o la cafetería.

- ¿Vendrás a cenar con nosotros hoy? - Pregunto guardando sus cosas en el casillero, la verdad se notaba un poco extraña, como enojada y triste a la vez

- Claro, esa es la idea, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno porque tu has estado cenando todos estos días con Edward, no es que sea malos, es solo que es raro. - Me dijo cruzando sus brazos.

- Bueno pero no estas molesta por eso verdad. - Le pregunte

- No, claro que no es solo que creo que por un momento me puse celosa.

- Jajaja, vaya, eso si que es nuevo. - Reflexione en ese instante y ella tenía razón la había dejado un poco abandonada por pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Edward.

- No te burles, es que siento que ahora te llevas mejor con ellos que con migo. - Me informo.

- Vamos Ángela no te pongas mal, mira si es cierto que me llevo mejor con Edward pero es solo con el nada mas, a sus hermanos hasta hoy los conocí.

- Bueno te creo, pero recuerda que yo soy tu mejor amiga.-

Me recordó con un mejor ánimo.

- Claro eso tenlo por seguro. - Le dije con una sonrisa falsa, si la consideraba mi amiga, ¿Por qué no le contaba de mi relación con Edward? Creo que no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

La noche empezó a caer y Edward como era usual, toco la puerta de mi recamara y yo Salí.

Su mirada estaba en ese momento sobre mi rostro, era muy penetrante, sentía como si intentara entrar en mi mente, supuse por la ultima conversación de esta mañana.

- ¿Edward que pasa, que tengo? - Le pregunte, tratando de imaginar que era lo que esa cabecita estaba pensando.

- Sabes, es que creo que te deberían de meter a la prisión, por tener esos ojos tan hermosos que deslumbran a cualquiera y lo hacen estar en la gloria.

- Me quede sin palabras, no sabía que responderle, solo sonreír de la vergüenza y el noto eso. Sonrió disimuladamente, tomo mis manos y las beso.

- Estás loco, hasta imaginas cosas Edward. - Le dije.

- No, es cierto mírate, tus ojos me hacen estar en la gloria, eres gloriosa. - Me siguió halagando y eso me gusto, pero tenía que irme seguramente Ángela y los demás nos estaban esperando. Tenía que volver a mí en realidad.

- Edward tengo que irme, es tarde. – le anuncie, estábamos a unos cuantos metros del colegio y tenia que regresar.

- ¿Pero porque? – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Mira tengo que ir a cenar con Ángela y los muchachos se los prometí, por favor. – le dije mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso.

- ¿Iras a comer con ellos? – Pregunto, levantándome una ceja como incrédulo.

Si, no creo que te moleste. - Le dije afirmándolo. Además no había razón de hacerlo.

- No me molesta en lo absoluto, es solo que te vas sin darme un beso. – me dijo besando mi mandibula y mi cuello, me empezaba a sentir rara, como lujuriosa, algo palpito dentro de mi en mi zona privada, creo que eso me hizo volver a la realidad.

- Edward por favor… - sabia que si lo besaba, me iba a ser muy difícil que me dejara ir.

- ¿Pero cuál es la prisa.? - Me pregunto un poco molesto.

- Es que me siento incomoda, de estar aquí tu y yo… - vacile antes de contestarle, como le explicaba que en cualquier momento mi autocontrol se perdería..

- ¿Solos? - Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- No me hagas preguntas si y ya me tengo que ir, es tarde. - Le rogué, tenia que irme, se me estaba haciendo realmente tarde y sabia que Jessica y Ángela no dejarían de hacer preguntas si me retrasaba, me limite a darle un rápido beso en los labios y me fui de allí casi corriendo, estaba inclusive sudando de la sensación que había sentido, jamás me había pasado esto, que vergonzoso.

Sabía que Edward se había molestado por mi actitud, pero no tenía remedio, aunque sintiera que era una puñalada en mi propio pecho, pasar tiempo con mis amigos no era malo, así que su actitud tampoco era la correcta.

Encontré la forma de involucrarme en la plática con ellos, fue muy divertido e interesante, note que el tema de los Cullen ya no era relevante, eso me gusto, aquel acoso de preguntas desapareció. Inclusive aunque mi voz se escuchara siempre menos en las platicas como era costumbre, me alegre mucho.

Había perdido también la noción que mi tiempo con Edward había sido mas, aunque a mí no me molestara para nada.

Aun no tenia claro que eran los Cullen, y como entraba yo en todo esto, mientras transcurrían los días, intentaba no pensar en eso, no le encontraba una respuesta lógica a toda aquella situación.

La pregunta que ahora rondaba mi cabeza era ¿Cómo me había llegado a enamorar de Edward tan pronto? Para los alumnos del instituto inclusive ya era normal vernos juntos, inclusive para Mike, sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel resentimiento y rencor de antes. Por lo que supe, Lauren me había hecho el favor de mantenerlo ocupado, tratando de buscar su primera cita. Eso lo tenía distraído.

Además creo que para todos solo les interesaba una cosa, terminar el semestre limpiamente, para las vacaciones, que solo estaban a semanas. Eso significaba muchas cosas, pero la principal, volver a ver a Charlie, aunque parezca mentira, esto realmente me emocionaba.

Tengo el recuerdo de algunas imágenes de esa mansión, eran borrosas, pero al mismo tiempo era muy claro. Tenía la fachada de un castillo, con sus grandes jardines, que eran los únicos que había visto en cualquier región, sus habitaciones, decoradas con el diseño de mi abuela, con sus sabanas de seda, con aroma a lavanda, por toda la casa, con una biblioteca repleta de libros, con un comedor precioso, elaborado con las más finas maderas de caoba que pueden existir.

También recuerdo a los guardianes de Charlie, el tan solo hacerlo me da miedo, eran dos tipos, uno con la piel muy color bronceada y el otro con la piel como la nieve pura, eran altos, siempre cargaban uno trajes negros que eran acompañados por un par de lentes, que ocultaban una mirada escalofriante cuando los mirabas. No sabía porque Charlie y mi abuela necesitaban tantas seguridad, si ellos Vivian en el lugar más seguro de todo el país.

Esa sería una de las tantas preguntas por hacerle.

Entre a mi habitación rápidamente, intente descansar un poco, cerré mis ojos para poder dormir, me sentía realmente agotada y por fin lo logre.

Mi sueño era un tanto peculiar, estaba rodeada de un montón de arboles, llevaba un vestido de seda muy holgado y con varios estampados de colores en el. Las flores aparecían de repente, creciendo en el suelo como palomitas de maíz, el viento soplaba cálidamente, se volvió un tanto frio, alce la mirada y mire una figura alta su silueta era casi perfecta, podía reconocerlo en cualquier lado, aunque no estuviera cerca de mí, me sonrió, parecía muy feliz, como si estuviera disfrutando ese momento.

Alce mi mano, pero un aire me impidió avanzar, era como si un espíritu estuviera y se moviera cerca de mí. Y con ella una voz que me ponía la carne de gallina, comenzó como un susurro en mi oído que luego se fue aclarando hasta que pude entenderle. La voz me era tan familiar, pero aun no podía reconocerla.

Empezó a insistir que me alejara lo mas que podía de Edward, que él no me convenía e incluso que ya no me pertenecía.

Luego desapareció, pero con ella Edward tampoco se encontraba allí, intente buscarlo con la mirada, pero no tuve éxito, estaba totalmente sola.

Me desperté sobresaltada, con un jadeo casi de ahogado, no podía creer lo que me había pasado en aquel sueño, lo sentí tan real, me mire en el espejo mientras lavaba mi cara para poder tranquilizarme un poco, lo que me calmo fue saber que aquel rostro espantoso que se apareció en el pasado, había desaparecido.

Tenia que empezar a buscar respuestas, ya mi vida estaba empezando a perder sentido, era como que todo se fuera desarreglando lenta y dolorosamente, tenía claro dos cosas, o encontraba las respuestas por mi cuenta para poder vivir tranquila o obligaba a Edward a decirme la verdad, algo que no iba a suceder, el no quería contarme absolutamente nada más de lo que sabía, me ocultaba algo, era malo podía presentirlo.

Salí de mi habitación un poco más decidida a conseguir una respuesta, fuera cual fuera y el único lugar que me podía dar esas respuestas era la biblioteca, me encantaban los libros, porque en ellos se guarda la esencia más pura de un escritor.

Busque y busque algún libro que me diera alguna señal o pista que me dijera algo de lo que había escuchado en la mansión, como por ejemplo, que Alice parecía ver el futuro o que Edward pudiera leer la mente, pero no encontré ninguno, fue extraño, ni siquiera los libros de cuentos de terror para niños me sentía tan ridícula buscando cosas así, pero ahora nada me parecía ridículo y si lo parecía pues es que era verdad.

Me iba a dar por vencida cuando mire que en la biblioteca había una computadora, entonces recordé la útil arma que era el internet, estaba segura que allí podía encontrar cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que andaba buscando, sabía que muchas cosas que aparecerían, tendrían que ser puro fanatismo o estupidez. En internet hay de todo.

Debía de encontrar alguna respuesta, alguna señal o algún indicio, algo, pero no supe por donde comenzar, no sabia que colocar, ¿algo relacionado con los poderes? ¿el nombre de su familia? Me decidí por la primera opción, todo un foro de paginas me apareció, sabía que debía de encontrar algo muy cercano a la realidad.

Después de llevar unas cuantas horas allí, sin que me diera cuenta, encontré una página que al principio pensé que era de aficionados, pero la información que contenía era muy interesante.

Un hombre, hace mucho descubrió que uno era capaz de poseer poderes sobrenaturales, ya fuera leer la mente, ver el futuro, fuerza, mover cosas, en fin una lista interminable, murió quemado vivo, por difamador, la gente en aquel tiempo, ni en este, quiere cosas de brujería o sobrenaturales y mucho menos cosas de vampiros.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando, mire algo que me llamo de inmediato la atención, aparecía un nombre que no sabia a donde lo había escuchado, pero estoy segura que en alguna parte lo hice "La Tua Cantante" según lo que entendí del articulo era que ella era la poseedora de una sangre que debilitaba a los vampiros, estos eran buscados por una tal La Hermandad, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la palabra vampiro.

Iba a continuar buscando acerca de ese hallazgo, era posible que me diera alguna señal que me dijera que La Tua Cantante tenia algo que ver con los Cullen, pero se cayó la red, llame al técnico que estaba muy hipnotizado en su computador, mirando varias tonterías, al parecer el andaba mas en la luna que yo, asi que me levante y me regrese a la habitación, no tenia pensado desperdiciar mas tiempo en esto.

Ahora tenía un gran dilema ¿ Le exigiría a Edward que me dijera todo o esperaría? Seria interesante que supiera si en verdad se puede leer la mente, porque así lo podría llamar cuando quisiera telepáticamente como ahora que lo buscaba por todos lados, pero no lo encontré ni a el, ni a su familia, al parecer se habían ido, pero era muy raro que no me haya comentado nada.

Pero recordé la parte de ser un vampiro, no sabia si los Cullen lo eran, pero si así fuera, no me daba miedo ya que no había habido desaparecidos en el colegio ni tampoco, muertos encontrados sin sangre en su cuerpo. Sabia que no eran del todo humanos por lo que me había confesado Edward tiempo atrás, entonces la duda estaba sembrada en mi.

No encontré otra cosa por hacer, cuando Edward no estaba, mi tiempo con Ángela y los chicos era de lo mejor, pero no me interesaba pasar tiempo con ellos hoy, no en estas circunstancias que sabía que todo era confuso. No podía revelar la verdad a nadie, por el bien de los Cullen y el mío.

* * *

_**Bueno ¿que les parecio?**_

_**¿porque Edward no estara por ningun lado?**_

_**Ideas, comentarios, dudas, preguntas, criticas **_

_**cualquier cosa dejenlos que io despues me quedo pensando si les gusto o no **_

_**aunque de todo corazon espero que si**_

_**haganme feliz y dejenme lo que sea **_

_**:D**_


	13. El Adiós

**_Hola Chicas ¿como estan? _**

**_Espero que les guste este capi, la vdd hoy no iba a publicar porque tengo exam de Macro en la U_**

**_pero me anime a terminarla porque sino serian dos semanas y no queria quedarles mal_**

**_con respecto a ¿Un Amor No Correspondido? pues esa si la pubicare hasta la semana entrante igual que los nuevos dos proyectos que tengo en mente _**

**_en mi Facebook y el Blog encontraran informacion sobre eso :D_**

**_no las aburro mas y aqui esta el Siguiente cap de esta historia _**

**Los Personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de la Increíble SM, yo solo soy propietaria de esta historia por lo que si quieren ponerla en algún lado PLis avisen!**

* * *

**_El Adiós._**

Encontré una carta tirada en el suelo de mi marco, alguien la había dejado allí, creí que era de Edward al principio, tal vez me quería informar que no estaría, conocía su letra, era como si los mismos dioses escribieran todas y cada una de esas palabras, nunca había conocido a un hombre con una letra tan legible, tan perfecta.

Lo abrí sin perder el tiempo, empecé a llorar leyendo cada línea escrita, no tengo palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, cuando termine de leerla, la doble y la coloque en su lugar de origen, reí por unos instantes, abrí uno de mis cajones, donde guardaba las cosas importantes, tal vez algún día la compartiría con Edward.

Entonces vino a mi un recuerdo de aquellos tiempos.

**Inicio del Flashback **

- Bella mira esto. – me dijo Jacob mientras se subía al borde de una banca del parque y empezaba hacer malabares con naranjas.

- Ja ja ja, muy gracioso Jacob pero bajate si, te caeras y…

- No creo caerme, solo intento impresionar a mi chica. – me dijo mientras seguía haciendo locuras, Jacob era muy ocurrente.

- Ya la tienes muy impresinada Jacob y muerta de los nervios. – le dije con una sonrisita, me la pasaba muy bien con Jacob, era mi primer novio y mi mejor amigo.

- Así que mi chica esta impresionada y muerta de… - entonces escuche un ruido ensordecedor. – Aaau! – me levante de una y me fui corriendo a su lado.

- ¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¿estas bien? ¿Jake? ¡Responde! – le decía pero el aun estaba con los ojos cerrados, mi mente solo podía pensar lo peor tenia que llamar una ambulancia. – amor por favor, reacciona. – le pedia mientras mis lagrimas se hicieron presente. – Jacob vamos levantate. – le pedi colocando mis manos en su pecho y llorando.

- Amor lo haría si te levantaras. – me dijo con una sonrisa. – no llores Bella. – me pidió quitando una lagrima de mi mejilla torpemente.

- Estas bien, te duele algo? – le pregunte intentando mirar que todo estuviera bien.

- Amor no me hice daño, solo me hice el lesionado para ver tu reacción, no te preocupes si. – me dijo soltando una risa muy en alto, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo, si el quería jugar pues jugaríamos.

- Eso no es gracioso. – le dije levantándome de golpe, Jacob se levanto igual.

- Vamos Bella era solo una pequeña broma. - me dijo mientras intentaba abrazarme por la espalda pero yo no lo deje.

- No Jacob Black esto no fue nada gracioso. – le dije entonces avance un poco y me caí al suelo, fingiendo haberme doblado el tobillo

- ¡Bella! – exclamo agachándose a mi lado.

- No lo toques me duele horrible. – le dije, haciéndome la sufrida. – Jacob, me duele mucho. – le dije y una lagrimita de cocodrilo salió de mis ojos.

- Amor, lo siento esto es mi culpa si yo no… lo lamento Bella de verdad lo lamento. – me decía con una cara de aflicción que no pude soportar mas y rompi en risas.

- Caíste. – le dije mientras intentaba agarrarme mi estomago.

Jacob me miro algo serio pero después se empezó a reir conmigo.

- Eres una pequeña mentirosa amor. Te llevas el premio a la mejor actriz. – me dijo mientras me abrazaba y así nos quedamos un buen rato, pasar tiempo con Jacob era lo mejor que me había sucedido en la vida, yo lo amaba tanto, que esperaba que nunca se apartara de mi lado.

Si tan solo no hubiera pasado lo que paso.

**Fin del Flashback**

Creo que el recordar esa tarde con Jacob me dejo algo aturdida, por lo que salí de la habitación, me sentía con una sensación rara y aun no entendía porque, lo de esa tarde me había dejado pensativa, el hallazgo que hice aun no me daba las respuestas suficientes que necesitaba, tenia que seguir averiguando.

Mientras caminaba me encontré con alguno de los chicos, era agradable pasar tiempo con ellos, estuvimos recordando cosas, bueno aunque fue mas de su pasado que del mío, Ángela no paraba de decir un par de locuras, no pare de reirme, pero se estaba haciendo algo tarde y en todo el día no había visto a Edward por lo que me despedí y decidí ir a buscarlo.

Mire que a la entrada del instituto, entraban dos autos muy lujosos y los pude reconocer rápidamente, uno era el de Edward y el otro de Jasper. Me incorpore rápidamente y avance muy despacio al estacionamiento. Pude ver la mirada de cada uno un poco perdida y muy tensa. Me fije en la de Alice ella cruzo mirada con migo pero su rostro parecía triste, suspiro y encogió los hombros con desanimo. Se alejo sin decir nada, estábamos como a 30 metros de distancia, a decir verdad note que algo no andaba bien, generalmente ella siempre que me mira me saluda inclusive me abraza pero en esta ocasión no fue así, era como si no se pudiera acercar a mí.

- Hola, ¿como estas? - La voz de ese ángel que estaba enfrente de mí, no era la de siempre, esta vez ese tono melodioso tenia un poco de tristeza.

- Hola. Pues bien, ¿Donde fuiste? - Pregunte aun mirando su extraña expresión, esos ojos no podían engañarme algo pasaba.

- Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar, me gustaría que no fuera en este lugar, quisiera que fuera en otra parte. – este no era mi Edward, bueno si era el, solo que parecía algo ausente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte interrogante y confundida, esto era raro.

- Ya pedí permiso, me dijeron que podíamos ir si tu quieres claro. – me informo pero aun así no contestaba mi pregunta "¿Qué esta pasando?" me pregunte a mi misma.

- ¿Estas… tratando de esquivar mis preguntas? – sabia que era así, solo que no entendía porque.

- Ya te lo dije vamos hablar, pero en otro lado. - Su voz se puso más severa de lo normal.

- Está bien. ¿Dónde iremos? – esto no me parecía nada bien, sentía un feo presentimiento aplacando mi pecho-

- Ya lo veras ¿Vamos? – me pregunto con una medio sonrisa que me quiso dar.

Encogí mis hombros, no me gustaban las sorpresas, pero a Edward no se le podía negar nada.

Nos subimos en su volvo, él como siempre caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del pasajero, entre y luego él se coloco a mi lado en su asiento del conductor.

No había salido del instituto desde mi llegada a este lugar, siempre que necesitaba algo, le pedía a alguno de mis compañeros que las trajera por mi, se me había olvidado lo heladas que eran estas partes del país, entonces volví a recordar algo, bueno en realidad a alguien "Charlie".

El camino lo recorrimos en silencio, el era el autor de esta obra, a la que aun no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza. No entendía la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, siempre había hallado la forma de sacarme algún tipo de información con las preguntas, pero al parecer esta vez no se le ocurría ninguna.

- No recordaba lo bello que era este lugar ¡Gracias! – Susurre, para empezar una conversación, creo que la que tomaría las riendas esta vez seria yo.

Mire sus manos aferrarse al volante, su postura era cada vez mas rígida.

- Aun no me lo agradezcas Bella. - Dijo entre dientes.

No sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras, lo que si note era que este no era el Edward que yo conocí, miraba que en sus ojos había una leve sombra oscura, jamás lo había visto de esa forma.

El lugar donde me llevo no quedaba muy lejos del instituto, creo que recorrimos unos veinte minutos de carretera y después tomamos un sendero, aquí era un tanto inusual, y bello a la vez, aunque no recuerdo muy bien, las imágenes son borrosas, mi mente solo ocupaba una pregunta "¿Qué estará pensando Edward?" creo que en este momento yo quería poder leer las mentes.

Se bajo del automóvil con un suspiro profundo, se empezaban a notar algunas facciones de tristeza en su rostro, me baje sin esperar que el abriera mi puerta, quería respuestas, y las quería de inmediato.

- Es por aquí. - Me dijo señalando con su mano.

Un sendero se abría ante nosotros, intente tomar su mano pero el la aparto rápidamente, eso me puso más alerta de lo que me esperaba.

Mi mirada nunca se aparto de él, quería ver cuáles eran sus reacciones o expresiones. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien con todo esto, sentía una presión muy fuerte en mi pecho, cruzo por mi mente que él en cualquier momento podía desaparecer.

Camino al frente mío, aun no quería decir nada, el me había prometido que hablaríamos, aunque esto no me gustaba nada, decidí ser paciente, el camino se me hizo largo, aunque no fue así, varias veces tropecé con las ramas de los árboles o inclusive de lo distraída que iba no miraba por donde caminaba.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro que estaba en la cima de una montaña, rodeada de diversos tipos de flores, mire alrededor maravillada, por un momento se me olvido que el y yo teníamos una conversación pendiente.

- ¡Maravilloso! - Exclame, estaba tan sorprendida de ese lugar, esto jamás se había comparado con nada que hubiera visto, recuerdo que me encantaban estas flores moradas y blancas de pequeña, mi corazoncito latia pero era de pura felicidad "NO todo es así" – me recordé, por lo que me voltee a mirarlo.

- ¡Bella! - Me dijo con una voz muy triste, pero aun así muy audible y luego volvió a colocar su postura rígida y su mirada un poco severa. – necesitamos hablar. - Su voz se volvió apagada pero fría. Era como si algo estuviera por ocurrir.

- Yo también tengo algo que decirte. - Le dije.

Tenía que confesarle que no le iba presionar más acerca de su secreto familiar, debía de respetarlo porque no solo el esta involucrado en todo esto, sino que toda su familia. Además yo no era de las personas que obligaban a las personas a contarme lo que ellos no querían.

- La verdad no se por donde comenzar. – me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa disimulada en su rostro. – bueno es que me he dado cuenta… - comenzó vacilante. - que lo nuestro, bueno que lo nuestro no ha sido más que una combinación de sentimientos. Es por eso Bella que creo que lo nuestro hay que detenerlo aquí, no creo que sea buena idea seguir adelante con esta farsa.

Suspiros, el aire me empezaba a faltar, mi corazón se detuvo, no tenia palabras, había tenido el presentimiento de que esto pasaría lo único que se me pasaba por la mente era "Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero ¿porque hoy? no lo entiendo" inclusive ni siquiera estaba poniéndole atención, por tratar de buscar una explicación que era imposible encontrar en ese momento, "Ahora que hago" "Jacob, ¿porque pasa esto?" intentaba que alguien me diera una respuesta y pensaba que Jacob respondería, creo que estaba delirando, si eso era lo que pasaba, estaba delirando y tenia que despertar de este mal sueño, pero si era un mal sueño ¿Por qué rayos dolia?

Me percate que su voz había dejado de producir algún sonido y eso me hizo mirarlo y escuchar esas crudas palabras que salieron de esos labios tan perfectos.

- ¿estás de acuerdo? - Aun no entendía por qué en su voz percibía un poco de tristeza si el estaba rompiendo con migo, pero aun así lo peor fue lo que hice en ese momento.

- Si, si, no hay problema, esto se termina aquí y nada mas. - Mi voz me salió tan natural, apenas podía creer yo misma las palabras que estaba diciendo, no era yo la que estaba pronunciando esas palabras realmente porque mi yo interior sangraba, me di la vuelta, porque aunque las dije sin pensar me llegaron al corazón y no soportaría que me mirara derrotada.

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que todo lo mantengamos en secreto. – Sugirió, Claro era lo único que le importaba, tenia que asegurarse que no fuera a contar nada de su familia o algo así.

- Claro es mejor no decirle a nadie. Que sea un secreto hasta la muerte y cargar con eso siempre ¿no? - Mis palabras salieron más despacio pero con la misma ironía, no podía creer que mi historia de amor hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Empecé a sentir que todo a mi alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas, era una especie de vértigo que pude controlar, sabía que aun tenía algo que decirme aunque yo no supiera que fuera.

- Muy bien y también te quería decir que Lo siento, no era mi intención y si en algún momento te hice sentir mal lo lamento. - Sentí una especie de De-yavú sabia que algo así me diría, solo que no estaba preparada para oírlo, creo que parte de mi también estaba enojada, y cegada por el odio y el dolor, porque no paraba de gritarme internamente "¿Entonces porque quisiste estar conmigo si de todas formas ibas a romper conmigo en algún momento, no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?" pero yo solita me respondí "No lo eres Bella"

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos, necesito regresar a mi habitación, tengo que hacer varias de mis obligaciones. - Le dije aun sin mirarle a los ojos, me desmoronaría si lo hacia.

- Bueno si quieres nos vamos, pero se que tenias algo que decirme. - Me recordó que yo también había ido para confesarle que no importaba la decisión que tomara yo la aceptaría y esa decisión ya estaba tomada por el, entonces no había nada mas de que hablar.

- No, no es nada importante, eran solo tonterías. - Le dije desgarrándome el corazón, nunca había sido tan dura con alguien.

- Se que no debería preguntarte esto, pero ¿te sientes bien? - Definitivamente esa pregunta no la tuvo que haber hecho.

No te preocupes no me pasa nada. - Vil mentira, ojala me hubiera partido un rayo en ese momento al decirle que no me sucedía nada, si por dentro era un caldero que estaba a punto de - explotar.

- Será mejor llevarte de regreso al instituto. - Me dijo empezando a caminar delante de mí.

- Dame un minuto, adelántate ya te alcanzo. - Necesitaba respirar y analizar las cosas, además, tenía que pensar como aguantarme las ganas de llorar cuando regresara con él en su volvo.

- Está bien, como tú quieras. - Me dijo con su mirada perdida en algún lugar del bosque, pero en un momento inesperado, me dio un beso en la frente, solo cerré mis ojos, para no mirarlo, porque sentí ese gesto como un beso de traición.

Me di la vuelta para que mi vista se perdiera en lo que miraba, no podía llorar, aunque me sintiera como la mujer más desdichada del mundo, sabía que esto pasaría si rompía mi promesa, Jacob fue el primero ahora Edward, no me permitiría que algo así me sucediera jamás.

- Ahora no Bella, ahora no por favor, debes ser fuerte. - Me repetía una y otra vez para no desahogarme allí.

No, no era capaz de volver con Edward en el auto, tenía que buscar la manera de regresar al instituto sin él. ¿pero cómo? Mire un pasadizo que se escondía en medio de los arboles. Empecé a caminar, mirando atrás para ver que no me siguiera, cada vez mas aceleraba mis pasos, eso hizo tropezarme varias veces, caí repetidamente inclusive ya casi no miraba por donde caminaba, aunque no sabía por dónde iba, no me importaba en ese momento si me perdía o si encontraba el camino a casa, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar sin tener que verle otra vez.

Las horas transcurrían, mi celular ya no tenía pila, para llamar a alguien, no sabía si me había perdido o si estaba llegando a algún destino bueno, me sentía cansada, no solo de caminar, sino también de la situación en la que me encontraba, lo único que quería era volver a estar sola en mi habitación, llegue a un claro grande, era el más grande que había visto en mi vida, la luna ya había aparecido, pero en su más escasa luz de menguante, el claro se miraba como una media noche oscura, sin un rayo de luz, caí de rodillas y mis ojos desprendieron las temibles gotas de sal, era tan deprimente para mi misma verme en esa situación, jamás había sentido algo parecido, con Jacob no fue lo mismo, el se murió, no había remedio alguno inclusive, sabía que el no me había dejado, mis hermanos y mi madre pues ellos igual murieron no los volvería a ver, pero a Edward, lo tendría que estar viendo en el instituto, en la cafetería, en los pasillos, bueno en todas partes y recordaría que él fue el que me dijo, "solo por una mezcla de sentimientos."

Coloque después de un rato mis rodillas en la cabeza para no empezarme a sofocar, tenía que ser fuerte, sabía que me había enamorado y que no había otra solución que resignarme a perderlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió en realidad, lo único que sé es que de ese lugar no me movería, por lo menos por esta noche, era demasiado densa y oscura para avanzar, esperaría a que el sol diera sus primeros rayos de luz para ponerme en marcha, además agradecía no haber llegado al instituto, no solo porque me sentiría peor, sino porque tendría que dar explicaciones a mis amigos y era lo menos que quería hacer.

Me recosté un rato muy acurrucadita, los sonidos de la noche me asustaron en verdad, no sabía que tipos de animales habitaban en esa zona. Lo único que pedía era que nada mas me fuera a suceder, por esa noche.

Me dormí y caí en un sueño muy extraño, era Edward, eso no tiene nada de raro, pero lo miraba triste, no entendía porque, mencionaba mi nombre como loco, sus manos no se apartaban de su cabeza jalándose el cabello, mire a Alice, Rosalie y Jasper. Intentaban calmarlo, pero era como imposible, se miraba realmente desquiciado, luego mire una figura que me espanto mucho, era como de un animal, como el de un lobo, ellos se colocaban en posición de ataque, pero luego ese animal, se transformaba en una persona, no lograba ver su rostro claramente, pero si su cuerpo, era el de un humano, les señalaba una dirección y ellos la seguían. Entonces me desperté, era tan real, que mire a mi alrededor para ver si me habían encontrado, pero no mire nada, claro era solo un sueño, me estaba afectando realmente esta situación, pero me llamo mucho la atención, ver a un lobo que se transformo en un humano, eso solo lo había visto en alguna de las películas de monstruos, pero soñar con esas cosas jamás. Me levante, aun estaba oscuro, pero me decidí a seguir caminando, tenía que llegar a un lugar seguro rápido, entonces tuve como una nota mental ya que recordé que en estos lugares hay lobos y no quería llevarme alguna sorpresa.

Camine un poco más lento, cruzando todo aquel claro que se abría ante mí, me alegre cuando llegue al final porque mire unas luces que no muy lejos se empezaban a divisar. Entonces escuche un ruido que me paralizo, en los arboles que estaban allí se miraban unas sombras moverse. Empecé a retroceder lentamente para no llamar la atención fuera lo que fuera. El sonido del acercamiento era cada vez más fuerte, me asuste mucho, no sé cómo le hice para no gritar en ese momento, pero logre evitarlo.

- ¡¿Bella? - Pronuncio una voz dulce y melodiosa. Aunque esa voz me causo un poco de temor, no creí que a estas horas la escucharía.

- ¡Alice! - Exclame cuando la mire emerger de los arboles con una linterna en la mano, pero siempre muy elegante.

- Al fin te encontré, no sabes cómo hemos… estado de preocupados. - Me dijo calmando drásticamente su tono de voz.

- Creo que caminando me perdí. - Le dije mirando al suelo, no encontraba capaz de mirarla a los ojos, sea como sea esto me estaba afectando.

- No mientas, se que inclusive huiste de Edward, te mire cómo te escabullías, pero luego no se qué paso y no pude rastrearte más, hasta el olor de tu efluvio se desapareció, llevamos horas buscándote Bella. - Me explico, entendía a medias sus palabras lo que estaba claro es que miraba el futuro, pero ¿Por qué se habrá borrado?.

- Eso fue al principio, pero de verdad crees que lo hice a propósito, no tenía planeado perderme en el bosque, así que por favor no me regañes es lo último que quiero en estos momentos ¿Pero como diste conmigo? - Le pregunte. Si me había perdido de sus visiones ¿cómo me encontró?

- Bueno es una larga historia pero vámonos, ya pronto amanecerá y no queremos que los directores se den cuenta. - Me dijo jalando mi mano.

- Está bien, me siento muy cansada, pero… - me detuve para preguntarle forzosamente. – ¿Edward, no está contigo verdad? Es decir, el no…

- Bella no te preocupes, el ya sabe que te encuentras bien. Vamos. - Me volvió a insistir.

Asentí con la cabeza, el Jeep de Alice no se encontraba tan lejos como temía, inclusive si hubiera seguido con mi camino, hubiera encontrado la carretera.

Tan solo me senté en el asiento del pasajero y no pude aguantar mucho, me quede dormida. No recuerdo nada mas de esa noche ni siquiera el sueño. Lo único que sé es que a la mañana siguiente, me desperté en mi cama, bien arropada y con los ojos manchados por el maquillaje corrido, el comienzo de mi pesadilla estaba a punto de empezar.

* * *

**Chicas se que me quieren matar**

**pero juro que todo tiene una explicacion**

**espero que lo comprendan y no dejen de leer plis**

**Dejen sus comments plis si no es mucho pedi**

**un Beso **


	14. El Baile

**_Hola Chicas ¿Como Estan?_**

**_Bueno aqui les dejo el Siguiente Cap, de esta Historia_**

**_Prometo que los siguientes Cap, seran contados por edward alli sabran porque sucedieron varias cosas_**

**_que en estemomento se que es confuso._**

**_Besos y Abrazos_**

**Los personajes de esta esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**El Baile**

Ya habían pasado dos días que no había querido salir de mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, incluso pase ese fin de semana sin comer nada, me enferme de un refriado, entonces por primera vez en muchos años, acepte la incapacidad de tres días que me extendió la enfermera, Maci me miraba algo rara cuando me fue a ver a mi habitación, me pregunto si de verdad era que me sentí realmente mal por el resfriado o era por otra razón, yo me limite a contestarle que en este caso era por el resfriado, después de eso no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra, solo cuando se despidió.

Las tareas me las iba a dejar Ángela que todas las tardes llegaba después de clase a estarse un rato con migo, la verdad me sentía como antes, cuando ella se metía en mi habitación y escuchábamos música, comentábamos libros, mirábamos películas o cosas así, a veces le hizo compañía Jessica, la cual no paraba de hacerme preguntas. Pero estas eran algo incomodas ya que claro comenzaba con un ¿qué era lo que me pasaba? O si quería que llamara a la enfermera? Y la típica pregunta que me hacia enojar ¿ha venido Edward Cullen a verte?

Pero fui como una tumba no le dije absolutamente nada, inclusive creo que el secreto de los Cullen, estaba en mis manos, en cualquier momento podía levantarme y decirle a todo mundo que los Cullen eran anormales. Pero no lo haría, por romper una promesa, estaba pagando muy caro, no cometería el mismo error dos veces, parecía una magdalena en el calvario, cuando estaba sola no paraba de llorar, de sentirme tan culpable y aun no sabia de porque era esta sensación, a veces me decía que todo había sido un sueño, otras que era lo mejor para mi aunque por mi estado eso lo dudaba, sentía un enorme vacio en mi interior el cual se iba cada día acrecentando.

Los días pasaban y yo no quería encontrarme con él, así que no asistí a las clases de biología, reporte a la administración que haría el examen de reposición. Ellos lo aprobaron sabia que aunque no fuera la mejor, era muy buena en esas clases, crei que con esto el se preocuparía por mi e iría a ver que me pasaba ¿Por qué no asistia a clases? Pero nunca llego.

Las semanas transcurrieron más rápido de lo que creí las chicas me decían que parecía como un zombi intentaron por todos los medios hacerme divertir, a lo cual no voy a negar, pasaba muy buenos momentos pero otra vez cuando estaba sola, la soledad me abrumaba y peor aun con mis sueños ya que eran pesadillas, pero todo esto fue pasando mi amor por Edward no cambio, aunque quería odiarlo, tenias muchas razones para hacerlo, me dijo que todo estaría bien y era toda una mierda, bueno así era como me sentía, increíblemente Mike había vuelto a flirtear conmigo, inclusive lo miraba como buen prospecto para sacar celos, pero después me puse a refleccionar y me di cuanta que era la cosa mas estúpida que podía haber hecho por lo que segui poniendo mis limites, y al fin se acercaban las vacaciones de verano, por fin terminaba mi primer año en este lugar, ya solo me faltaba un año más para graduarme. Y había cumplido mi propósito, no ver a Edward, y si lo miraba solo le respondía con un hola o un adiós, por educación. No le guardaba ningún rencor, inclusive verlo me causaba dolor, porque sabía que aun lo seguía amando, pero debía de olvidarme de él, porque no me amaba.

Para la despedida de verano, el colegio organizo una entrega de rosas, para recaudación de fondos para la graduación de los alumnos que estaban por egresar del instituto. No sé cómo pero me llegaron más de dos docenas de flores, varias eran de las personas que conocía, otras de personas que no sabía que existían, eran diferentes colores, pero hubo una que llamo mucho mi atención, era una rosa amarilla que traía una notita anónima que decía: "cada vez que tus lagrimas ruedan en tu hermosa carita, las mías ruedan como fuego en mi corazón. Pero al verte sonreír me haces cada vez más feliz", se me cruzo en ese momento por la cabeza Edward, pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando recordaron esas crudas palabras, "no creo que sea bueno seguir con esta farsa" la verdad no supe quien me había mandado esa rosa, caí en conclusión para no hacerme mas ilusiones que había sido Mike quien me las había enviado, aunque el me mando varias rosas rojas, las cuales traian notitas algo calientes para mi gusto..

Con todo esto volví a resignarme en creer que el amor no existía, que era solo una farsa, que nada mas es algo que queremos sentir por necesidad no porque realmente sea algo que de verdad se sienta sinceramente, aunque a veces por lo que sentía me hacía dudar de mi misma teoría.

Ángela intento involucrarme en todo lo que tenía que ver en la graduación, despedidas, anuarios, eventos etc. Todo para tener mi cabeza ocupada, porque según ella yo estaba demasiado deprimida. Mi punto era tan crítico que llego a ser peor de cuando había llegado al instituto.

Luego de todas las actividades académica-sociales que tuvimos, mis amigos me invitaron a una reserva que no quedaba muy lejos del instituto, al principio no quería ir, pero todos mis planes de estas vacaciones se habían estropeado, así que termine aceptando, tome todos esos días para relajarme, ir a la playa, charlar con mis amigos, eso fue muy bueno, porque la verdad ,necesitaba un distractor muy grande para olvidarme de todos mis problemas.

Cuando no tenía nada que hacer o me quedaba sola, me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que hice mal? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido? Tal vez lo que él hizo fue lo correcto.

Hubieron días que me olvide que Edward ya no estaba a mi lado, era muy difícil, pero al fin lo había logrado aunque fuera un poquito.

Las semanas transcurrieron, no sé en cuantas casas estuve como huésped según mis amigos, yo me consideraba una colada en las casas de mis compañeros, pero el caso es que conocí muchos lugares y nuevos amigos, esto definitivamente era algo improvisado, porque ni en mis mas locas ideas me hubiera imaginado algo así, pero fue genial, mas cuando aprendi varias recetas de las mamás de mis amigos, Ángela decía que era muy buena en la cocina, a lo que yo me reia porque la verdad no tenia ni idea que era así, además mi torpeza a veces me hacia dudar.

Después de haber pasado unas semanas muy agradables, todos regresamos al colegio, incluyendo a los Cullen, para mi desgracia, ahora las horas que pasaría con Edward Cullen serian más largas, no solo estaríamos en la clase de Biología II sino en casi todas las demás, esto no se llama coincidencia, en mi idioma se le llama maldición.

Fue muy extraño cuando lo vi, no esperaba que estuviera en los jardines del sur yo ya estaba sentada bajo un árbol, leyendo orgullo y prejuicio, cuando lo mire mas guapo que nunca, mi respiración se corto, mis pensamientos volaban estaba con una camisa blanca que marcaba su cuerpo, y encima una camisa azul de botones suelta, su pelo bronce, volaba se movía sexy con el viento, Dios el era simplemente un dios griego y genial. Me miro por unos instantes, me sonrió en forma de saludo crei que se acercaría pero no fue así, siguió su camino algo que me dejo completamente decepcionada, no se porque creía que las cosas cambiarian.

La verdad no hablábamos mucho, solo lo necesario para trabajar en las asignaciones que nos dejaban los maestros en clase, no sé por qué razón, en la mayoría de grupos en parejas me toco con él. Aunque debo de admitir que hablar con el no era tan agradable, es que yo empezaba a balbucear al hablar, por más que quisiera explicarle mis ideas claramente, mi corazón y un montón de pensamientos siempre me hacían decir cosas ilógicas, o simplemente no decir nada.

Eso si había notado algo que me tenía muy desconcertada, no sé porque se había vuelto más sociable, pero cada vez que lo miraba hablando con alguna de las chavas del instituto me hervía la sangre, principalmente con las zorritas del grupo de Lauren, pero lo peor de todo esto es que no podía reclamarle algo, pues el y yo ya no éramos nada, ni siquiera amigos, aunque en el fondo sabía que yo no lo veía como un simple amigo sino como el amor de mi vida.

Mi relación con los demás Cullen, la verdad había cambiado mucho, Alice, Rosalie y yo socializábamos mas, ellas se habían unido a Jessica y Ángela para ir de compras, en ocaciones las acompañaba pero no eran tan seguidas, lo que mas me tranquilizaba era saber que ni ellas hacían comentarios de Edward ni tampoco yo, inclusive el saber que ellas no eran humanas había sido un tema sin transigencia, ya que yo no quería saber algo realcionado por así decirlo con su secreto. Emmett y Jasper la verdad habían cambiado también, me di cuenta que Emmett era así como el bromista y aunque a veces sacaba temas a relucir de Edward yo intentaba no tomarle interés, Jasper la verdad había cambiado, me hablaba mas y era algo que jamás pensé que seria, una persona muy agradable.

Se acercaba las festividades de la Institución, la celebración de un aniversario más del colegio se veía casi por la puerta principal.

Yo en lo personal me había puesto de lo más nerviosa, no por el aniversario, sino por uno de los eventos que se hacían cada año, la coronación del rey y la reina del Instituto, y yo era una de las candidatas, sin mi aprobación, pero los chicos habían colocado mi nombre como candidata y consiguieron firmas y aceptaron. Lo mejor de todo esto era que me iba a ahorrar, negar varias invitaciones para ir al baile, ya me habían advertido antes que varios querían ser mi pareja y yo ya les había dado varias indirectas de que no podría.

Otro día tan esperado por mucho, y el menos esperado por mí como de costumbre llego, la mamá de Jessica se había encargado de buscarme un vestido que ni yo misma podía creer que lo fuera a usar, claro las influencias de Alice y Rosalie dieron efecto.

- Te veras preciosa, mi cielo en este vestido. - Me dijo cuando me lo enseño, Tamara que así se llamaba la mamá de Ángela era alguien muy amable y querida por todos nosotros, siempre atenta, su físico, era muy diferente que el de Ángela, ella era trigueña, ojos azules, algo que era muy raro de ver y tenia el pelo negro y muy corto.

El vestido me lo puse con ayuda de todas las chicas, ellas me decían que me miraba linda, hermosa y no sé qué tantos halagos mas, pero eso no me interesaba, no iba a cambiar mi forma de ser por un simple baile. Pero debo de admitir que el vestido me fascino, era blanco embobado, pero en toda la parte del pecho llevaban varios cristales y lentejuelas, me consiguieron una tiarita y los zapatos que Alice me regalo eran de ensueños.

Llegue hecha un nudo al salón principal, estaba decorado de una forma hermosa, me sentía como en esas películas de los cuentos de hadas, solo que no tenía mi príncipe azul.

La alfombra ocre al inicio de la entrada fue muy favorable para mi gusto, las flores que estaban adornando el lugar eran rojas con amarrillo. Las mesas decoradas eran impresionantes, y divise a mi contrincante, Lauren, quien se miraba muy bella esta noche. Con su vestido color lavanda, escotado y muy acogedor para ella.

Me coloque casi cerca de la pista de baile, y mi corazón empezó a latir, cada vez más fuerte, la música sonaba, las parejas se movían, solo yo estaba allí sola, pero miraba como las chicas se estaban divirtiendo y eso me relajaba, de pronto sentí una respiración atrás mía, hacia tiempos no sentía esa sensación, cerré mis ojos y me di vuelta, y allí estaba, Edward Cullen frente mío, vestido con un traje muy elegante, estaba nominado para rey era lo menos que podía usar, para una ocasión como esta.

Lucia como impresionado, su expresión me confundió un poco.

- ¡Buenas noches Bella! - Me dijo con una voz muy suave, tomando mi mano y haciendo algo que jamás pensé que volvería a ocurrir, aprisionar sus labios en ella.

- ¡Buenas noches! – le conteste, sus ojos verdes me hacían derretirme por dentro, por lo que sabia que no tenia escapatoria, tenia que irme hacia otra parte "¡Bella muévete!" - Permiso, tengo que ir donde Ángela, me debe de andar buscando. - Le dije avanzando a un lado opuesto de él, pero antes de dar un paso más, me tomo del brazo y me detuvo, yo estaba realmente sin palabras.

- Bella, espera quiero pedirte algo, pero no sé si me vas a dejar. - Me dijo con un poco de temor. – ¿te puedo abrazar? - Me pregunto tomando mis dos manos.

- Si. - Le dije automáticamente pero fue un susurro lanzado al viento, como si la vida me volviera, sentí como mil mariposas revoloteando nuevamente dentro de mí.

Edward me acerco lentamente a él y coloco sus manos en mi espalda, y me apretó suavemente junto a él, sentía mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora por lo que él se percato de eso y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, después suspiro con alivio.

Ese momento fue mágico, pero fue interrumpido por Mike.

- ¡Bella! - Exclamo el, aclarándose la voz, - te necesita Ángela, para comenzar, con la ceremonia.

- ¡No!, hay que esperar más tiempo, en este momento hay demasiada gente. - Le dije muerta de pánico.

- No. – me corto de una, se miraba algo molesto. - ya es hora, antes de las doce debes de bailar el vals con un candidato para el rey del baile. - Me explico.

Las manos me empezaron a temblar de eso se percato Edward, y suavemente apretó una de sus manos con la mía.

- Tranquila Bella todo saldrá bien. - Y luego la beso, Debía de estar soñando, esto no era real ¿o si? ¿Qué pretendía Edward Cullen?

Mike no disimulo y me jalo de la otra mano colocándome al lado de el, yo me aparte rápidamente, ya que no me gustaba ese tipo de acercamiento con él.

- Es mejor que vayas como tú lo dijiste, Ángela te debe andar buscando. - Me sugirió Edward sonriéndome otra vez, pero le lanzo una mirada envenenada a Mike, lo note por como puso su cuerpo de erguido y apretando sus puños.

Entonces reaccione ¿Cómo era ese cambio tan repentino? ¿a caso el sentía algo por mi, o solo era mi imaginación? "Bella Solo trata de ser amable, eso es lo único que quiere" me dije a mi misma.

- Permiso debo ir a buscara a Angie. - Me di la vuelta y llegue donde ella volando en una nube, lo único que esperaba era que esto no doliera tanto en la mañana.

- Bella, vamos tienes que entrar en una de las puertas, recuerda debes ponerte esto para que tus ojos estén cerrados, tú no te preocupes solo concéntrate si. – claro esto era sencillo para ella, no para mi.

- Pero ¿porque debo tener mis ojos con esto? - Le pregunte tomando el antifaz.

- Es una tradición del instituto, uno de los nominados para rey del baile, te sacara a bailar. - Me advirtió.

- ¿¡Bailar! - Exprese con temor – pero yo no sé bailar, Ángela yo…

- Bella es muy tarde para echarte para atrás. - Me dijo metiéndome en una de las tres puertas que estaban en el escenario, cubiertas con un telón, solo Angie sabia donde nos había tocado a cada una, en la otra estaría Lauren, y en la otra Natalie, y Edward, Federico y Mike, sería uno de los que me tocaría bailar a mí.

- Muy buenas noches alumnos y maestros, daremos inicio a la elección de nuestro rey y reina, pero antes, veremos bailar a las tres parejas que están nominadas esta noche, pero solo una se llevara la corona, recuerden que ellos no saben quién es su pareja. Lo único que saben es que deberán bailar, lo mejor posible para ganar, las reglas son, las señoritas deberán de lucir un antifaz en sus ojos, por supuesto antes que empiece el baile ella deberá de quitárselo para poder bailar jejeje luego los caballeros deberán de entregarle una flor a la persona que eligieron a azar.

Yo me encontraba dentro de una de las puertas, no me fije que numero era, y eso no importaba, las palabras del juez habían sido muy claras, bailar lo mejor posible para ganar, no me importaba ganar, pero tampoco hacer el ridículo, menos enfrente de todos los alumnos del instituto, el antifaz estaba puesto en mis ojos, lo único que pedía en ese momento fue que no me tropezara, porque sabía que haría el ridículo.

La puerta se abrió, yo me encontraba parada esperando que la mano de la persona que masacraría con mis pies esa noche me tomara de la mano. Sentí como la tomo delicadamente, no estaba segura pero, esa mano era la de Edward, no quería hacerme falsas esperanzas.

Empezó a dirigirme hacia lo que era la pista de baile, estaba poniendo mis esperanazas en alguien que me hacia sentir segura de mi misma, aunque en mi mente, me recordaba una y otra vez "no te caigas, no te caigas" Nos detuvimos y él se coloco cara a cara con migo, lo sentí por su respiración pegándome como una suave briza. Intente quitarme el antifaz, pero el me detuvo las manos, coloco las de él en lugar de las mías y logro quitarme el velo que me impedía ver, mire sorprendida, sabía que no me había equivocado.

- ¡Edward! - Me pareció a la vez extraño, estaba casi segura que Alice le había advertido que sería yo, la que aparecería detrás de esa puerta o inclusive con solo mi olor podía captarlo. – pero ¿porque? Tu sabias que…

- No te muevas Bella. Por favor. - Me dijo mirándome fijamente, ¿tratando de buscar alguna explicación?

- ¿Quieres decir que contigo me tocara bailar? - Le pregunte con un susurro, mirando a las demás parejas, a Lauren con Mike y a Natalie con Federico.

- Si, eso creo… ¿Por qué… te molesta? - Pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- No, no es que me moleste es solo que…

- A si el regalo para la anfitriona. Bueno, creo que por aquí estaba. - Dijo tocándose los bolsillos, mire a mi alrededor de reojo para ver si no se habían percatado, pero no era así, al contrario todos miraban que haría Edward. – Bella, ¿podrías ver mis manos un segundo por favor.? - Me dijo abriendo sus manos, miraba las palmas tan perfectas y de repente volteo una y apareció un botón de una rosa amarilla. Y me la entrego. Todos aplaudieron por ese pequeño espectáculo de Edward.

- ¡Gracias! - Le dije dándole una sonrisa.- pero Edward… es que no se bailar. - Le dije muy avergonzada.

- Eso no es cierto y no es un problema, tu solo sígueme, y sigue a tu corazón. - Me susurro al oído.

- Bueno empiecen. - Ordeno uno de los maestros.

Los violines empezaron a sonar y Edward me tomo de la cintura, me acerco a el y yo no tuve miedo, empezó muy lento pero baje mi mirada para ver mis movimientos, pero el gentilmente con una de sus manos levanto mi mentón y me dijo.

- ¿Podrías por favor no apartar la mirada de mis ojos?

- Edward ¿por qué aceptaste? Es decir ¿porque me elegiste? - Le pregunte aun confundida, esto definitivamente tendría que ser un sueño.

- Bella, ¿podemos por esta noche olvidarnos de todos? ¿Podemos fingir que solo existimos tu y yo? - Me pidió.

- Está bien. - le dije.

No sé cómo lo estaba logrando, bailar con Edward fue una de las experiencias mas emocionantes de mi vida, intentaba no perder el ritmo del compas, su sonrisa iluminaba la pista de baile, me parecía que todo era un sueño, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo dudar, ¿Por qué estaba el haciendo todo esto? Aun no lo entendía.

Me olvide de todos los que nos rodeaba, era una de esas noches que no quería que terminara nunca. Casi estaba por terminar la última pieza de baile, Edward bailo esplendido, yo apenas lo intentaba.

Uno de los del jurado se nos acerco a Edward y a mí, y nos dijo muy emocionado.

- Esplendido, maravilloso, creo que fue el mejor baile que he visto en toda mi vida. felicidades a los dos, ambos tienen esa habilidad de hacer todo hermoso.

Un momento, ¿de verdad el había dicho eso, no se habría equivocado de pareja? Por que como dije Edward era un excelente bailarín, pero yo, apenas podía caminar en un lugar plano sin caerme, y él me estaba diciendo que todo lo que hacíamos era hermoso.

- Gracias, pero tampoco fue para tanto. - Le dije agradecida, pero a la vez bajándole esos humos de la cabeza.

- Como que no, escúchenme bien, es que… parecía que hubieran usado algún tipo de magia. - Siguió insistiendo.

- Bueno muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, con su permiso pero debo de retirarme. - Anuncio Edward, NO, era imposible que después de una noche tan especial el solo volviera a decir adiós.

- Espera Sr. Cullen no hemos anunciado al rey y a la reina del baile, además como es tradición, el joven debe llevar a su acompañante a su habitación. - Le dijo el maestro, pero aun así que fuera un impedimento para que él no se fuera, yo no quería que se sintiera comprometido.

- No creo que sea… - comencé a decir pero Edward se me adelanto.

- Será un placer profesor, llevar a Bella a su habitación.

- ¡Gracias! - Le dije mirándolo a los ojos, pero el rápidamente bajo la mirada.

- No hay de qué. - Me dijo con un poco de nostalgia en la voz.

- ¿Puedo saber algo? - Pregunte con curiosidad.

- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Que quieres saber? - Me pregunto, mirándome otra vez.

- Solo ¿quería saber si seriamos los ganadores de este concurso? -Le pregunte muy nerviosa, sabia que Alice podía predecirlo, el tenia que decírmelo.

- Vaya ¿así que quieres ganar? - Me dijo con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica.

- No la verdad es que no, me voy a poner demasiado nerviosa y no quiero arruinar esta velada. - Le explique, mis manos me empezaban a sudar, por lo que comencé a jugar con ellas.

- Ah ¿es eso? - Me miro y se quedo como distraído.

- ¿Esta todo bien? - Pregunte para que reaccionara.

- Si es solo que creí que habías cambiado. - Me explico, retirando su mirada de mi.

- Eso es bueno o es malo. - Pregunte.

- Te lo diré luego. - Me dijo dejándome en ascuas.

- Aun no me has contestado. - Le recordé.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? - Volvió a preguntar.

- La verdad sí, es que no quiero seguir esperando. - No sabía cómo reaccionar, por una parte tenía que fingir que me encantaría ganar con el, pero por la otra la vergüenza de saber que soy la reina del baile, me estaba matando de las ansias.

- Bueno no creo que lo hicimos tan bien como nos dijo el maestro. - Me dijo enarcando una de las cejas.

- ¿En serio? - Le dije un poco triste por no haber hecho un buen trabajo con él.

- La verdad es que lo hiciste ¡espectacular Bella! - Me dijo tomando mis manos y levantando mi rostro. – sabes cuando me dijiste que no sabias bailar creí que esto sería un desastre, pero no fue así porque sé que lo hiciste con el corazón.

Lo mejor hubiera sido no saberlo, me hizo mucho daño esas palabras, aunque eran halagos, entendía que el no era mío y eso me dolía.

- Bueno gracias Edward, yo tampoco pensé que me había salido bien, pero es muy amable de tu parte. Pero aun no me has contestado, por favor dímelo. - Le insistí una vez más, no quería hostigarlo pero, no tenía otra opción, así estaba preparada sicológicamente para la noticia

- Bella, ¿por qué me haces las cosas mas difíciles? - Me pregunto con esa sonrisa que me hacia derretir por él.

- ¡Por favor! - Le dije, colocando mis ojos fijamente en los de el. Solo sentí su mirada profunda que hizo que mi corazón pareciera que le daba un ataque cardiaco.

- No, no seremos los que ganemos, ganaran Mike y Lauren. - Un gran peso de encima se me quito al saber esa noticia. Era una gran satisfacción tener muy claro que no tendría que dar un discurso al que no estaba preparada, además agradecía que esta noche hubiera sido así de perfecta.

- ¡Gracias al cielo! - Suspire agradecida que no hubiera sido a nosotros - No tengo idea de lo que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos ganado. - Le dije sonriente.

- ¿De verdad no te importa perder? - Me pregunto un poco confundido.

- No la verdad no, es que recuerda que no quiero ser el centro de atención de nadie y menos del instituto.

Edward solo se limito a sonreír pensativo.

- ¿Qué? - Pregunte, - ¿que es tan gracioso?

- Nada es solo que ese lado tuyo me gusta. - Me confeso

Me quede sin palabras, no sabía que responder a eso.

Lo que me había dicho Edward se había cumplido, Lauren y Mike ganaron, todo salió bien, y ya era hora de regresar a las habitaciones.

Edward me llevo por los jardines del sur, ese lugar que tenia tantos recuerdos de el y míos guardados en ese sitio.

- ¡Edward!

- ¿Si? - Pregunto teniendo sus manos escondidos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Es que ¿quería saber porque aceptaste bailar conmigo? - Tenia que saberlo, me había preguntado eso toda la velada y necesitaba una respuesta antes de volver a nuestra rutina diaria.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas Bella. - Me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pero lo quiero saber Edward tengo derecho, tu sabias que yo estaba allí. Alice te pudo haber advertido. - Le dije sacando conclusiones de mi mente.

- La verdad no fue ella, leer la mente fue muy divertido, además acepte porque te tuve un poco de compasión al ver las visiones de Alice si bailabas con Mike, ibas a ser un desastre. - Me dijo con frialdad y sarcasmo, me sentí muy ofendida, como se le ocurría decirme esas cosas ¿solo por compasión había bailado conmigo? Pero eso me pasaba por preguntarle algo a una persona como el.

- ¿Sabes que? Hubiera preferido bailar y hacer el ridículo, a rebajarme como lo hice contigo. - Le conteste muy enojada y adelantando mi paso.

- A rebajarte conmigo, por favor Bella seamos honestos ¿quieres? Me vas a decir que no te encanto esta noche? Acéptalo te apuesto que muy adentro de ti deseabas que yo fuera tu pareja. - Me detuve no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- Pues estas muy equivocado, yo nunca había pensado eso, es mas, jamás lo había hecho. - Le conteste aunque fuera una mentira me tenía que dar mi lugar, la verdad no se que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero fuera lo que fuera se estaba comportando muy grosero.

- Bella aunque quieras negarlo, yo se que si, entonces no me vengas diciendo esas bobadas por favor. - Edward se rio y no de donde saque valor y de una bofetada lo callé, y me dolió hasta el alma lo que estaba pasando, no solo el dolor físico al saber que había como golpeado una piedra, sino también. El dolor de saber que esto seguía siendo una mentira.

- Ni sueñes que aun siento algo por ti, y si alguna vez lo sentí pues todo eso se ha vuelto en repulsión. - Edward solo me miro fijamente.

Mil perdones Bella, la verdad no fue mi intensión decir lo que dije.

- Pero lo dijiste, y eso es lo que importa. - Le dije con lagrimas en el rostro. No me había dejado ver llorar por el, pero era inevitable frente a esta situación no hacerlo.

- Lo siento Bella, yo solo…

- No, no me digas nada, por favor no quiero escucharte, eso me lastimaría mas el corazón. - Le dije dándome la vuelta y caminando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a mi habitación, no quería que nadie en ese momento me viera de esa forma y menos aun sin tener una explicación que dar.

Me sentía realmente muy mal, empecé a llorar desconsoladamente en mi cama, tome una venda y la puse en mi mano, no creo que fuera tan grave pero me dolía, pasado un tiempo, me senté al lado de la ventana, y empecé a contemplar la luna, estaba en su fase completada, la luna era una enorme esfera de luz que entraba por la ventana alumbrando todo.

No sé en qué momento entro, pero me asusto cuando pronuncio esas palabras.

- Bella, necesitamos hablar.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire, estaba parado en medio de mi habitación, no sabía hacia cuanto tiempo pero me sorprendió verlo allí.

- ¿Que haces aquí? No tienes ningún derecho de entrar en este lugar. - Le dije muy enojada.

- Bella solo vengo a pedirte que me disculpes, lo que hice hace un momento no estuvo correcto, nunca debí de tratarte así. - Me explico. – Bella escucha yo solo…

- Vete no te quiero ver más, por favor vete. - Le grite, no lo había hecho nunca y me sentí muy mal por haberlo hecho. Edward se acerco y con una mirada muy retadora me dijo

- Bella mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres volver a ver y te juro… te juro que no me vuelves a ver nunca más en tu vida. - Me quede callada, no quería responderle, sabía que yo sin él no podía vivir, así que no tuve más remedio que darme la vuelta y mirar nuevamente a la ventana, sentí que Edward se acercaba cada vez mas pero cautelosamente.

- Es impresionante lo que la luz de la luna puede hacer. - Le dije mirándola como una gran joya.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Me pregunto Edward.

- Su luz calma las amas, hasta la más hostil. - Le conteste aun contemplándola.

- Bella debemos hablar. - Me recordó Edward.

- No Edward, no hay nada de qué hablar, estáis perdonado, puedes irte. - Le dije, para que ya no siguiéramos discutiendo.

- No así no. - Me dijo Edward tomándome del brazo.

- Edward no lo hagas todo mas difícil, vete por favor, todo está bien, de verdad. - Le insistí.

- No, no está bien, me dijiste que lo que paso entre nosotros no significo nada para ti. - Me recordó, me sorprendió que haya dicho eso después de todo lo que me había declarado esa noche.

- ¿Y para ti significa algo? O también es una mezcla de sentimientos que nunca tuvieron que ser expuestos a la luz. - Le recordé, el me miro con sus ojos penetrantes pero después me soltó y se dirigió a la puerta, sin decir nada. – eso pensé. - Le dije sabiendo que para él no le importo que le hubiera entregado mi corazón.

- No sabes… lo valiosos que son eso recuerdos para mí. - Y Salió de la habitación sin nada más que decir.

Estaba segura de dos cosas, la primera era que seguía enamorada de Edward y la segunda de alguna forma, o muy dentro de él, aun sentía algo por mí.

* * *

**_Chicas que les parecio_**

**_¿Merezco que me dejen algun rws?_**

**_Bueno Besos y Abracitos n_n_**


	15. ¿Prometida Yo?

**Los Personajes de Esta Historia no me pertenecen ya que son de SM pero lo demas es todo mio.**

* * *

**¿Prometida Yo?**

Mas días pasan y mi vida en este lugar se vuelve una constante rutina, mis cortos momentos con Edward eran solo de estudio, era como si lo que había pasado el día del baile, no fuera relevante, inclusive con mí actitud no quise volver a sacar el tema para poder llevar una bonita relación, pero eso no era suficiente para ser amigos.

La verdad empezaba a verme a mi misma como solo un espacio que llenar en este instituto, eso lo notaron mis amigos e intentaron sacarme información, pero obviamente no lo consiguieron, mi alma ya no tenia una razón de ser y la verdad se que suena muy dramático pero es que cuando tienes algo cerca que tal vez fue tuyo alguna vez, no puedes evitar recuperarlo, solo que en mi caso no sabia como y menos sabiendo que Edward no era un humano. Aunque era amable conmigo aun podía sentir el aire tenso entre los dos, era algo extraño.

Una tarde nos dieron la obligación en la clase de biología traer varios materiales del pueblo para un trabajo que debíamos hacer en clase, la mayoría de mis compañeros saldrían el viernes, pero yo no quería salir ese día, porque generalmente esos días me quedaba en mi cuarto escribiendo, lo único que podía tranquilizarme, así que le dije a Edward que iría el sábado, que si él quería podía ir el viernes a comprar la mitad de los materiales, y yo ir el siguiente día, la verdad no se como me tome el valor de hacerlo, pensé que aceptaría pero él no quiso, puso de escusa que el tampoco podía algo que no comprendía muy bien, pero no le di mucha importancia, al menos no iría sola como tenía planeado, pero iría al lado de la única persona que podía hacer que todo mi ser se estremeciera.

El sábado llego y la verdad estaba ansiosa, el me fue a buscar a mi habitación salimos muy temprano por la mañana; al lugar donde nos dirigíamos, quedaba un poco lejos del instituto, íbamos en su camioneta, y como era de esperarse el silencio se hizo presente, el único ruido era el de la emisora, con música clásica, creo que las únicas preguntas que nos hicimos fueron, ¿si llevábamos todo? ¿Cómo me sentía? Ya que la última vez que había salido del instituto, fue con Edward, el día que el me dio el adiós, así que sentía un poco de incomodidad en ese aspecto. Pero aun así solo conteste con un simple bien.

De vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, aunque sabia que el me percibiría porque lo había hecho en otras ocaciones, pero en ninguna de esas veces el se dio la vuelta y decidí mirar el paisaje sumergida en mis propios pensamientos.

Llegamos al pueblo casi al medio día. El lugar se me hizo un tanto extraño, parecía muy rustico, pero tenía sus grandes edificios, era la mezcla de lo moderno con lo antiguo. Edward al parecer conocía muy bien esta ciudad, entonces sin decir más deje que el decidiera donde compraríamos los materiales. Se dirigió a una tienda donde vendían toda clase de artículos para hacer experimentos, me señalo el lugar y me dijo.

- Bueno este es el lugar, pero creo que deberíamos ir a comer algo primero. – aun con el simple sonido de su voz todo mi ser empezaba a sentir algo dentro.

- Bueno… creo que es una buena idea, pero no tengo ni la mínima idea de dónde ir a comer. - Le confesé ruborizándome, no conocía el lugar así que le deje carta libre para que el decidiera donde ir.

- La verdad hay un lugar que se llama _That´s__ A__more_ no sé si te gustaría ir.

El nombre del sitio me pareció que tenía que ver con el amor o algo así, creí que había… no se lugares de comida rápida, como Macdonal´s o Burger King, pero ir a comer a un lugar que ni siquiera yo podía pagar, eso no me parecía buena idea.

- No creo que sea buena idea ir a un lugar tan…

- ¿Caro? - Pregunto el mirando mi expresión, de angustia. Porque quisiera o no, estaba preocupada.

- Creo que sí, la verdad, no traigo…

- No te preocupes, si te dije que iríamos a comer yo pago, no hay problema con eso. - Me dijo el amablemente, pero tampoco quería que él me invitara solo por caridad o algo así. Creo que mi pequeña dosis de orgullo salió a relucir.

- No lo sé, es que esto me parece demasiado extraño. Además no quiero que lo hagas por caridad. - Le advertí.

- No seas tonta Bella, si te estoy invitando es porque quiero hacerlo, no por caridad. - Me dijo un poco molesto, su expresión era como de indignación. – entonces ¿aceptas o no? - Me pregunto.

- Está bien, acepto tu invitación. - Le respondí.

Se estaciono, mire por la ventana y era de verdad como me lo imaginaba, aunque peor, era demasiado lujoso para entrar, ni siquiera pagar para usar el baño, menos para pagar una comida.

- De verdad quieres matarme. - Le murmure. El solo sonrió de oreja a oreja, no se si es que disfrutaba verme en esta situación, o por lo que había mencionado.

Entramos y el mesero que estaba en la puerta principal se le acerco a Edward y lo saludo con mucha reverencia.

- Sr. Cullen que bueno tenerlo por aquí, ¿en que le podemos servir?

- Hola Bill. ¿Como estas? Quiero una mesa para dos, en la zona de arriba por favor.

- En seguida señor. Síganme por favor.

El mesero se nos adelanto y Edward me dio la pasada a mi primero, pero yo no me sentía con valor de ir delante de él con todas esas personas mirándonos.

- No ve tu adelante yo te sigo. - Le dije deteniéndome y esperando que el pasara.

- Bella, por favor. - Me dijo el colocando su mano en mi espalda y dándome un pequeño empujoncito.

- Vamos los dos a la par quieres, es que todas las personas nos miran. - Le susurre

- Está bien como tú quieras, - me dijo tomando mi mano algo que me impresiono ya que esa reacción no la esperaba pero aun así me arrastro sin dejarme decir nada y yo no iba a desaprovechar el momento para poder tomar su mano.

Subimos al segundo piso, y no había nadie, solo estaba nuestra mesa. Entonces lo mire y él me sonrió.

- Esta parte es solo para los Cullen, papá tiene el 60% de las acciones no te preocupes.

Me quede sin palabras, claro por eso me invitaba, la comida le salía casi gratis.

- ¿Qué van a ordenar? - Pregunto el mesero.

- ¿Bella? - Dijo Edward mirándome.

- Yo ordenare lo que el señor ordene, por favor. - Le dije, no podía elegir, además confiaba en el buen gusto de Edward, el había elegido varias veces la comida de la cafetería, y eran platos Descentes.

- Lo mismo de siempre Bill. - Le contesto Edward, dándole la carta al mesero.

Cuando Bill se retiro, Edward se quedo mirándome muy pensativo.

- ¿Que sucede? - Le pregunte preguntándome que pasaba por la mente de Edward.

- Es solo que aun no entiendo como no has cambiado tu forma de ser. Eso es sorprendente. - Me dijo con una sonrisa muy alentadora´.

- ¿Disculpa? - Le pregunte un poco confundida.

- Es que otra en tu lugar hubiera aceptado de una la invitación a comer sin dar muchas vueltas, habría entrado como una persona importante al lugar y hubiera elegido lo que más le apeteciera del menú. Pero tú eres todo lo contrario.

Entendía su punto de vista, pero no sabía cómo interpretar eso, si de forma buena o de una forma negativa.

- ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? - Pregunte.

- Luego te digo. - Me contesto con esa sonrisa que hacía que quedara profundamente perdida en el.

El almuerzo fue todo una delicia, tuve razón de dejar que Edward eligiera por mi, después de regresar al lugar donde encontraríamos los materiales, Edward me mostro parte de la ciudad y llegamos a una tienda de antigüedades, a mi me encantaba todo lo que era tallado en madera, definitivamente era un arte. Por un momento podría decirse que el ambiente entre nosotros había cambiado, yo me sentía a gusto a su lado y al parecer el se sentía de la misma forma. Cuando salimos nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, íbamos recordando si llevábamos todo, pero Edward se encontró a un amigo, algo que lo hizo tensarse un poco.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿pero miren quién está aquí? Si es Edward Cullen, muchacho pero que grande estas.

- Hola Sr. Atera ¿como está usted?

El Sr. Atera era un hombre de estatura pequeña, gordo, un poco calvo y el pelo canoso.

- Pues bien, ¿te recuerdas a mi hijo Tyler? Pregunto mostrando a su hijo, era como de nuestra edad, un poco más joven, pero era lo contrario al papa, era alto, delgado y con un pelo rubio que parecía oro.

- Claro, ¿como estas?- Le dijo Edward estrechando la mano con el.

- Pues muy bien gracias, pero veo que estas muy bien acompañado con esta lindura. Hola ¿cómo te llamas? - ¿se estaba refiriendo a mi? Pero que grosero, e irrespetuoso, pero aun así fue inevitable que el color de mis mejías se pusieran rosadas.

Un pequeño rugido se vino del pecho de Edward, pero rápidamente arreglo su postura cuando lo mire a los ojos.

- Ella es Bella Swan. - Dijo Edward, muy serio pero me sorprendió que le haya dado mi verdadero nombre.

- ¡Mucho gusto! - Les conteste, el Sr. Atera estrecho mi mano, pero Tyler hizo algo mas imprudente, beso mi mano.

- El gusto es mío. - Añadió. – sabes conocer a las amigas de Edward, no es muy común. - Dijo en forma de broma, pero al parecer Edward no estaba muy a gusto.

- Tyler ella no es mi amiga es… mi prometida. - Pronuncio Edward muy retador.

Mire rápidamente a Edward, ¿Qué significaba lo que el estaba diciendo? Acaso había perdido la razón, ¿como se le ocurría presentarme delante de sus amigos como su prometida?

- Vaya, ¿te casas? - Pregunto asombrado el Sr. Bradley, y como no después de las palabras que había dicho Edward.

- La verdad… - comencé, no iba a dejar que el me dejara en un futuro como la mentirosa.

- Es que ella no ha dicho del todo que si, pero en esas andamos ¿verdad cariño? - Sus ojos fueron demasiado penetrantes para reusarme a decir que si, además , como poder negar algo que yo sentía y anhelaba muy dentro de mí.

- Si es que un gran paso, pero lo que importa es que ambos nos queremos. - Le dije un poco balbuceando. Sabía que era una pésima actriz pero no podía decir nada más.

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan de noviazgo?- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Edward y yo cruzamos miradas y respondí.

- Hace siete meses. - Ese era el tiempo en que Edward y yo llevábamos de conocernos.

- ¿Y como se conocieron? - Pregunto Tyler con mucho interés.

- Bueno fue rescatándola. - Respondió Edward por mi, creo que noto que yo estaba muy nerviosa por las preguntas.

- Siempre las mujeres, se creen las damiselas en peligro. Jejeje. - Dijo Tyler burlándose de mí, eso tampoco le gusto a Edward.

- Hum, la verdad no fue así, en realidad, yo la perseguí hasta el lugar donde ella estaba y se desmayo de repente. - dato interesante, así que después de todo no fue casualidad.

- Y la quisiste desde el primer momento que la miraste? ¿Fue amor a primera vista?- Pregunto el Sr. Bradley. Edward me miro con sus ojos penetrantes.

- La verdad no… - dijo Edward con voz muy tranquila. - No la quise. - Baje la cabeza, no podía creer lo que me estaba haciendo, sabía que solo estaba fingiendo, pero se me vinieron aquellas palabras que me dijo en el jardín "desde el primer momento que te vi supe que eras para mi"

- Huy que frio que eres Edward, al menos hubieras mentido ¿no? Decirle eso en su propia cara, ahora veo por qué no te ha dado el si completamente. Jejeje. - Le dijo Tyler muy animado, no le miraba la gracia, pero entendía porque Edward hacia todo esto.

- No, no le voy a mentir Tyler, es que no me entiendes, yo no la quise desde el primer momento. - Dijo Edward muy tranquilo y sereno, pero su cuerpo expresaba otra cosa que solo yo conocía. – yo la ame desde el primer momento que la vi. - Levante mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos, me parecieron tan sinceras esas palabras que me quede sorprendida.

- Y tu Bella lo amaste desde el primer momento también?- Me preguntó Tyler con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

- Yo, yo… la verdad no se qué decir. - Dije tratando de no mostrar mis emociones.

- Bueno creo que los dejamos, tenemos que hacer varios mandados y es un poco tarde. - Dijo el Sr. Atera.

- Fue un gusto haberlos visto de nuevo. - les dijo Edward despidiéndose con la mano.

No dije nada cuando Edward abrió la puerta del pasajero, aun no había puesto mis pensamientos en orden.

- Gracias, por salvarme de esta Bella. - Dijo Edward cuando se acomodo en la silla del conductor.

- No hay de que, además me di cuenta que eres un buen actor. - Le dije con un poco de ironía. – fue increíble que casi me convenciste, creo que lo que les dijiste no lo hará sospechar.

- ¿Perdón? Bella yo no estaba actuando. - Me dijo él como un poco confundido.

- Puede ser que a otros engañes, pero a mí no Edward. - Le dije muy confortativa. – además tu y yo no estamos comprometidos, ni nos vamos a casar.

- Bella sabes lo que tu pienses o no, me tiene sin cuidado, es más, deberíamos estar más preocupados por las cosas que nos faltan por conseguir que por estas idioteces. - Edward se miraba realmente enojado, pero yo tenía razón el había sido el que hizo todo este teatro no yo.

- Sabes tienes razón, es una idiotez seguirte la corriente. - Le conteste colocando el cinturón de seguridad.

- Ya estoy harto. Sabes que has lo que quieras, yo no voy a seguir discutiendo contigo. - Dijo Edward muy enojado, encendiendo la camioneta y poniéndola en marcha.

- Sabes que no te conozco, hum creo que nunca lo hice, le dije mirando por afuera de la ventana.

El silencio, se hizo presente una vez más, yo apenas aguantaba las ganas de ponerme a llorar, y él pues la verdad no sé como era su postura, ya que no lo miraba.

- Bella ¿que nos estamos haciendo? ¿Desde cuando empezó a ocurrir todo esto? ¿Desde cuando decidimos hacernos daño? - La voz de Edward era quebradiza.

- No lo se, creo que tal vez no debimos conocernos, tal vez debiste dejar que me cayera por el precipicio, tal vez…

- Tal vez no debimos amarnos como lo hicimos. - Dijo Edward interrumpiéndome, yo levante la mirada para ver su expresión, y era la que esperaba, era como ver la mía reflejada en el.

- Si, tal vez nunca debí enamorarme de ti. - Le conteste colocando una de mis manos en la frente.

- Tal vez podamos volver a comenzar todo como amigos. - Sugirió Edward un poco más animado.

- Si… creo que es lo mejor para ambos. - Le confirme, entendía que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por estar cerca de él.

- Si, aunque nuestros recuerdos no nos hagan vivir en paz. - Me dijo Edward recordándome que esas cosas jamás se irían de nuestras mentes.

- Eso creo. Es mejor que solo seamos amigos, que solo seamos dos personas que tuvieron un terrible pasado, pero un maravilloso futuro. - No pude aguantar mis ganas de llorar, las lagrimas se empezaron a desprender solas, mis ojos parecían cascadas de agua salada.

Edward detuvo la camioneta y me levanto el mentón.

- No llores por favor me desgarra el corazón verte así. - La voz de Edward era como si le doliera demasiado verme en ese estado.

- No puedo evitarlo. - Le dije colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello lo tenia tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos su olor me embriagaba y sabia que eso era inevitable.

Nuestro momento melancólico fue interrumpido por uno peor, tres hombres tocaron el vidrio de mi puerta con las pistolas cargadas.

- Salgan del auto, ahora mismo, muévanse. Nos grito uno que andaba el rostro cubierta la boca con un liquido rojizo, pude adivinar que era, sangre, no podía ser, eran vampiros.

Mire a Edward muerta de miedo y el asintió la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

Salimos de la camioneta y nos pusieron contra el suelo a ambos, no recordé en esos momentos que Edward tenia poderes, pero entendía que el no iba a poner mi vida en peligro.

- Las llaves del auto, dámelas, apúrate. - Le ordeno el mismo hombre, mientras los otros dos se metieron en la ostentosa camioneta de Edward.

- Aquí están. - Le dijo Edward entregándoselas.

- Nos llevaremos a tu amiguita, no te muevas o la mato. ¿Me entendiste? - Le pregunto muy serio, yo estaba muerta de miedo, me llevarían secuestrada y solo Dios sabe lo que harían con migo, ¿porque yo? Que tenia que ver en todo esto, al parecer mi fin estaba mas cerca de lo que me imaginaba.

- No la toques o el que se muere es otro. - Le advirtió Edward, con una voz muy furiosa.

- A mí no me dices lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. - Le amenazo.

- Edward cálmate, todo saldrá bien, estaré bien te lo prometo. - Mi voz estaba realmente quebrada, intente asegurarle que todo estaría bien, aunque ni yo misma me creía esa mentira.

Edward frunció el ceño y un rugido salió de su garganta.

- Llégale a poner una mano encima y te juro que no vives para contarlo imbécil. - Al parecer las intensiones del vampiro no eran nada buenas, entendí que Edward había leído sus pensamientos y eso explicaba su reacción.

El había colocado sus colmillos cerca de mi garganta, pero después saco un frasco que tenia en su bolso y lo abrió, Edward se puso tenso, fuera lo que fuera ese liquido, era peligroso.

Nos acercamos donde estaba Edward, aun el vampiro me arrastraba del cuello, lo destapo y Edward aun seguía inmóvil, tenia que impedir que esa sustancia tocara a Edward, algo en mi me lo advertía así que reaccione y empuje el frasco haciendo que lo botara, pero para mala suerte de el cayo un poco en su mano, y mire que mi instinto no me había fallado, eso era toxico para los vampiros, Edward reacciono se levantó y le dio un derechazo, yo caí a unos cuantos metro inconsciente, el hombre me había lanzado con tanta fuerza que hizo que quedara, con la cabeza hecha bolas. No recuerdo nada hasta que llegamos al instituto y yo estaba en mi recamara, bueno eso creo.

* * *

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado publicare mañana el siguiente cap :D**_

**_¿RWS?_**


	16. Beso A La Fuerza

**_Lo prometido es deuda muchos dicen por aqui y aqui esta el siguiente cap :D espero que les guste _**

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son de SM solo la historia es mia :D_

* * *

**Beso a La Fuerza**

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! Despierta, vamos eso es abre los ojos. - Me dijo una dulce voz que conocía muy bien.

- ¿Alice? - Pregunte dudando y abriendo mis ojos mirando alrededor, mi cabeza me estaba ardiendo, creo que sea lo que sea que me haya pegado había sido algo muy fuerte.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? - Pregunto colocando una bolsa llena de agua caliente en mi cabeza.

- No, creo que solo la cabeza, pero… ¿donde esta Edward? – mi voz sonaba bastante preocupada para mi gusto - ¿Como llegue hasta aquí? - Logre sentarme, y busque a Edward con la mirada pero no estaba.

- Es que Edward, no está. - Su expresión me pareció muy misteriosa, por eso sospeche que algo no andaba bien. Si solo me hubiera dicho que no estaba, yo lo hubiera entendido, no era obligación de el estar allí con migo, pero el rostro de Alice no parecía decir que él estaba bien.

- Alice ¿que pasa? ¿Que paso con Edward? - Le pregunte muy nerviosa, Dios será que todo no fue un sueño y que de verdad fuimos atacados por vampiros.

- Edward está en la casa, pero no ha reaccionado aun. - Me explico Alice con su voz muy suave, ¿Reaccionado? Dios esto era peor de lo que pensé.

- ¿Como que no ha reaccionado? ¿Acaso…?

- Si Bella esta envenenado por La Tua Cantante, pero no tienes porque… - mi corazón estaba bastante acelerado ¿Qué diablos era La Tua…? Como sea… "El vampiro, el bote Bella" me dije a mi misma recordando parte de lo que ocurrió.

- Llévame con él, Alice vamos, por favor. - Le rogué, no sabía cuál era su estado, pero me dolió saber que no lo había podido ayudar, me levante de una, porque tenia que verlo esa necesidad invadió mi cuerpo.

- Esta bien Bella, pero no te preocupes en cualquier momento despertara, yo lo he visto, además sus heridas sanan rápido. - Me advirtió ella, eso me alivio, pero aun así me sentía culpable.

Alice me llevo hasta el cuarto de Edward, estaba acostado, dormido, aun en el estado en el que se veía, no perdía su hermosura.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva así? - Pregunte a los que estaban en el dormitorio.

- Lleva 6 horas así. - Me contesto Jasper, acercándose y colocando su mano en mi hombro. Seis horas eso era demasiado.

- No te preocupes Bella, el estará bien, pero deberías ir a descansar. - Me alentó Rosalie, al parecer todos sus hermanos estaban también preocupados.

- No, ¿me puedo quedar? Por favor, es que necesito estar aquí cuando despierte, no creo que este tranquila en mi dormitorio. - Les pedí, apartarme del lado de Edward en esos momentos, era como dejar un pedazo de mi corazón, muriendo de tristeza en ese lugar.

- Te puedes quedar, por nosotros no hay ningún problema. - Me dijo Emmett levantándose de una silla y ofreciéndomela para que me sentara.

La noche transcurrió y Edward no cambiaba de estado aunque era estable, me había quedado sola con el, los demás me ofrecieron hacer turnos por mi, pero yo no acepte, si Edward reaccionaba, yo quería ser la primera que lo viera.

A la mañana siguiente el sol empezó a dar sus primeros rayos de sol, sentí una suave mano que acariciaba mi cabello, entendí que me había quedado dormida con mi cabeza recostada en la cama de Edward y que era de mañana, levante mi rostro y lo mire, allí estaba, sonriéndome como siempre.

- ¡Edward! – susurre, Mis ojos desprendieron lagrimas de tristeza y emoción a la vez. – Edward, perdóname, por favor. Perdóname.

- ¿De que hablas? - Dijo intentando sentarse, algo que yo se lo impedí por miedo a que se le abrieran las heridas.

- Edward no te esfuerces, o las heridas se te abrirán.

- No te preocupes, ya sane mis heridas. Además… le dije a Alice que no te dijera nada, no quería preocuparte, sabía que te echarías la culpa o algo así. - Sus manos tocaron mis mejillas y yo las tome y las entrelace.

- Yo se que fue mi culpa, si no te hubiera dicho nada en el estacionamiento, o si hubiéramos dejado que el vampiro me llevara tu estarías…

- Muerto, muerto y no lo vayas a negar Bella, tú me salvaste que el no lanzara ese frasco de veneno por así decirlo contra mi.

- Pero aun así…

- Aun así, nada tu me salvaste la vida por segunda vez. - Su sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

- Pero ¿a que se refería con salvar su vida por segunda vez?

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? - Le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo me entiendo, tu no te preocupes. - Me dijo insistentemente.

Me sentía contenta que el se sintiera mejor, me sorprendí ver que solo habían quedado las cicatrices que cada vez se hacían menos perceptibles. La forma en que se curaba era muy interesante, pero efectiva.

Los días pasaban y conocí a varias personas, especialmente chicos nuevos, pero Mike aun andaba persuadiéndome y eso me incomodaba.

Era sábado recuerdo que esa tarde en especial, que Mike había tomado un par de cervezas, no me gustaba cuando alguien andaba en ese estado, pero aun así el se acerco, yo estaba en los jardines del sur, me encantaba ese lugar.

- Hola Bella, ¿como estas? - Me pregunto acercándose demasiado para mi gusto.

- Bien, solo que con mucho trabajo. - Interpuse un espacio entre nosotros, pero esta vez el no entendió lo que le intentaba decir por medio de ese gesto.

- Vaya te vez muy hermosa hoy, eres realmente Bella. - Me dijo volviéndose a acercar, pero esta vez tomándome del brazo.

- ¿Perdón? Pero creo que eso no es nada apropiado de tu parte Mike. - Le dije intentándome soltar, pero fue inútil.

- Si tu quieres, podemos dar un paseo por el jardín. - Me sugirió Mike, jalándome de una forma un poco ruda y forzada,

- Eres muy gentil, pero conozco cada lugar de este jardín así que no es necesario. - Mis intentos para que el me dejara ir parecían caso perdido.

- Que lastima… me hubiera… sido todo un placer…

- Tal vez en otra ocasión, Mike suéltame que tengo que ir a terminar mis obligaciones. - Le insistí para que me dejara ir.

- No te vayas te he venido a proponer algo. - Me dijo jalándome mas cerca de el.

- No creo que tu propuesta me interese Mike. - Le dije haciendo mas fuerza para que me dejara.

- Yo creo que si.

Mike me tomo de la fuerza e intento besarme, luche con todas mis fuerzas para que me dejara en paz, pero no podía soltarme de el, porque era el doble de fuerte que yo.

- Suéltame aprovechado, suéltame o sino grito. - Le amenace.

- No te preocupes aquí nadie te oirá. - Me dijo con su mano puesta en mi cintura.

- No, Mike suéltame. - Le grite, me sentía realmente sofocada, pero al mismo tiempo muerta de miedo, no sabia a que punto me afectaría todo esto.

Entonces mire a Mike apartado bruscamente de mi y mire a Edward, aunque no entendía como había llegado hasta allí, pero gracias al cielo que llego justa tiempo.

- ¡Suéltala! ¿Que te pasa? - Le grito Edward muy enojado.

- ¿A ti que te pasa? No tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así.

- Ni tu tienes ningún derecho de forzar a alguien que te bese. - No había visto a Edward tan furioso como hasta ese momento, ni siquiera cuando se enojaba con migo.

- Si no te quitas lo vas a lamentar. - Le reto Mike señalándolo con el dedo y muy colerizado.

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero el que lo va a lamentar es otro. - Edward me coloco atrás de el, en señal de protección, sabia que esta pelea era completamente dispareja.

- Esto te va a costar muy caro… - le dijo Mike a punto de tirarse a los golpes con Edward.

- ¡Alto! No quiero que hayan golpes. Así que compórtense, por favor. – grite, para que pararan. - Mike te tengo que pedir que te vayas, no es una buena idea que sigas aquí, en ese estado. Cuando andes en tus cabales hablaremos, de lo contrario no. - Le dije pidiéndole amablemente que se fuera, aun estaba un poco traumada de lo que había pasado pero me tranquilice.

Teníamos que arreglar esta situación pero no a los golpes y seria cuando el estuviera del todo recuperado.

- Me voy pero por que Bella me lo pide, pero date por muerto Cullen. - Le amenazo Mike.

Mike se alejo lentamente, apenas podía detenerse en su propio eje y Edward se acerco un poco nervioso.

- ¿Estas bien? - Me pregunto, me reviso para ver si no tenía alguna herida.

- No, estoy bien, Edward tuve mucho miedo. - Le confesé con mis ojos empezando a llenarse de lagrimas.

- ¿te lastimo? ¿te hizo algo? - Me pregunto aun tratando de averiguar si tenía alguna herida.

- No pero ¿como sabias donde estaba? - Le pregunte sorprendida que haya llegado de improvisto.

- Bueno yo… - balbuceo y se quedo un momento en silencio, como si quisiera buscar una explicación o excusa para responderme, eso me pareció muy extraño, jamás lo había visto tan desconcertado y tan enojado. – la verdad es que quise venirme por los jardines, eso no debería sorprenderte, pero creo que esta vez la caballerosidad 1 y amabilidad 0. - Esa explicación para mí no fue muy convincente, pero lo que había dicho era muy cierto, de tan distraída, no le había agradecido.

- Oh si lo lamento, ¡gracias! La verdad no se qué hubiera ocurrido si no estuvieras aquí. - Mi voz sonaba más calmada, realmente fue un alivio que Edward estuviera junto a mí.

- No hay porque. - Edward me miro fijamente, pero luego se dio la vuelta apartando su mirada de mí, no se movió era como si estuviera analizando la situación.

Lo rodee hasta quedar cara a cara con el, pero Edward tenia la mirada en el suelo, no pensé cuando tome su mentón, para que sus ojos me hipnotizaran.

- Edward de verdad, ¡gracias! - Mis ojos estaban maravillados, era inexplicable la emoción que sentía y aun no entendía por que.

Ambos reímos, pero su expresión cambio drásticamente cuando tomo mi brazo, al parecer tenia una herida, Mike sin querer me había lastimado, y no me había dado cuenta.

- Mira lo que te hizo ese desgraciado. - Su voz de verdad era muy severa, al parecer la idea de verme lastimada, no le causo ninguna gracia.

- No es nada solo es un rasguño, cálmate Edward. - Le dije quitando mi brazo de el, no quería que se enojara mas.

- No, ven te llevo a mi casa para curarte eso. - Me dijo, tomando mi brazo.

- No es nada, mejor no. ¡Ay! - Exclame cuando toco mi herida. – suéltame me duele. - Le dije otra vez, pero esta vez con una poco molesta, no quería nada que estuviera relacionado con la enfermería.

- Ves, te duele, vamos, te prometo que no te va a doler. - Me animo Edward con esa sonrisa, no sé si el sabia que esa era mi debilidad. Porque siempre que me pedía algo y no aceptaba, el hacia esa cara.

- No creas que me convencerás tan fácil. - Le rete, para ver si seguía insistiendo.

- Vamos, si no te curas eso se te va a infectar. - Me dijo extendiéndome su mano para que yo la tomara.

- Esta bien, pero te advierto que no me llevo nada bien con las medicinas. - Le advertí, pero lo que más me interesaba era volver a tomar su mano.

Edward me llevo a su casa y saco su botiquín, yo estaba muerta de miedo, no me gustaba que curaran mis heridas con alcohol o mercurio, era muy doloroso.

- ¡Me duele! - Le dije tragándome los gritos.

- Tranquila ya casi termino. - Soplo suavemente, eso calmo el dolor y luego empezó a vendarlo, aunque yo no creía necesario.

- Debería ir a decirle al director lo que sucedió. - Empezó, aunque la verdad yo no quería, Mike era mi amigo, además la culpa en parte la tenía yo por no poner las cosas en claro. Y tenía que reconocer que las copas esta vez se le habían pasado.

- No, es mejor dejarlo así, no quiero problemas, Mike es mi amigo y por unas cuantas copas no quiero que le causen algún problema, además me se cuidar sola. - Le dije muy orgullosa de eso.

- Se nota. - Me dijo Edward riéndose.

- No te burles, es cierto. - Le dije empujándolo.

- Bueno ya está. - Dijo cuando termino. Se volvió a arreglar la camisa, y se puso de pie.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pero no te vayas a enojar. - Mi corazón palpito a mil por hora, sabia que lo que le estaba a punto de preguntar, tal vez no me lo respondería.

- Eso depende, pero hazla. - Me dijo muy tranquilo.

- Edward, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Entendía que había un motivo del porque estaba de ese humor tan severo cuando me rescato.

- Era un deber. - Me dijo frunciendo el ceño, supe que el entendió lo que le quise decir con esa pregunta.

- Pero ninguna persona defiende así a otra, a menos… a menos…

- Lo lamento, Bella pero esta vez no podre contestar tu pregunta. - Su voz sonó un poco quebrada, ¿sabía lo que le diría? Pero aun así tenía que saberlo, así que se lo pregunte.

- ¿Serán por celos? Dime Edward ¿fue por eso? - Intente no decirlo con tanta desesperación. Necesitaba saberlo, pero no sabría si me contestaría o no.

- Creo que no solo te hizo esa herida, sino que también te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿por celos? Por favor. - Me dijo con una voz burlona que me hizo borrar toda esperanza.

- Creo que bien me hubiera podido defender sola, después de que le dijiste que me soltara. - Le dije tomando mi bolso.

- Pero favor, no más preguntas si, además no creo que te hubieras podido defender sola.

- Es que no encuentro otra explicación, Edward jamás te había visto de ese carácter, ni siquiera cuando te enojabas con migo. - En esto yo tenía toda la razón.

- Quieres saber ¿por qué lo hice? - Me pregunto acercándose medrosamente, pero manteniendo su distancia.

- Claro que si ¿Edward, aun sientes algo por mi? - Le pregunte, ya no podía seguir con esa inquietud que quemaba mi interior.

Edward se acerco demasiado, mi corazón latía desbordadamente, sentía su aliento en mi rostro, estaba segura que me besaría, ¡SI Edward estaba a punto de besarme! pero en el momento menos esperado, apareció Alice, emocionada de la alegría. Parecía un niño en navidad.

- ¡Bella! Que sorpresa verte aquí, me alegra mucho. - Me abrazo con mucha alegría yo le sonreí, aunque en el fondo echaba fuego por los ojos, había arruinado tal vez el único momento que tenia para recuperar a Edward.

Mire a Edward moverse colocando sus manos en el rostro, sentí una gran decepción al verlo, pensé que se había arrepentido de lo ocurrido.

- Bueno me voy solo venia a saludarte, tengo que hacer un trabajo de trigonometría, nos vemos. - Me volvió a abrazar y se fue saltando como una bailarina, su porte era tan elegante, que me hacía sentir insignificante a veces.

Mire a Edward a los ojos a ver qué reacción tenia.

- Es mejor que te vayas, antes que esto nos cause problemas. - Me dijo mirando a la ventana,

Me sentí decepcionada, pero no tanto como se miraba el.

- Si es mejor dejarlo así. - Le conteste, con tristeza y sin mas palabras que decir.

- Adiós Bella. - Me dijo un poco mas relajado.

- Hasta luego Edward y gracias otra vez. - Le conteste, me acerque a él, me miro a los ojos, y yo me acerque a su mejilla y lentamente, presione mis labios.

Me empecé a sentir mareada y caí en un profundo sueño, creo que al ver mi propia sangre me maree, sabia que eso me pasaba con frecuencia, pero se me había olvidado por un momento, ya que Edward era quien estaba allí, cerca de mi.

- ¿Qué paso? - Pregunte, un poco asombrada, de estar en los brazos de Edward, fue como la primera vez, la misma sensación sentí, solo que esta vez, sabia quien era el que me sostenía.

- Te desmayaste, ¿te sientes bien? - Me pregunto muy nervioso, asentí con la cabeza e intente levantarme, el me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

- Si, si eso creo, es solo que me siento cansada. - Me toque la cabeza y sentí una gran presión, me iba a comenzar un dolor de cabeza y tenía que evitarlo.

- No te vez nada bien, te duele la cabeza ¿verdad? - Me pregunto, teniéndome aun en sus brazos.

- Si un poco, pero es mejor que me vaya. - Le dije, intentando no caerme de bruces al suelo.

- Será mejor que te quedes, Rosalie no está así que en su habitación te puedes quedar. - Me ofreció el, pero no podía quedarme, estaba demasiado cansada, además no quería recordar lo que había pasado.

- No, será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación, no quiero ser una molestia. - Le dije caminando hacia la puerta.

- Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir así en ese estado, tú eliges Bella, o te quedas, o te llevo a la enfermería. Es que estas un poco pálida.

¿Era posible no verme peor? No quería que él se preocupara, pero conociendo a Edward lo mas seguro era que me miraba fatal, para que el deseara que me quedara.

- Esta bien Edward Cullen, pero que conste que esto es para no ir a la enfermería. - Le advertí, no me sentía nada bien con esta decisión, pero si me animaba que estaría cerca de el.

- ¡Gracias! Créeme esto me hace sentir mejor. A propósito, te quería preguntar, si ¿cuando te desmayaste, estabas consiente? - Esa pregunta, me pareció un tanto extraña, pero al parecer el estaba muy ansioso por saber.

- No, creo que no, ¿porque lo preguntas? - Empecé a sospechar que algo había ocurrido mientras estaba desmayada, pero ya no me anime a decirle nada.

- No por nada, era solo que quería saber, es todo. - Me dijo con una sonrisa y un respiro de alivio.

La intriga vino a mi, otra vez, pero tarde o temprano, sabría lo que había sucedido.

* * *

**_Merezco RWS espero que si :D_**

**_mañana publico el otro cap :D_**


End file.
